Lovely Surprise Me
by Mara93
Summary: A special time hits Camelot, a lovely time. This is a Valentine fic about Arthur/Guinevere with lots of Merlin thrown in too. It takes place months after ep.2.13./spoilers for S.1&2 This one has some drama, but mainly fluffy romance/humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**For Camelot Loves Haiti Fic A Thon (For mag2425)**

Another Merlin fic for the Haiti challenge.

It will be posted in parts. This is part 1&2.

Thank you to everyone who has responded to my fics! I appreciate it so much, all your lovely comments! Anyone reading **_Maybe It's a Curse_**, look for updates for that soon. Thanks!

**Part I: Longing**

_**Lovely surprise me…**_

_**Dazzle me, enchant me…**_

_**Give me your heart…**_

_**Takes these moments that pass by too quickly and fill me up with splendor.**_

_**Surprise me Lovely.**_

_**Surprise me!**_

**~{}~**

It was _that_ time again in Camelot, the month of February, of hushed giggling whispers, names written upon a sleeve, the watch for the mating birds, and the bowl filled with lovers of the future.

It was Valentine time.

And so Arthur was depressed. It was months past the days of the great dragon's demise and the cold harsh winter. The snow still touched on some of the highest peaks, but mostly it was melting away already to beckon in an oddly early spring. It was a lovely time, and yet Guinevere _too_ was not smiling.

What was the hardest thing? _Ah_, having a love that you had to hide. It was feeling unsure _exactly_ how much the other desired your company.

It led to distraction and uh…

_Certain calamity._

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Pause.

"_Oh…bother."_

"_No_…that's another!" Arthur swore hard, throwing the useless sword down to the ground. Lately the palace-made-ones by the Royal Blacksmiths were proving to be faulty, including handles with slipping grips, and blades losing their sharpness just a few days after use. Of course the issue at hand could also have to do with the prince's lack of concentration.

_Though you'd be very wise not to mention that._

Merlin certainly didn't, as he touched at the prince's back for a fast second before letting go. Arthur rolled his eyes at the gesture before straightening and seeing it.

Sir Vernon was across the way with a giggling lady of the court. She was smiling with red strawberry blushes as he was touching at her hand. Looking around for a fast moment she even snuck in a kiss against his cheek. Then both stayed with eyes fixed on each other like _lovesick puppies_.

Clenching his jaw with sneering attitude, Arthur called out. "_Sir Vernon_, you're up next! If you can _manage_ to part yourself from the Lady Sandra, that is!"

Merlin shook his head with frustration. Arthur was a raging bear lately. Of course Merlin was one of the few that knew the strongest reason _why_.

As the knight of practice before Sir Vernon walked away, actually seemed to _run_ away as fast he could, Merlin witnessed Sir Vernon give a pardoning gesture to his intended damsel.

Arthur's eyes rolled as he saw she intended to be part of the _audience_ of admirers that many of the knights had right now observing, with the time of year it was. All in their finest gowns and waving their tokens of affection, the ladies tittered here and there _disgustingly_. Written, embroidered, _plastered_, upon many sleeves was the man's name that fluttered their heart, as the knights too had written upon their own, the lady of their choice. There would be a festival coming up at the end of the week. It was a time of pure lovely feeling of hearts and…

Arthur scorned at it all as across the way _she_ passed.

Merlin turned now to see her too, as his master stopped all movement. She was tending to one of the visiting ladies, bringing her cloak and a drink she had asked for. Of course the lady politely, and yet dismissively, took what she had requested.

Guinevere was smart enough not to expect anything else. Ladies of the court barely had to acknowledge her if that was how they felt.

From across the way she could feel the hard focus of eyes. Looking up, she was met with the pair she knew would be there to see.

Mouth closed fully, Arthur ran his tongue around his teeth with hidden desire. She should have his name on her sleeve, and he of hers. They should be rushing in the early morn to seek out the mating birds, and other such silly nonsense romantic Valentine traditions. She should be in his arms so his kiss could be hot against her pouting lips.

"Sire…I'm ready."

The interruption came, making him look away.

Guinevere too held a rush of covert desires she not dare expose in the light of day falling to late afternoon. Outside here with everyone watching, with the smiling tittering ladies and their admiring knights, she could _not_ run across the tall grasses and clasp at his hand. She could not feel _any_ bit of his desire.

For everything was _forbidden_. Wanting, aching, yearning, dazzling, all of it was never intended to be revealed.

She startled at the echoed sharp swipe of the blade as his agitations came out hard in the practice fight. The metal complained boisterously at its poor treatment, but she knew he would pay it no heed, his mood fully hostile. Lifting her head up she witnessed as even he pushed the advantage, his focus was half lost, and the blade seemed to be infuriating him again, or maybe it was those handles that were too hastily made. Whatever it was, soon he swore once more, even as he won the fight.

_It was not good enough._ He was restless. _So was she_.

Turning her head away she departed to finish her palace cleaning duties.

After her passing, Merlin listened to Arthur's ranting round with simple nods of his head. As much as the knights seemed tiny bits disturbed by their prince's clear angry attitude, they were also a bit too transfixed with the _waves_ of their intended romances.

And therein lay the problem, _beyond_ any faulty swords.

The knights could all have their intended at their side in the light of day with nary a glance…

But their prince could not.

Merlin considered it soberly.

Arthur was lovesick.

_No…_

Make that love _deprived_.

**~{}~**

"You idiot!"

It was just the two of them now heading to the courtyard after the less than satisfying sword-practice. Many of them had taken their tongue lashings with heads bowed down, while others had seemed just a tiny bit belligerent in face, but of course _said_ nothing.

Merlin's task was to carry the cleaning bucket and five of the swords used. He had just dropped _two_ of the swords, leading to Arthur's raging about his clumsiness.

Bending down to pick up the fallen swords, Merlin muttered something under his breath. He was not the kind of servant to hold back when most others would with the Royal Prince of Camelot. Of course in one sense he even considered the prince his friend. "You're just in a sore mood Arthur."

Chainmail whipping in the wind, and armor hitting hard against it, Arthur turned around with a rush. _"What was that?"_

Merlin knew he was spoiling for another fight, so he simply brought in. "I saw how you looked at her. I know this is about _Gwen_."

The prince's face seemed to slowly fade from its tightness. The whitening softened it underneath the half clouded sun's fall to night. He soon though pushed back at sweating gold strands of hair with irritation. "I should put you in the stocks Merlin. You rarely listen and you always say what servants should have no business knowing."

Merlin actually smiled with amusement that gentled to understanding. "But I _do_ know. You told me once, _more_ than once actually, _remember_?" He put up his hands quickly with defense. "_Yes I know_, I'm not to tell anyone and all that, but…you don't have to deny it to yourself or to me. You're in a royal prat mood because all the other knights are with their ladies, will be going to the festival together and…_you and Gwen can't do that_."

Merlin dropped another sword. _Clumsy bumbling idiot._ Still, as the servant sighed, _Arthur_ reached down and picked it up, holding it himself now as his regular, one of those that had infuriated him today, was sheathed at his side. He lowered his head, seeming to get ready to announce something no one else would be privileged to hear. His look displayed distress and weariness.

Merlin prepared thoughtfully some nice little condolences.

_But the moment passed._

The prince's look was soon again rigidly hardened. He clenched his jaw, fallen sword in hand, and gritted back at his servant. "Shut up Merlin. _And hurry up._ Have to meet my father for dinner."

With a resigned sigh, Merlin followed. With the prince's mood turning this volatile already, tomorrow would be an even _worse_ day.

Not good, since they'd all be out on the hunt.

_Hope he didn't start predatorily following the human variety._

**~{}~**

Guinevere returned to her empty house. Usually it did not sadden her too harshly that her return to her dwelling was alone. Today though had not been the easiest. Knights and ladies around were strolling Camelot's streets with stolen kisses here and there. Even most the other servants of appropriate age had a sweetheart.

She went to take out a special book of poems her father had given her when she was just a wee one. Inside it was pressed a beautiful rose, now with frailing petals that were so delicate, if touched they could be forever parted from their stem. Next to them was a note with her name and words that…

Simply didn't mean enough. _Not now._ Not this week.

With a heavy sigh, even as the day was not fully gone to dark night, she lay down on her bed, eyes finding the lonely ceiling, arms crossed over an unsatisfied heart.

**~{}~**

Arthur came back from his dinner with his father early. He hadn't been the best company probably, and honestly he didn't care much about that sorry state at the moment. Passing by the guards, he didn't even gesture. Of course there were no knights in the halls. They were probably all charming a _lady_ here or there. Sure he had plenty of prospects. Many a lady would love to give him their most precious token.

Sorry state that _none_ of them fulfilled his heart. Reaching his quarters, he shut the doors hard. If he was to be alone, then he'd be in such way, in as much a surly mood as he desired, _with no one to witness_.

**~{}~**

"Okay…let's see if this shall work."

Merlin lifted his fallen head. _Had he changed his mind?_

Gaius, the old court physician laughed with amusement. The boy had come back in a sorely depressed mood because of his master's _furied_ temper of late. Merlin had _begged_ him to make something that would temper the prince for at least a day. Gaius had refused, telling him with time the prince would be back to his regular self.

_But now…_

"You're _going_ to help me?" Merlin asked with strong hope. He could have done something too, but Gaius told him using strong outright magic would be too dangerous. Also, the one spell that seemed best for the current predicament had one possible…_regrettable…unsettling_…side effect.

It had a 95.12% chance of turning the Crown Prince of Camelot into a…

_Slug._

An ugly-banana-colored-bright-yellow…_slug_. Slimy feel and all.

Many in the kingdom would probably not appreciate that. Gwen especially would most likely wring his neck. The king would execute him in a second.

Anything Gaius had concocted would be better. _Had to be._

"_No Merlin_. I am not doing this _just_ to help you. It is for the prince since he will be leading the hunt tomorrow. We must keep him focused as he is facing any dangerous animals. Now, this will simply calm his mood, make him less…uh…_lovesick_ as you said."

Merlin, sometimes just a bit dramatic, jumped up now from the cot he had slumped down against when Gaius first told him he wouldn't help, with _utter_ relief. "_Yes!_ Thank you, Gaius! _Oh thank you!_ I don't think I could take anymore of Arthur's rants. They've increased tenfold this week. He's like a _wild_ bear ready to strike any moment. I know he still won't be totally happy about the situation with Gwen, but _at least_ he'll be a little easier to be around…_that is the limited bit of easy he is to be around in the first place_."

Gaius rolled his eyes, getting in another chuckle. Ah, he loved Merlin dearly, but the boy did prattle sometimes. Of course he knew _too_ about what was plaguing the prince. _Both_ he and Merlin knew, and yet held tight to the secret for important reason. He had witnessed it first around that time of the great dragon's terrorizing, and he thought it was something tender to see. It showed a whole other side of the often brusque prince, how he acted with…_her_. _Someday_, he did believe _they_ could be together. Unfortunately, _right now_, it seemed it was not to be.

"Okay, now Merlin. _This is very important._ I'm giving you _two_ vials. One is for Mr. Frandish. He has been having a problem of late that this treatment shall help him with. The other is for Arthur. Now, keep in mind, the vial for Mr. Frandish is circular shaped and blue. The one for Arthur is red and shaped more like a square. _Do not mix them Merlin_."

The boy frowned as he took the two peculiar bottles. "Why?"

Gaius's grimace was deep. "_Merlin_, just make sure the right one goes to the right person."

Merlin shrugged. "Alright. Thank you Gaius!"

**~{}~**

Halfway to Mr. Frandish's, Merlin heard a sweet voice. Looking across the way he saw a _lovely_ lady who was not one of the court, and yet not entirely a servant either.

"_Merlin!_ Ah…come _join_ us!"

He turned to see her delighted smile peeking through from the open entrance door to the small tavern inn. Now he had a task he needed to tend to, but _uh_…oh the Lady Lenora was such a pretty one and…_oh well would you look at that?_ A grouping of her friends was inside the inn too, all just as lovely as her. Sure they weren't Freya, but…_well love wasn't always easy_. And she wouldn't want him wallowing sadly.

He could maybe spend a moment _or_ two. _Wouldn't hurt._

Merlin let the lovely lady lead him into the tavern establishment, hearing the giggling laughter of all her friends as they handed him a tall mug of _strong_ cider. He really shouldn't have any. Cider could make him…

_Well_ he didn't always hold his drink that well. Arthur teased him about it mercilessly.

_But you know what?_

Lately Arthur was being that _royal prat_ he had been when he first met him. And Gaius always sent him on _errand after errand_, even though part of this one had been to help with the current problem. _Anyway_, he _deserved_ a few moments of fun. He wouldn't stay longer than maybe to when the night darkened just a bit more.

_There_…it would be fine.

"So Merlin, do you have a lovely one to call your own?"

He shook his head with casual quality. The cider was proving to be very _relaxing_ already. "Nope."

One of the ladies of their group of four chimed in. "_Neither do we_. _Merlin Dear_, we'd appreciate it so if you'd keep us company."

Merlin took another chug. _Mmmmmmmm_…this was really _stup---pppppp-pendous_ cider." He downed the whole thing and hit it hard against the counter with a boisterous order. _"Another!"_

They all laughed and moved in closer against him on the bench that they surrounded him on. What had started out as a lonely night for the ladies seemed would end up being a nice…_warm one_.

**~{}~**

**Part II: Clotpole**

_**Lovely…**_

_**When the calamity arises…**_

_**Make good measure of it.**_

_**Together…**_

_**We will turn it to the advantage…**_

_**Or at least try.**_

_**~{}~**_

_**An astronomical clock hour or so later…**_

A few sweet kisses and nothing too much more _risqué_, but the issue maybe being all the _drink_ he had downed, a good portion of the entire JUG of cider, Merlin was smiling just _a bit_ too broadly. His arm was slung around the lovely Lady Lenora as he remembered it. "Oh no…_ohhhhhhhh nnnnooo_…I…_oops_…excuse me my Lady…"

He had accidentally brushed his hand against the top of one of his female companion's dresses. "_Oh_…sorry about that."

"That's okay Merlin!" The lady giggled. He wasn't like most men anyway who would need their hand _batted_ at. Of course _Merlin_ rushed it away with that _cute_ little blush of his.

Merlin thought hard now, after the lady excused him for his unintended touch. He probably should go. _Right?_ Yes. Some dragon to fight somewhere or…_Dragonlord over or_…_uh_…man to turn into a toad. _OH wait_, no, _um_, turn the toad into man would _probably_ be better. Or maybe he had to go create fire with _uh…what were those magical words again?_ _Burrrnnnnarreee… bruflame?_

Oh anyway, time to go…somewhere…_where uh…he uh_…lived. _Yeah._

Merlin got up off the bench and…

"_Whoa…my head's kind of heavy."_

Lady Lenora held at his arm. "Oh, are you _alright_ Merlin?"

He smiled at her charming concern, before scratching his head with indecision. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just _uh…I…I had something I was…uh_…supposed to do."

She touched at his familiar red scarf, lacing her fingers through the frayed material. "And what was that?"

Merlin, _goofy-tanked_-smile on his face, laughed hard. _"I don't know!"_

Lady Lenora tittered in kind, kissing his cheek when…

"_OH!_" Merlin exclaimed. "I remember _now_. I was on an errand for…Goose…_no wait. That's not it_." He frowned with strong _drunk_ concentration. "_Uh_…Gase…_no…uh…oh_…Gaius. I was doing an errand for _Gaius_, and I'm sorry lovely ladies, as nice as this has been, I _must_ be on my way. I have to go to Mr. Brandish…_no wait…not his name…uh…oh_ Crandish. _OOOPS!_"

They all giggled.

Merlin pointed with meaning. "_Ah_, I got it. _FRANDISH._ That's it. Yeah. _Yessssy_. That's where I'm going. And then to Prince Uther…_oh boy, wrong again_!"

Lady Lenora, _a little tipsy herself_, giggled before advising. "Oh now don't disturb _King_ Uther, Merlin. He'd have your head."

Merlin feigned shock before filling in. "_Oh yeah_, and my _arm_, and my _leg_ and…"

"_Hee hee!"_ They all tittered some more as finally Merlin grabbed the two important vials from the table where he had placed them…an astronomical clock hour or so…_earlier_. "Okay, I got to go. But with how sore the prince has been lately…" He put his hand over his mouth. _"Oh no…don't tell him I said that. PLllllllleasse."_

"_Oh we won't."_ They all filled in with cutesy smiles.

"Thanks. Prince Arthur wouldn't like it. Anyway, I bid you goodnight Ladies. Thank you for a _reallllllly_ good _BIG_ drink. Now I'm going to take these two _little_ drinks to the right people."

"_Bye Merlin!"_ They all waved him out with girlish laughter.

As Merlin laughed too…swaying just _a bit_ more than he should be.

**~{}~**

The cold outside _helped_. It took away some of Merlin's warm drunk feelings and straightened them out a little. _Although_, as he made it to Mr. Frandish's, a question remained.

"Mr. Frandish, Gaius sent me to give you this vial…"

_Oh oh_. One red vial with a circling shape and one blue with a square shape that-----_oh no no, now Merlin_. Focus those eyes. _Come on!_ Let's see…._ah yes_. One blue with a circling shape and one red with a square shape. Yes and uh…_which goes to which?_

Well Gaius… said that…_uh_…That's it!

"Mr. Frandish, this blue vial is for you. It has a cure to help all your ills."

He handed the vial to the man as…

_Wait a second._

Gaius said it was _rrrrrrrrreally_ important that the right one go to the right man and are you _totally convincingly_ sure Merlin that _this_ is the right man for the right vial or…

_Oh my head hurts._

Okay. Red to…Arthur…royal. _Red to Arthur, right?_ No…._wait_…maybe that's just too _obvious_. Yes. And didn't Arthur…_wasn't he the circling one?_ And also, _blue can be royal_. Arthur likes blue, has that blue jacket he wears a lot more now, and that blue tunic. _That's it!_ Has to be. _Yyyyyyyyyes! _And it's the right _shape_ too!

As the man commenced to swallow the contents of the vial, Merlin grabbed it out of his hand.

"_Ah…eh!"_

Merlin smiled big. "_Sorry_ Mr. Frandish. _Good thing I stopped you._ I gave you the _wrong_ one. You're supposed to have the red one, _yeah_, that's right. Here you go."

Poor middle aged Mr. Frandish shook his head and took a drink, frowning at his first sip. "_Ah_, this tastes awful."

"_Wellllll_…he said it would help you."

Mr. Frandish nodded his head. "Ah then, I trust Gaius. Bad tasting or not, I'll just have to take it. As long as it will help with my problem, that's what matters." He drank the whole rest of the thing in one gulp. Soon it was empty.

The _red_ vial.

Merlin grinned and wished him a good night.

Then with a bit of a still _sloppy_ walk, he made his way to the prince's. _Ha, he_ wondered how the treatment would make the prince feel.

_Well eh_, at least he wasn't giving him the _wrong_ one. That could have been a…

Cata…ooooo

_Catastrophe!_ That was the word he wanted! Well at least he avoided one…_ha ha_.

**~{}~**

As the door to his quarters came _flying_ open without _any_ kind of announcement, Arthur swore, sword raised high in his hand. Whoever this _stupid_ fool was, would pay dearly with their life.

"AH! _Whoa_…Sire…_whoa there_!"

_Oh_, his head was still beating at a whacky pace.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled with strong annoyance, having finally decided he should get some sleep before he had been _rudely_ interrupted. He lowered the blade just a bit to poke at his servant's jacket. "_What_ are you doing here this late?"

"_Late?"_ Merlin stood on sort of _wobbly_ boots. Everything would straighten out and then it would get kind of…_waaaaaaavy_ again.

Arthur smelled at his strong breath and exclaimed. "_You've been in the cider!_" Finally he fully brought down the sword_. _

_With how hapless the kid was right now, he'd probably impale himself on the blade just by strolling into it._

Grimacing tightly, he got out of clenched teeth, "What do you want Merlin? Actually, _where_ have you been?"

Merlin smiled. "Just met up with some of the ladies of Camelot and…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He really didn't know _what_ it was. Merlin was…_well_…meager in looks at best, and _scrawny_ too. Sure, he had his own share of women that noticed him, but sometimes the way they just giggled all around _MERLIN_ of all people…_it was sickening_.

Oh well, he didn't care for any of _those_ women anyway.

Merlin, seeing his master's sorry facial-expression returning, chipped in now with a jaunty wave of his hand. _"I'm here to cheer you up Sire!"_

Arthur squinted with disbelief. "You are just plainly an imbecile at times Merlin. _A complete idiot!_ What would _cheer_ me up about you coming here after getting…sloshed with some ladies, _huh_?"

"_This_." Merlin cheerily presented it now. He pointed with strong shaking drunken emphasis. "See, it's the _blue_ one. The _right_ one. The one that Gaius told me to bring you to uh..."

_Oh, he better make this good and then go lie down._ His head was getting _sssssssssoooooo_ heavy.

"He said it would help you get a good night's sleep."

Arthur sat down on the corner of the bed with a heavy sigh, his mouth wide with argument. "I don't need anything to help me sleep."

Merlin sat down on the corner too, putting a friendly hand on his master's shoulder until…

Arthur's look shot one thousand waving daggers. Merlin was still feeling kind of dizzy, so that _one_ dagger that usually would be there was timed by 1…_uh…thousand_ and they were…_uh_…really moving around crazily.

Merlin removed his hand. "Uh, _anyway_, it will help you relax. I'm sure it tastes good."

Arthur turned away. "I don't want any."

Merlin, _still somewhat strongly inebriated and so using very little sense_, removed the top from the vial and brought it straight to Arthur's face, plunging it under his nose.

The prince reacted rapidly. "MERLIN! Get that thing away from me!" He slapped at Merlin's wrist, splashing away some of the vial's contents.

Merlin gasped. "_Oh no! Look what you did!_ _Oh_…you're going to get me into _so_ much trouble."

That sort of tipped the prince's interest. "Huh?"

_Merlin came in now with a long run-on intoxicated sentence, lacking comma-pauses even, but filled with 'and'. _

"_Well Gaius wanted me to give it to you to help you relax and I went and had fun with the ladies and I'm not really all that sobered up right now and you're mad and Gaius is going to be mad and oooooohhhh…my head is aching and…oh I blew it so awfully-_

"OH SHUT UP." Arthur took the vial from his servant now, seeing that the kid looked really drunkenly upset.

_Great. Now he had to turn into a nursemaid._

Merlin was possibly the most hapless servant he ever had. And yet the craziest thing about it all was…_the kid got away with it_. For some reason…Arthur sort of _liked_ Merlin. It was like he told him that one time, if he wasn't a prince, _he'd probably get on alright with him_. Merlin was bumbling, but also dependable and uh_, had this weird knack of escaping situations that would burn others alive probably_.

_Strange._

_Great_, he had his head down. He looked _utterly_ upset.

_Oh_ he should just drink the bloody thing so that Merlin would stop being so morose. _Drove him crazy when the kid got this way._ "Alright…here…_I'll drink it, okay?_ Just stop slobbering and…_all that_." He gestured with disgust.

Merlin lifted his head with a wide toothed smile.

Arthur smelled his breath, uttering with contempt. "Close your mouth Merlin, _you fool_!" Then he took a sip of the blue vial.

_Hmmmm_…didn't taste all that bad. He took another sip, smiled a bit. "Eh, this is kind of good."

Merlin grinned. "Yeah, make sure you drink _all_ of it."

_Wow_, his mood was feeling a little lighter. Arthur smiled in return. "Okay…it's not that bad anyway. Kind of…has an _odd_ taste. I like it though."

That made Merlin pleased. He was even happier as now Arthur tipped the vial and showed him that not a _drop_ remained.

Finally the prince was not frowning…and getting…

"_Ah_, I feel a little sleepy now. It's so warm whatever that is Gaius made, kind of…makes me want to take a nap. It's night anyway…time to…_Aaaaahhh_…"

Arthur yawned fully and climbed up his bed, falling down on top of the covers.

Merlin peered down as…

_Eyes closed. _

_Breathing slowing. _

_Not a single movement. _

_The first snore! _

_Perfect! _

With a skip, _a bit awkward by his boozed state_, Merlin left the room.

_Mission accomplished!_

**~{}~**

Gaius stared now as the boy walked through the door, make that _staggered_ through it. _"Merlin, what in all of Camelot happened to you?"_

The boy gave a satisfied grin, using his hand to gesture wildly. "I did what you asked Gaius! I gave Arthur his vial and the other to Mr. _FrrrrFrandish_."

The old man raised one eyebrow with strong inquiry. "_Merlin_, have you been in the cider again?"

Sloppy grin fixed on his face, Merlin raised a finger to make his point. "_Oh_…just a teensy weensy bit…just a _little itty bitty_ drink. That's all." He leaned against the table, nearly _falling _completely to the floor with his movement, before he straightened back all the way up to his feet with a jaunty wave. "_I'm fine_…_I'm fine_!"

The elderly court physician pressed his palm against his forehead with exasperation. The boy was horrible at holding his drink, but could be charmed by the ladies from time to time to engage in such foolishness. That seemed to be what had happened this time. Especially after the Dragonlord incident, they had flocked to his side. After all, no matter what little they might think he had done, _since they didn't know about the magic_, Merlin _had_ returned with the prince.

_That counted for something._

"So you gave the prince the vial and Mr. Frandish his, yes Merlin?"

"Yep!" Merlin nodded his head with way too much excitement, before it started _bothering his head_.

_Ooooohhhhh_…he really needed to lie down.

Making his way to the back of the quarters he shared with the old man, Merlin went in the direction of his room. "I gave Arthur his and…Mr. Frandish his. Oh, and Gauis, Arthur loved the taste of his. I'm not so sure about Mr. Frandish though. He thought it was kind of…_uh…bitter or…whatnot…oh I'm tired_…." Merlin flopped down on his bed face first.

Gaius's expression was shocked before it fell into a flat line.

"_ohhhhh…aaaaaahhhhh_…Good Night Gaius."

It was as his eyes closed, he _felt_ it.

Something hard landed against his back, making it scream in alarm at the horrible treatment.

Merlin yelled out with anguished unhappy drunkenness and jumped straight upward.

"AHHH! _What was that for?_"

Gaius stood above him with one of his _punishing thousand page books_, his frown rigid against his face. "_Merlin_, what color was the one you gave Arthur?"

Merlin pointed now with a half smile. "_Ah_…see I _almost_ made a mistake Gaius. But I used common sense." He pointed to his head, _inferring his brain_. "Used my…_uh…noggin thing_. Anyway, I almost gave Mr. Frandish the blue one, but then I remembered that you said he was to get the square one and that was the…_uh_…"

_Oh dear, where was he going with this?_

"Anyway…I realized you wanted me to give Arthur the blue one because….it is one of his favorite colors lately, even though red is the royal color, but that would be too _obvious_ and the other was the wrong _shape_ anyways and so---_well I didn't make a mistake_. Aren't you happy Gaius?"

"MERLIN! YOU CLOTPOLE!"

"_Huh?"_

Gaius raised the book again, causing Merlin to cover his head with pure fear and _way_ too much dizziness still.

Fixing his eyes on the wavering boy pointedly, Gaius put the book down.

_Wouldn't help the matter since the damage was already done._

"Merlin, you gave each the _wrong_ one. Arthur's should have had the bitter taste. Mr. Frandish's the pleasant taste. They vary for _crucial_ reasons Merlin. This could be _awful_ what you have done!"

Merlin sat up on his bed, waving his hand with dismissal. "Oh now Gaius, maybe you're making too much of it. Arthur fell asleep right away. Mr. Frandish was still awake. Arthur can finally relax. And Mr. Frandish…probably can too."

Gaius's expression was one of furied frustration. Now he would have to make _two batches of remedy_ all night, to fix the mix-up. "Merlin, they have _opposite_ effects."

The boy nodded shortly, already starting to lower his head back down to the pillow. _"That's nice."_

Gaius had half the mind to _smack_ Merlin across the arse with the book, but he held back as he informed soberly now. "Mr. Frandish will not be able to communicate with his wife and repair their relationship, and Arthur…_oh you must keep her away_."

Merlin lifted his head a bit. "Who?"

Gaius held at the boy's face to get him to listen. _"She must not go anywhere near him."_

"Who? Why?"

"It could be catastrophic. Merlin, you must keep them ap-

As he started to say this, the boy's snore drifted out.

Gaius lifted his hands with disgust and made his way back to his laboratory. _He needed to start working fast._ It would take precious time, especially for the one to deal with Arthur, and time was something they had _little_ of.

**~{}~**

**Next time:**

_**His hand fastened to her cheek. Even with his royal bearing she could feel the battle hardened roughness. Lips greedily drank hers in.**_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored!

About the story: Valentine's Day was actually celebrated in the Middle Ages, though maybe more to the middle/latter part so I'm probably taking some liberties. The traditions I listed for it at the beginning were common, cards not really being exchanged yet.

Our clocks of today were not yet invented, yet the astronomical clock (_one of the early clocks before the invention of the modern_) was in use.

Also, this story is mostly written, with one last bit I'm currently working on. I'm posting it in parts because of its length and with all the changing emotions in this story, I think it's for the best.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**Part III Desire**

Thank you for the kind feedback last time/reading. It's so appreciated!

**~{}~**

_**Lovely you are in my dreams**_

_**And my desires…**_

_**Lovely dazzle me with something away**_

_**From the usual...**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Hear my whispering plea…**_

**~{}~**

_His hand fastened to her cheek. Even with his royal bearing she could feel the battle hardened roughness. Lips greedily drank hers in._ _Another hand joined in to administer over the delicate skirts of her dress, before it crept just slightly under, making her shiver with desire as his mouth delved deeper, his fingers gripped at her intimate skin. The stroke of his…_

"_Oh."_ Guinevere moaned before opening her eyes with alarm. The thin covers of her small bed were clasped tightly in her fingers, raised over her knees. _"Oh this is madness!"_ She exclaimed, lifting her arm over her head. Dreams of late had been a bit more _wanting_, finding somehow _his_ eyes that filled with the blue of the sky and his…

"_Oh enough."_ She pushed away from the bed, moved to the water bowl kept in her tiny kitchen, and splashed some of the coolness over her reddened cheeks…

**~{}~**

His eyes opened. Looking across the vast room he wondered heavily. Yes, his boots were off, but other than that he was completely clothed. _Strange. He couldn't even remember falling to sleep the night before._ Not a single dream had touched him that he could recall. He had slumbered heavily and yet…

_Something…_

He had this _odd_ feeling…_like something was missing_.

He shook his head with confusion, before pushing it all away.

He was supposed to go out on the hunt today. It was time to get up.

**~{}~**

"_Oooooooohhhhh…someone stab me now. Please. Just put an end to it."_

Gaius was too busy at his work to laugh. All of this was _too_ serious. He gestured to the table beside him. "Drink that Merlin. _Quickly_."

The young servant-sorcerer boy half staggered now over to the court physician, clothes sloppily wrinkled and yet to be changed from the night before. His head felt like it had been jammed against the castle walls. _"Oh Gaius…make the room stop spinning, please. Really…uh…find me a dagger."_

Gaius rolled his eyes even as he still focused so diligently. _They had so little time._ He had barely gotten any sleep, and yet still the remedy was _not_ made to completion.

As the old man pointed once again with strong direction at the cup, Merlin made his way to it, picked the thing up and…

"_OOOOOHHH…ugggghhhh…this smells HORRIBLE."_ The boy wrinkled his nose with strong distaste, complaining rampantly.

"Just drink it Merlin. _NOW_."

Maybe it would help with his head. Merlin lifted the _putrid_ thing to his lips and…

"_AAAAAHHHH_…oh I can't take another sip! It tastes even _worse_!"

Gaius's patience was shot after so little rest. He literally _forced_ the cup against the boy's face and made him drink it all.

"_AH!"_ Merlin complained, trying to get away. "Gaius, what are you-

_It worked_. The boy drank every drop. Gaius waited a few moments. Magic was forbidden, but in a case like this, _one bit of it had been necessary_. It would not entirely alleviate the boy's hangover, but at least make him somewhat functional.

_And Merlin really needed to be functional now_.

He needed to hear what he had to tell him. "Alright, are you ready to listen now?"

Merlin smacked his lips with utter disgust. "That was AW-

"_MERLIN…you MUST listen to me."_

The boy finally nodded his head as the sun even had yet to drift in through the window, the morning still so early. "Alright. What is it now Gaius? You have an errand to send me on? _Oh…wait a minute._ How late is it? I'm supposed to go out with Arthur on the hunt today. _Ohhhh…what in all of Camelot happened last night?_"

He was half moaning with complaint, his head only starting to recover from whatever had been in _that drink_. He should ask…_on second thought_, he _didn't_ want to know what Gaius had put in it. Not after that time with the troll and having to taste…

_Oh. _

"What happened last night Gaius, _really?_ Last thing I remember was you giving me the vials, one for Arthur and one for…._oh_ Mr. Frandish. Then…Lady Lenora….oooooohhhh…_that's it_. I had a mug of cider and…"

Gaius complained with irritation. "The way you came back last night boy you probably had a full _JUG_ of it."

Merlin slowly shook his head…_hurt so much_. "Right, and then…_oh_…I gave them their vials and…_wait…you were mad at me_ and…saying I gave the wrong…_ohhhhh…the wrong one_ and…Gaius?"

_Let this not be as bad as his head felt. _

Let the old man tell him everything was okay. Let him say that whatever he was making now had _nothing_ to do with last night.

Merlin knew Gaius's most frantic moods though, and so the _panic_ began setting in. "Oh no…I blew it, didn't I?"

Gaius nodded his head up and down. "Oh yes Merlin. _You blew it._ And now I must make this for Arthur and, after you change out of those wrinkled clothes, _quickly_, you must find her. You must not let her go near. You must keep her away from the palace."

"Who?"

Gaius's look was dark.

"_Oh no."_ Merlin moaned.

"_Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"_

**~{}~**

All dressed now, she departed her house. It was an especially early day for her this morning at the palace with the guests that would soon enough be in attendance. She must hurry across the courtyard to be on time.

**~{}~**

He still wasn't sure _what_ it was. His mood was…different. Oh sure, he was furious about all the faulty swords and such, but…

_Something just felt so strange._ A piece seemed not to be _there_.

What was it? _What was missing?_

**~{}~**

It wasn't as bad.

_It was WORSE._

Merlin's mouth opened wide as the court physician finished explaining the consequences of his mistake, the boy now changed hastily from his previous day's attire. "_Oh no! Gaius, you have to be wrong._ The treatment you made is not even magical. _How could it cause such a thing?_"

Gaius shook his head. "You're _wrong_ Merlin. It does have…a _pinch_ of magic. It's not what's important though."

"But Gaius, before, _that incident_, that was _a spell_. It was a magical enchantment. How could _this_ alter mood so much if it barely even uses magic?"

Gaius turned to face the boy, leaving his work for a second. "Merlin, it does not _alter_. It _enhances_. No mood will be changed. It is instead the farthest depth of true feeling."

Merlin's face whitened. "But if it enhances-

Gaius brought his head up and down as now he could see the boy finally getting it. "_Yes_…right Merlin. That is why…_she must go nowhere near him_. They must be kept separate until I have this remedy to fix the problem, _completed_. You _must_ keep her away from him."

Merlin looked out the window, feeling _much more_ sobered now even through all his splitting headache and wobbly limbs. "How much longer will it take Gaius?"

The physician shook his head. "I do not know. _I hope not much longer_. Do not allow her to enter the palace, and then go to him Merlin. If you leave on the hunt he will not be affected. As long as they are kept separate, he will _not_ know what it is, _the feeling he has_."

Merlin swallowed hard. _"And if they see each other?"_

The court physician's expression was grave. _"We cannot allow that to happen, Merlin."_

The boy smiled grimly. "_Right_. She usually goes around now. I'll stop by her house, and then get Arthur out of here. Maybe by the time we're back the remedy will be made. You said it won't affect him on the hunt, right?"

The physician nodded his head. "Yes, as long as he leaves before seeing her, he will be in a questioning mood, but still have enough attention to focus carefully on the hunt."

"_Well at least there's that."_

"Good, now go my boy." The court physician chimed in. "_Oh and Merlin_, after that, you must take this second remedy to Mr. Frandish. His wife is likely tearing out her hairs now by the sorry state of the original one."

Merlin gave a nod of agreement, confirming one thing to himself.

_Never again would he drink a jug of cider. Oh…bloody hell_…as Arthur would say.

**~{}~**

She entered the room across from his. It was where one of the lady guests would be staying. She looked back at the closed doors for a moment, with a rosing blush remembering her dream.

"_Enough Gwen."_ She admonished herself and moved to do her work. She pulled the covers and sheets from the bed to be washed, and carried them out to the hallway, once again coming past _that_ room.

**~{}~**

Arthur pulled away his shirt. Merlin was late again, of course. He'd just get dressed himself. It was something he did of late anyway, depending less on his servant. Perusing his dresser for something clean to wear, he stopped for a second, closing the drawer.

_Something_ felt even odder than before.

_Something…_

**~{}~**

"Gwen! Gwen, open up please!" He knocked on the door before pounding hard on it.

"_Merlin?"_

He turned around at the voice, seeing an elderly lady standing there, Gwen's neighbor. "Oh…hello there. Uh…Mrs. Parten, you don't happen to know where Gwen is, do you?"

She smiled with greeting. "Oh Merlin, you young ones always in a hurry. Gwen was certainly in one early this morning. She was rushing to work at the palace before dawn even fully had risen."

Merlin's eyes widened. _Oh no!_ Gwen was already at the palace. _It couldn't be as bad, right?_ _That_ had been a spell. This was just…_uh…_

_Oh NO._

Not giving the woman time to reply, Merlin _raced_ across the cobblestone, dodging the bewildered town people as he rushed to the castle.

**~{}~**

_Something out there…_

_Open the door. See what it is. Who it is. Open that door._

He did and…everything started to _fulfill_, what had seemed odd and questioning now had all its answers.

_That was it. Of course!_

All any other agitations of the day left his senses at the sight. His heart beat like a drum, a warm heat rushing through him.

_Oh…delay no longer. Reach for what you…_

_DESIRE._

**~{}~**

It was as she was just passing by the heavy double doors it happened with no advance warning. It made her lose her bearings, the hold so strong, as she screamed.

"_AAAAHH!" _

**~{}~ **

**Part IV: Madness**

_**Reach for me.**_

_**Hold me and make the love so feverish I have no recourse other than to stay.**_

_**Baffle me and shock me, but never let me go.**_

_**For lovely your hold is the warmest, dearest…**_

_**Lovely your words are beats of life to my heart.**_

_**Even as you catch me entirely…**_

_**Off guard.**_

**~{}~**

One hand locked over her arm, the other gripped tightly her waist.

Her shoes slid over the carpeted floor.

She would have fallen if it hadn't been for his strong grip.

All the way the pull brought her into a large room across the way, _one she knew all too well_.

In a rush of dizziness she heard the door close behind her capture.

Looking up, her eyes widened.

The load of laundry fell out of her hands.

He laughed, telling her she wouldn't need it. All she would need was _him_.

The words ended with two impassioned ones. _"…My Love."_

There was no warning still. His stature was so much bigger than hers. She was too much confused to even fight it.

_Heatedly_, his lips found hers. _Pressed and probed with gentle fierce desire_.

The warm hot feel was too easy to give into. She relaxed in the hold of his arms entirely, until she realized something that was _starkly_ evident now.

It brought her shockingly back to Camelot and all. He was naked from the waist up. He was the Crown Prince and she was alone with him, not in a temporary healing ward for purposes of dealing with injury, but in his most _personal_ quarters, while he wore only half his clothing, and had not a single wound to tend to.

_Anyone could walk in any moment and witness…_

She must cease this. Stop it.

_No matter how enticing…_

Her fingers reached out to push at his chest, his muscled bare one. "Sire!" She breathed.

_How indeed could this be happening?_

_It had to be some uncultivated outlandish dream she had yet to wake from. _

It was not possible for her to be here with him in such a state, and that he had pulled her into his quarters to kiss her passionately. _It couldn't be._ Feeling his mouth linger around her chin now, she wondered, _how real it was possible for a dream to feel_.

She had to wake up, find a way to bring her eyes open to what was true, and not this false fantasy. Not that she had ever had such a fantasy…_entirely_.

His eyes came down to hers, heavily lidded, _maybe enchanted_. With utter bewilderment she viewed his mouth parting for more kisses, as he stood there, no shirt on…his bed unmade…_his bed that sat in his rooms, this most intimate…bedroom_.

Oh, this was too _preposterous_!

Gasping, she asked with shaking whispers, wondering if she was going insane. _Or perhaps it was he._

"_My Lord, are you mad?"_

She was the most _beautiful creature_ he'd ever known, with _luscious pouting lips_ and _eyes as big and clear as a bird of wonder_. It all _melded_ amazingly with that _lovely sun-touched skin_ intended for his fingers to _find and explore_. The thought of all that made her such a lovely creation, brought out his heady whisper.

"_Madly in love…yes."_

_An arrow of lovers had hit him. His mouth wanted more._

His senses had been taken over by _amorous cares only_.

_Nothing else be needed for thought._

Already his lips were pressed against hers again. His hands held her tight to twist her body into submission. Guinevere melted into the kiss, all senses and physicality turning to _pure liquid desire_. They had done this only twice in all the time they'd started to _feel_ something for one another. The first had been without any hands to hold, or arms to embrace, just questioning lips, and the second with _all_ the arms and hands, and mouths opened until breath was needed.

Maybe that was why now it was too hard to resist, _dream or not_. It had only happened twice and yet the aching for more always grated like a festering wound. Simply…it hurt to push him away.

_Even_ as she whispered, protesting for one short bit. _"Arthur, no…we can't…"_

He chuckled, bringing his fingers against her lips with the smile of a happy lover. "Ah, _Guinevere,_ I _adore_ it when you say my given name."

She was away from his lips. Her senses were swimming back in, _some diving loudly_, ordering her to make sense of this. She pressed against his too hot chest and firmly backed against the wall. Its cold surface against her lavender floral dress made the reality all more stark.

_This could not be happening. This could not be true._

He was saying so much of what he _never_ had before, _words of love and adoration_. Now yes, he had told her before what she meant to him, showed it, but such sharp prose, such strong open affection…

_Oh._

This couldn't be!

She must talk to him, say something. Perhaps it would wake her up, _if not,_ show why he was acting so erratically. So much could come from this that wasn't good.

A guard might knock at the door any second. Protocol always called and interfered. Maybe even his father…

She let out now with warning. "Sire, you're not even fully dressed!"

He smiled at that. _So she had noticed…maybe with approval._ Oh, he could only hope.

_Awww. Perhaps she could be of assistance_.

_Oh_…all morning he had been missing _something_ and now finally he had it, right in the room with him. _His heart ached without her. His arms were meant to hold her. His love, his desire…his…_

"Merlin is late as usual." He went on flippantly. "Anyway…I was thinking of sacking him."

Guinevere stared, still safely pressed against the wall, though he seemed to be advancing slowly, taking small dangerous steps.

_Oh dear. And what was he talking about? Getting rid of Merlin?_

"I'd rather have a…_woman_ servant anyway."

That made her eyes widen with utter disbelief. A _woman_ servant? There was _no_ such thing. Well, not for a man anyway. He really _was_ mad!

Arthur chuckled before reaching for her hand. His lips started a kissing climb, commencing at her wrist. "Oh now my Love, do not look at me like that. I promise we will take turns._ I will be your man servant too. _It's about time someone take care of you, wait on you_…my Darling…_" Steadily the venture continued, all the way up her arm, his lips moistening more with each one.

As they reached her shoulder, it was one step beyond for them to be pressed on _suave soft skin_.

Guinevere shuddered, half with yearning and half with bafflement.

This could not be happening.

_Oh let this happen more_.

Madness Gwen…_madness!_

_Hot…wet…_

He whispered around her ear, his tongue sliding past his lips to tickle…

"But first…I will need a shirt my love. Help me find one…_please_…Or perhaps…_you'd rather me without one_." His smile was roguish with only _half_ hidden meaning.

First it was that feel against her ear that…_oh_…and now it was that smile that could dissolve her into…

_Alright Gwen. Get a hold of yourself. _

_THIS IS NOT NORMAL._

For days he has been in such a sour mood. _So have you actually._ He is not the type though to just all of the sudden _DECLARE_ his love. _Maybe neither are you._ Something is wrong here. You must find out what…even if…

_Oh if…_

His lips feel so divinely against yours.

_Oh stop!_

This might be some nutty spell! Or even worse…_maybe he is sick!_ Truly ill, not sure what _kind_ of illness, but perhaps something that has made him _delirious_.

With concern, she reached up now, clasped his cheeks in her hands. They felt a little warm, but nothing too heated, so probably no fever. At least that was a blessing.

Arthur smiled down at her attentions, finding her clasping hands with his own, and linking their fingers as much he could. _"Oh brings your lips to mine Guinevere Darling…"_

The way he whispered was _too_ much. His voice held so much passion and need for her, as much as her own body yearned to be closer that…

_She gave in_, feeling how his lips hungered for more, and her own did too, as their hands found safe places to rest and grip, _tug and…_

_Oh_ this had to stop!

_Enough!_

His bare chest is so _lusciously…oh!_

She had no recourse. He was much too strong and her mouth desired it _just_ as strongly. The kiss happened without her denial…

_Absentmindedly_, deep into their affections, she pushed at it, feeling the _oh too _tempting_ steel _there. He was such a man of physique. Arthur was not the idle prince some might be. He fought hard and his body _showed strongly_ for it. _Too strongly_, against her _wandering_ fingers that…

Guinevere let out a nervous laugh. This was too far, _forbidden territory that she must rush away from now._

Safely she placed her hands on his cheeks again. They did not heat her fingers…_as much anyway_.

Sense must come back; all practical thought had to return now. Her instinct was to kiss him, to run away from him, to demand what in all of Camelot was _WRONG_ with him?

But let sense prevail.

_Calm Gwen…calm_.

She needed to know how this insanity could have started. He never said words like this and kissed her so repeatedly as such. Something _new_ was floating inside him. Something _odd_ had to be directing him.

"_Arthur…listen to me_. You _must_ tell me what has made you this way."

He got hold of one of her delicate little hands, lifting it now to his already well opened lips, _used plenty to show her all his desire this morning_. "You ask that as if you do not know. _My teasing Guinevere_. It is you _Lovely_ of course. _You beautiful desirable woman you_."

Guinevere _stared_, even as his kisses now fell wetly on her hand. _This was truly madness!_ This had to be a dream! It had to be! _"Wake up Gwen…"_ She frantically told herself. "WAKE UP!"

Arthur cocked his head with amusement, lifting a finger to her lip. "You _are_ awake my Lovely…_wide awake with me_." He brought her in close against his chest, _which of course brought her face against his broad upper masculinity_, her lips too close to taste skin.

_Oh and she could feel too potently the hard hotness._ This could _not_ last. He still wore nothing on top.

Desperately she pushed away, ranting, rambling. "A shirt, you need a shirt _my…oh…my Lord…I'll get you one!_" She waved, rushing to his dresser. "_Oh no! Wrong one…these are you pants! Hah hah…_

_Hah…ohhhh..ha!_"

He stood watching with a peculiar smile, loving her silly blushings.

_Shirt…you must find a shirt. Not pants!_ Her sensible mind counseled with wild _waverings_ of temperament, trying to get a grip on all this outlandishness. _Shirt…find a shirt, ANY one. Just find it! Get something on that sculpted chest. Cool this man down. _

_Wake up from this insane dream Gwen!_

Finally she found the _right_ drawer. She pulled out the first one, a dark blue tunic. "_OH! Ha…found one…yes!"_ Before she could hastily turn around though, a pair of _sneaky_ arms from behind _snaked_ around the front of her dress, hands securing at her middle.

"_Aw, now calm down._ My anxious Guinevere, _relax with me_. Oh…and thank you for finding my shirt. You are the most wonderful…_woman_ servant. I only hope I can be as…adept when it's my turn…

_To serve you Darling_."

_Oh_ those lips again. _Those darn wonderful lips!_ His still yet to be clothed chest _was still too_ warm against her vulnerable back. It was a fight to keep the shirt in her hands as his administrations made her tasks all too hard.

Soon enough his lips were drifting from her neck to her collarbone…_to…_

She did _it_. She pushed at the side of his face, saying _NO_ to his lips with her hand.

_Oh, if the king saw…she'd be in the stocks!_

"Arthur, _stop_!"

Oh if the king saw _any_ of this he'd fall over with shock!

Turning fully around from his grasp now, Guinevere batted away all his wandering hands and arms. "We must put this on you Sire…_NOW_!"

His look of seconded shock at what she had done now turned to chuckling laughter. "_Oh see_, it as I told you before my Darling. _You never fail to surprise me Guinevere_. You really are such a delight, a woman of…"

"_Yes, yes, yes…let's get this on you Sire!"_ Guinevere shouted out practically and hastily, without even realizing it was _inside out_, because the day Merlin had placed it in the dresser he had been in a hurry; she thrust the shirt over the way too handsome hot Prince's…_chest_.

At least now she could avoid _emergency_. Partly anyway. At least he was finally fully clothed, except for his bare feet. No matter of them though. They couldn't be dangerous.

_Could they?_

_Oh never mind!_

"_Hmmmm_…I don't know _which_ it is Guinevere. Whether when you call me by my given name, or the more formal titles that make me even more _ravenous_ for you. Especially when those luscious lips of yours utter ever so heavenly…_my Lord…ahhh_…"

_Oh he was making this hard! _Talk about something practical._ Keep him on the mundane._ He had a busy day ahead. He could not be acting like this! "_Sire_…you're supposed to be going on the hunt today. _Remember?_ With Merlin and the knights."

Arthur reached down to stroke her cheek. "Thank you my _Lovely_ for helping me with my clothing. You really do so much better a job at it than Merlin.

_Now come here and let my lips reward you handsomely_."

Before she could even protest they were locked in another heated kiss. The room was slightly spinning, the sun forming outside just now, was dancing around with golden beams inside where they stood…

_Oh Gwen you are horrible at stopping this! Really, gather a hold of yourself! Or wake up from this dream if that's still what it really is!_

She was, _oh, the most divine_. She tasted like _all the finest fruit and wine_. Really, he could stay here with her f_orever_. Forget any hunt or whatever _nonsense_ was supposed to happen this day. _All he wanted was his beloved in his arms._ Let them fall back to…

_Aw…_

_Yes!_

It was like all his sense was gone…and _hers_ was starting to float out to whatever mixed up pond his had gone to! She glanced back to the unmade bed, realizing her mistake as his eyes _joined_ the direction of hers.

"Aw my Lovely, _you read my mind!_ You enchantress you…_come_. _Let us be together in pure rapture where-_

She pushed at his now safely clothed chest and shook her head, darting to the side of the bed. "Now Arthur…"

He let out a fun laugh. "_Ah…you want to play? _Is that it my love?

She shook her head furiously. Either he was insane or she was having the wildest dream ever!

_That grin_…oh that grin on his face now…

He smirked with heavy innuendo.

"_Well…let the games begin!"_

**~{}~**

**Next Time:**

_**Oh really…where were his swords, or a dagger, or even some blasted arrow when one was needed?**_

**~{}~**

**Thank you for reading/feedback adored.**

All I can say about this part is after **Sweet Dreams** I always wanted to see Arthur go that kind of nutty over…_Guinevere_. So…here we go…my little attempt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**Part V: Sport**

Thank you for the kind feedback/reading. It's so appreciated! Oh and **guardian_jizz**, you partly predicted what's to come lol (great ideas). Thanks everyone!

_**Lovely…**_

_**Play the game with me…**_

_**Drive me into madness of feeling.**_

_**Enchant me.**_

_**Taunt me.**_

_**Tantalize me…**_

_**Until the capture is complete…**_

_**Into your Arms…**_

_**Under your embrace.**_

**~{}~**

Merlin turned up the staircase and hit the landing.

It was as he made his way down frantically the hallway he had to screech to a halt before running into…

_OH NO._

"SIRE!"

The king too came to a fast halt, fixing his eyes on the wide eyed servant. Really, this boy always acted so…_odd_. If it hadn't been for his diligent service to Arthur he would have had him replaced a long time ago. "_WHAT_ are you doing?"

Merlin, breath coming out in frantic gasps after all his running, tried to smile_. Failing miserably._ At least this spurt of needed energy was ending the hangover mostly. Now he just had to explain to the king why he was running through the palace like a crazy person. _That's all. Hah…_

_Easy! Sure…ohhhhhh…never again!_

_Never would he drink again!_

"_Sire_, I can explain."

Uther held up his hand. _Did he want an explanation?_ After all the horrible ones he'd heard before…_not really_. The boy often talked like there was something _mentally_ wrong with him. Honestly, he could do _without_ the explanation, at least for now. "_No._ Forget it. It's getting late. Just…make sure Arthur is downstairs _very_ soon in time for the hunt…_or get ready to try out our newest crop of potatoes_."

_Oh no_. Those were the worst. He knew exactly what the man meant. He hated them…_the stocks_.

And the potatoes.

"Yes Sire…_of course Sire_." Merlin bowed low a half dozen times.

The king shook his head with irritation and left with a whirr of his red royal cloak.

Merlin watched…twisted his head…_made sure he was all the way around the corner…_

Before the sprint began _again_.

He had to keep them separate…_had to!_

**~{}~**

"_No…Arthur- _

She was cut off as he circled around the bed. Picking up her skirts, Guinevere rushed to the other side of the room where his table was. Putting her hand up, she warned. "Now Arthur, _that is enough!_ You have no time to play. Neither do I. Really, I must get back to my work."

"_Ooooohhhh…how I love how you dart back and forth_. It makes you _even more lovely_ Guinevere!"

She stared at him like he was one step away from total insanity.

Then as he started to make his way near...

"Arthur…" She lifted up the first thing her hand could find, a deer's head.

_A DEER'S head?_

_Oh_, she did admire so many things about him _but really_, what was it that made hunting men like him think such a thing was something that should be _displayed_?

She would never have such a thing in her home! Pretty flowers and other natural or cusine décor…not _DEER HEADS_. _Oh…awful_.

Still, she kept it in hand as her sort of…_weapon_. Frantically she waved it around.

"_Arthur…you take one step closer and…"_

He laughed with amusement. _This really was so much fun! Ah his darling sweetheart was such a delight!_ "And what pray tell my sweet Guinevere…will you do with it? _Hurt me?_"

She turned to see the thing fully that was in her hand, _its beady eyes staring back at her almost like it was complaining with a loud cry about its untimely demise_. Perhaps it might come to life with how _wild_ things already were.

Really, what _would_ she do with it?

Guinevere put back down the deer head, _leaving it alone in its misery_.

Then she reached for the next thing that brushed by her hand and lifted it up with a…_second warning_.

"Well THIS I will not stop at using so you heed my warning Arthur!"

"_A banana?"_

Guinevere's eyes widened. Taking a sidelong glance it was _indeed_ a yellow half circled fruit. _Oh really_…where were his swords, or a dagger, or even some blasted arrow when one was needed?

_Fie!_

She threw the thing down with disgust and scurried back over to the bed area. Not the best place to go, but that table had lent her no support. _Bad area of his room!_ "Arthur, you stay away from me!"

He laughed with full rich timbre, reaching the opposite side of the bed from where she was standing now. Catching her pensive look he simply fell down on the bed and reached out his hand.

Guinevere picked up her skirts again to run, but before she could get too far, his hand pulled at her arm to bring her down with him onto the _too accommodating_ mattress. Falling flat onto her back, surrounded by all the cushions, and his guiding hand to protect her, she looked up with pure fright.

_And…disbelief._

_And…strange actual wonderings of what he would do next that didn't have all that much fear laced in them._

"Arthur-

His mouth closed down upon hers with fierce intent, kissing the lips he so desired before he softly pulled and whispered. _"Quiet, Love. There is nothing to fear."_

She pushed up against his mouth now with an inch of anger lacing through her. _Really, he was thinking too much of himself._ "I do _not_ have to take command from you…_not in your bed anyway_." Sure, she _did_ listen to his direction around the palace, but that was something else. He had no real right to tell her how she should act in his bed and uh…

_Well Gwen you really shouldn't be in his bed, should you? It's his fault. I stand by that._ "…and I am _not_ afraid."

Arthur smiled fully at that, teasing at her chin with his fingers. "Oh how I _love_ when you surprise me with your feistiness and all your courage. _You know how much I admire courage Guinevere._ And there are so many _other_ things I…

_Admire about you too_."

He wasn't _done_. He was moving to kiss her again…

Guinevere lifted her hands with little direction from her mind, _rather some other less wise part of her taking over_.

Tracing her fingers over his cheeks, watching his eyes close at the touch, she lifted her lips to his. Feeling him strongly kissing her back, she trailed her fingers away from his face and tangled them into the gold of his hair, _all the rich ores of waves she sought out_. Arthur's hand moved down her dress, picking some at the material, and yet not moving it away, nothing scandalous.

_That is other than a prince kissing and caressing a servant girl on his royal bed._

It was _enough_ though, reminding Guinevere of her early morning dream and of just how hazardous this was.

_Any moment they could be-_

She came out of the kiss, breathing heavily, and then pushed up at his chest. _"No…Arthur…this…we…oh…if ever I didn't want to be rambling it's now!"_ She complained with disgust.

Arthur chuckled before burrowing his head against the dark curls that framed her face so gorgeously. _"Oh Gwen…my Guinevere…"_ He whispered.

She should really just push him away. _This could not go on._ If that door opened they'd be-

"_No, Arthur…"_

She pushed one last time to sit up on the bed. His hands were quick though as he snuck them around her waist and brought her against the headboard.

"You are supposed to be on the hunt, My Lord."

He smiled goofily. "And you just made me desire you even more…_ah…it's the my Lord. Gets me I told you_."

Oh for all of Camelot's sake. It was his mouth again.

_Hot. _

_Parted. _

_Yearning. _

_Wanting_.

And _hers_ did too.

She kissed him back.

_And at that exact moment…_

_T_he door _did_ open.

**~{}~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCE HAS NOT LEFT YET?"

The guard sheepishly replied, knowing someone was going to be in _deep_ trouble. Better It be someone else than him. "You see Sire…he cannot be found."

The king took a predatory step forward, leaving his late morning snack, his cloak billowing royally after him, as he countered angrily. "Well where is he?"

"No one knows Sire."

Uther Pendragon slapped his glove down to the table that sat in the dining quarters. Eyes pointedly hard, he gestured directly to the guard. "Well then, FIND HIM."

"Yes Sire."

Before the guard, and his team could leave, Uthur frowned. "Wait a minute. That bumbling servant boy of his…he was acting all…strange earlier. Not much different from the usual, but look for him too. I have a feeling he's the reason my son is so…_LATE_."

The king sighed after the guards' departure. He couldn't let them do this alone, not when his son was _'missing'_ and that boy had some _ANSWERS_ to give. "Merlin." He muttered with irritation and too left the dining room.

There would be a heavy price to pay when he found that _BOY_ and found out whoever else was responsible for this debacle.

First he'd head to his son's quarters and then…

**~{}~**

"OH NO! ARE YOU BOTH MAD?

OH…I'm never drinking again!"

Guinevere jumped. Arthur swore.

Merlin stood still with mouth wide open.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Close the door Merlin and leave us alone! I've told you before…learn to KNOCK!"

Guinevere scrambled away from the bed, pushing down at her dress that had risen…_well_…at least only to the knee.

_Even though that could probably be seen as one percent improper or something such_.

"This…_uh_…" She gestured to the bed. "That was _not at all_ what it looked like. We were in the bed of course…"

Merlin's eyes widened as he shut the door hard and picked up the fallen laundry, placing it on a chair.

If anyone saw this!

Arthur stood in back of his love with an amused smile, _letting her tell the story_. At least for now. _Ah, his love could be so entertaining!_

"I don't mean _in_ the bed…I meant _on_…the…well _the bed_…_not on_…um…_ooooohhhhh!_" She let out with exasperation as Arthur finally broke in to _save_ her.

Merlin watched with even more marbling eyes as Arthur now nuzzled against Gwen's shoulder. "Oh Darling don't deny it, how much you love me and I you. And how…_Merlin_ stupidly interrupted a very intimate romantic…_moment between us_."

Guinevere looked back at him like he was once again…

She lifted her hands with utter bafflement.

_That did it!_

She was _not_ dreaming. And something was very _WRONG_ with him. Fine, he got amorous with her, but for him to admit to his servant, his friend, his…_for him to admit at all_!

"You truly _are_ MAD! _Arthur, what has happened to you?_" She looked to Merlin for some kind of…_reason_. "Do _you_ have an explanation for this, because somebody must! _I've never seen him like this!_"

Yes, the kisses had been heavenly and such, but he was late for the hunt and he was acting like it was of _no_ concern at all.

_This was an Arthur Pendragon so unlike any other she had ever witnessed!_

Merlin gestured downward as things got even…

_Weirder._ "Or like…_that_."

**~{}~**

**Part VI: Hide-And-Go-Seek**

_**Rush with me away from the interruption**_

_**Let us find a place where no one will seek**_

_**Together we play the game better than anyone else**_

_**Or if not…**_

_**At least we'll make the strongest try lovely…**_

_**Until…**_

_**Unless…**_

_**We are Caught.**_

**~{}~**

Guinevere lowered her astonished eyes at Merlin's words.

_He_ was _down on his knees_, face up against her waist now with total devotion, muttering to Merlin. "Your services won't be needed today. Guinevere will tend to me…_and later I to her_." He brought in the last words with a roguish smile.

_Poor Gwen_. She looked like she was in the middle of some wild ludicrous dream or magical concoction. Sure she had looked totally into…_well what Merlin had witnessed when he walked into the room_, but now she just seemed completely baffled. "Oh dear. It's worse than I thought."

Guinevere took a step forward, not realizing that when she did so, he would…

_Uh…_

_Follow along._

_Sliding at her feet._

Merlin laughed at it.

Guinevere frowned. "_Merlin_ this is _not_ funny! Do you really have any explanation for this…_please say yes_!"

He chuckled a bit more before realizing she was uh…_extremely serious, _and before he thought about what the _king_ would do with both their heads if he caught any of this. "Yeah…we need to talk Gwen. _Just us_."

Arthur stood up now. "Anything that you have to say to _my Love_ you can say to me. And as I said before Merlin, _LEAVE_. My love and I would like to be…_ALONE_."

He started nibbling on her ear.

Merlin laughed as Gwen actually batted his head away.

"_Arthur, stop it!"_

As his attention was on her…_uh…neck_, Merlin took a step closer and whispered to his friend. _"Gwen, you need to get him away for a minute. Can you get him to listen to you?"_

Well all this time _he_ had used adoring loving words for her. Perhaps the same type of titles and endearments would work _with him_. She had no _other_ thing to try anyway.

Arthur got protective again though at that moment and uh…_jealous_. He brought out his hand, pushing at Merlin's chest with warning, before he solidly wrapped his arm around his beloved. "Go away Merlin. And do not _deign_ to get close to Guinevere again. _Now leave us_."

Merlin couldn't believe this was happening…_again_. It was wild enough the first time with the Lady Vivian. Now with…

_Oh…no more cider._

_Never never never never never again._

Of course now Arthur slid down Gwen's form once more, burrowing his head against her waist, _with his new favorite position_.

Gaius had warned Merlin it would get _worse_. He hoped the remedy was pretty much made. It was most definitely _getting worse now_. "Uh…" He looked down with shock.

_The Prince of Camelot was on his knees cuddling up against a servant girl. Sure it was Gwen, but…_

_Wow._

Guinevere rolled her eyes with exasperation at Merlin's tongue-tied reaction, and tried to dislodge herself, walking forward. Arthur actually slid across the floor with her again. Merlin chuckled, before biting down his laughter at Gwen's frowning features.

"_I told you this is not funny Merlin! Now help me."_ She gestured down to the _amorous_ prince.

Merlin lifted his hands with confusion. "How?"

Guinevere shook her head. Merlin was a good enough friend, _but really_, sometimes he could be almost as useless as Arthur often complained he was.

It was her turn now to let out her affections. She spoke firmly, but lovingly. "_Arthur Darling_…come up from there now. _Arthur_…"

She held on strongly to his cheeks as he finally stood up in front of her.

"_Yes, lovely?"_

Merlin listened to it with befuddlement. It was as bad as with Lady Vivian. No…really…it _exceeded_ that and to think this was barely magical. Obviously Arthur was extremely _love deprived_ and had held in a lot of his…_uh_…desires.

"Go behind the screen for a moment Arthur Dear…_I have a surprise for you_."

His smile was one of an excited little boy. "_Oh_…what?"

Realizing Merlin was watching all this, Guinevere half blushed, but continued strongly. "_Now now_, if I told you it wouldn't be a _surprise,_ would it Darling? _Now don't make me angry._ Do as I say. Walk behind the screen. _You will get your surprise soon enough_."

Arthur nearly _skipped_ behind the screen, giving them a gleeful little smile before he disappeared even.

Merlin looked to Gwen. _"Wow…you're good."_

Guinevere, ever the practical, _wanted answers_, not praise. Touching at Merlin's wrist she walked with him back to the other side of Arthur's quarters. "Merlin, what is this about? _Why is he acting this way?_ And is it just me…_or is he getting even worse_? You saw how he was at my skirts…_TWICE_."

Merlin nodded his head. "Yeah, well the longer the effect, the more _intense_ it becomes. Alright, look Gwen. I have to make this fast because I have to get back to Gaius and see if he has the remedy. It's a long story, but it's also sort of my fault. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Arthur's been in less than a happy mood lately."

Guinevere frowned slightly. "Yes…well…I've seen it. I knew he has was angry at practice yesterday and…_well my mood hasn't been that great either_."

Merlin smiled softly. It was something he really liked about Arthur, that of all the courtly ladies he could have picked, it was _Gwen_ who he was soft on. It was Gwen who he saw beyond just a servant girl. Sure Arthur was royalty, above and beyond both of them, but the more time went on the less he seemed to falter on those divisions. It showed glimpses of the king he would become, and the strongest reason why Merlin stayed in his keep faithfully.

"_Merlin…"_ Guinevere cut through his musings. Soon enough his father would search for him. _Then what?_

"_Right._ Look, long story short, I was supposed to give Arthur a vial last night to simply help him relax…and lessen his emotions, nothing more. And I was supposed to give Mr. Frandish one to help him with his marital issues with his wife. I accidentally _mixed_ them though. I kind of was on the cider last night."

Guinevere's eyebrows came up, but she said nothing.

"Eh, so, Arthur got the one for the marital issues and Mr. Frandish got the one to actually _temper_ his feelings."

Guinevere's look was one of almost disappointment. "So all this amorous attention, it's simply a farce, something brought on by Gaius's vial?"

Merlin shook his head hard, wondering about Gwen's unhappy look. "No…_no Gwen_. Not at all. What the vial does is brings out the highest of emotion. That's what Gaius told me. It's not like it was with the Lady Vivian, if that's what you mean. _Understand, that was a spell_. This is just a…chemical concoction." Sure it had a little bit of magic, but he couldn't tell Gwen that, and besides, Gaius told him that was a very tiny part of it. "_You know that Arthur loves you_. He proved that before. Just both of you are always holding _in_ your feelings. This helped him bring them out. _That's all_."

Guinevere's look was skeptical. "With maybe a bit of _exaggeration_?" _He had been on his knees at her waist. Enough meant._

Merlin chuckled softly. "Yes, well okay maybe some_. But it's not any kind of façade_. It's all _real_ Gwen. Just magnified a bit."

_Perhaps a thousand bits. Aaaahh…_

Maybe that should be a lovely thought to hold onto. Perhaps all his kisses should make her want to keep him this way.

_However…_

"He _can't_ stay like this Merlin. He has to go on the hunt. He has duties to Camelot. I will not let him live on with his head in the clouds where his life could be put in danger. You said Gaius has a remedy?"

A wondering smile came to Merlin's face. It was like Gwen to put others before herself. She _hadn't_ seemed to be fully complaining to Arthur's attention when he opened the door, but of course she wanted him to be focused like he normally was_. How could love be any more valid than that? _"Yeah, I have to go back to Gaius now to see if he has it ready. Then I can bring it to you and we can give it to Arthur. Do you think you can deal with him a bit more? Keep him in here a while longer? If he never had seen you today he would have been able to focus, but since he saw you…well…

He'll be thinking of you even on the hunt."

"_My Lovely…I'm still waiting!" _

Merlin snickered, but seeing Gwen's hot look, he smuggled it as fast he could. "Sorry.

Gwen sighed, pushing at him now. "_Go_…get the remedy from Gauis. I'll…deal with him."

She looked anxious. Merlin had a few more words to put in that probably _wouldn't_ help with that. "Oh…and uh Gwen, he's getting _really_ late for his hunting trip now. Don't be surprised if the king starts um…_looking for him_. Before he finds _me_ and feeds me to the dogs." He gave that fatal grin that was customary of his and rushed out of the room, making sure to close the door tight before he left.

Exasperated, Guinevere dropped her head to her hands.

"_DARLING!"_

_Oh dear._ How would she ever explain her own lateness for all her tasks? And…oh what on earth was she going to give him as her…_surprise?_

**~{}~**

"There he is! Guards, seize him!"

_Oh no!_

He dived around the corner, hiding underneath one of the arches.

"Now, where is he…ah…_go that way!_" The king ordered. He had been on his way to his son's quarters, since it seemed no one had attempted checking _there_. _He'd deal with their lack of intelligence used, later. _

But then they spotted…_the servant boy_.

As they headed in the opposite direction of where he hid, Merlin looked around, seeing a loose statue that was not too heavy and yet large enough to startle. It would have to work. Hopefully the king wouldn't think it magic because actually the other day one of the statues had fallen off its base, so poorly put there by some new castle workers.

He lifted his hand with concentration. _"Uprooare offfeere atttaz eplacemeteae."_ Directing his eyes to it and using the magical words, caused the statue to fall off its pedestal. _"Eeffforrade…"_ With that _last_ command, it rolled right in their direction.

Of course the _chaos_ began after that.

"_Aaaaahhh!"_

"Out of my way!"

"FIE…_run away-statue!_"

Down they went like toppling trees, all three of them, the statue's roll coming to a stop a bit after. The king stared with astonishment.

Merlin ran down the stairs in the other direction, somewhat forgotten…for now at least.

_Until he heard…_

"GET UP! I need to speak to that boy to find out why my son is so late! Now FIND him! Figure out what direction he headed in! And somebody…put that statue back firmly on its base. I will not have objects _ROLLING_ around the castle while our guests are here! Who did such a poor job in getting it secure?

_I will have their head on a chopping block!_"

_Oh no._

Merlin raced to the quarters he shared with Gauis, unwatched now as the _melee_ ensued.

~{}~

_Oh…she had nothing!_ He wanted a _surprise_ and she had not a single thing except for…_well…_

"Okay _Darling,_ come out now…_but with your eyes closed_."

She watched as he walked a bit awkwardly from behind the screen, hands out to help him navigate. It made her smile with tenderness as now she moved forward and clasped at his cheeks. _"Surprise Arthur…"_ She brought his face down for a deep kiss from her lips, finishing off it all with a gentle one that teased over his mouth.

He finally opened his eyes, looking down at her curiously. "Wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

She raised an eyebrow to him. "You don't approve?"

He shook his head with conviction. "No…_I approve very much_."

She smiled.

"_Arthur! Son…Arthur open the door!"_

Until she heard _that_ voice.

"_OH NO!"_

Arthur was grinning though, pulling at her hand. "Oh come my Darling, let us go tell my father how ravenous we are for each other.

_He will be so delighted!_"

**~{}~**

Racing through the door, he shut it tight.

"Merlin, _what_ is going on out there?"

"Trust me, _you don't want to know Gaius_."

The old man stared before…_Merlin was right_. Better _not_ to know.

"Please tell me you have the remedy."

"Well actually Merlin…"

The pounding came on the door then.

"_Open up! The king needs to see Merlin, NOW!"_

**~{}~**

"_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"_

"Come Lovely." Arthur was still excitedly pulling her along.

Outside to where _HE_ bellowed…

"_ARTHUR! _

_Get the door open!"_

_Oh dear_, the guards would have it open in a second. She could not wait.

And he still wanted to share everything with his father, _so love fused he was_.

"Come…"

"_No!"_ She hissed and pulled back at his hand, before smiling sweetly, feeling a trickle of sweat forming on the back part of her dress.

_This was more wearying than washing the laundry!_

"_Arthur Darling_…we're going to play a game."

He stopped at that, the boyish grin returning to his face. "Aw, two in a day, well you know how much I love playing Guinevere. _What game shall we partake in now?_"

The door's creak that signaled its attempt to be opened, _sounded_. She looked anxiously at it and then at…

Would have to do!

"_We're going to hide from your father Arthur…"_

**~{}~**

"Where is he?"

The guards came rushing in, turning to Gaius who was working on something or another…_physician stuff they assumed_.

"Who?" The old man asked with a creased brow.

"Merlin, Gaius."

He gave a deep frown, showing clearly that they were _disturbing_ his work. "Well with Arthur of course. They're going on the hunt, right? He's probably at the stables getting the horses ready."

The guards made a face. _They hadn't entirely thought of that, not a single one of their particular group having searched there…YET. Hopefully the other had. _They gave their pardons and rushed down the stairs before the king could find out their blunder and start the _head chopping_.

"You can come out now."

A large barrel at the far side of the room flipped open. Out of it jumped a boy who was _very_ familiar. "The remedy?" Merlin asked, brushing away any bits of seed that had fallen on him while he hid in the container.

Gaius smiled and passed it to him. "Here."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief and yelled it out as he left. "Never again Gaius…I swear!

_Never again_ will I dip into the cider!"

**~{}~**

"_Awwww…this is fun."_

"_Ssssshhhhhh….remember Arthur Dear, I told you, we must be quiet as a mouse…"_

"_But we should tell Father. He will be so happy, seeing you as lovely as I do…"_

"_No…we'll surprise him later." _Right, _eons_ later.

She put her finger in front of her mouth to silence him once more as _they_ searched the room_, the guards and his father_.

As soon as the door had begun to open earlier, she had grasped onto his hand and hid with him behind one of his deepest pieces of furniture that the curtain partly covered. She could only hope they would not investigate _here_ too deeply.

His lips pressed against her neck. Grimacing, she pushed away at his head. _"Arthur…don't…"_

Her shoe scraped against the floor as she negated him, creating a sound.

One of the guards turned back.

Guinevere could feel her heart beating horribly fast_. _

_Oh no, oh no_…she breathed.

The guard started walking toward the furniture, began to lift at the curtain.

Guinevere prayed for a miracle.

_Anything!_

As in rushed two of the other guards.

"_Sire, Merlin was spotted on the other side of the castle!"_

"_Come on…let's go get him!"_

They all ran out of the room.

She could finally stand up, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth.

"_Oh Darling_, were you _afraid_?"

She had half the mind to _smack_ him _unbelievably_. Maybe it would seem crazy later, but right now she would love to have _the Arthur back who used so little of adoring sympathetic sentimental words and…shunned all this_.

She _needed_ him back.

_And what about Merlin?_ Would they catch him before-

The door started to open again.

"_Oh_, _should we play hide and go-_

Arthur started to ask _as…_

"Guinevere grasped at his hand _to-_

"_I got it!"_

**~{}~**

**Next time:**

"_**Oh no! They're coming! **__**And I don't think I can do this anymore!**_**"**

**~{}~**

Thank you for reading/feedback adored.

Excuse my attempt at Merlin's magical words. This is where I draw inspiration from. A lot of it seems to border on Latin to me, and I think I heard it _is_ based on some of that. So since I took choir in college where we sang a ton of Latin, I kind of mesh regular English with that…at least I attempt too, lol. I'd just rather do that than try to copy the show directly because I think it's more genuine and won't fall into problems of accuracy…since my bit is made up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**Part VII: Everything**

**Thank you for your feedback/so appreciated!**

**~{}~**

_**Lovely…**_

_**My mind is blurred with fantastical thoughts…**_

_**And yet soon enough all will come clear…**_

_**With whatever calamity there might be intended…**_

_**And yet…**_

_**Lovely will this all be remembered?**_

_**Or fully…**_

_**Forgotten**_

_**And If so…**_

_**Will you remind me?**_

**~{}~**

"_OH_." She clasped her hand against her heart, relief flowing at the sight of him. "_Merlin_, finally! The king was here!"

He nodded his head, noticing now how Arthur was once again _too besotted by Gwen's neck_ to pay attention to anything they were saying. "Yeah, _I know_. Hey, look, if you don't see me again, tell Arthur I'm in the stocks. I'm not sure I'll be able to escape the king and the guards once more. Just give it to him and make sure he drinks it _all_. He'll then fall asleep, but for a very short time, and when he wakes, he'll most likely forget all this. One last thing, make sure he's somewhere that _uh_…"

Guinevere reached for the vial. "_Understood_. Go ahead."

Using the door on the far side, Merlin raced out of the room, ready to sneak around again until finally Arthur would be back to his…

_Normal self._

Of course then he had no idea how he was going to explain _any of this_, but leave that for later.

**~{}~**

Feeling the prince's caresses still wetly against her neck, Guinevere took a deep breath. _One last game to play._ "Arthur…_look at me now_."

He lifted his head with a _dreamy_ smile.

She smiled too, holding the vial behind her back. "Now Arthur, _let's go over to the bed_."

Well _that_ turned his smile into a _full-fledged goofy grin_. He practically _skipped_ over there, holding at her hand. Guinevere watched the reaction with a rolling of her eyes. _Men indeed_. Like _boys_ when they got what they wanted. Little did he know, it _wouldn't_ be exactly as he thought.

She pointed as they reached it. "Sit down on the bed, Arthur."

He shook his head with emphasis. "I'd rather we _lie_ down on it."

She came back at him definitively. "Well this is _my_ game. Perhaps when it is _yours_, we can play it your way_. For now, it's my rules_."

Seeing how she had her little hands solidly fixed at her waist, he chuckled with admiration. "Oh you know I love when you become _commanding_ my Lovely."

She smiled shortly. "Yes I do."

Taking the vial in her hand, she lifted away the lid, took a sniff and…

_Oh it smelled horrible!_

She tried to hide the fact with a smile that barely edged out past the tight grimace.

"First Arthur, I need you to drink this."

He took one sniff, wrinkling his nose with disgust after, and shook his head firmly. "_Oh, no_…that smells _dreadful_ Guinevere. I can't have any of that."

She sat herself down too on the bed, moving right next to him. "But I want you to Arthur. And you see…" She reached for his hand, caressing it with her fingers lovingly. _"If you do…drink it…"_ Her lips found his cheeks, traveled with warm wetness against his neck. _"We can play your way next. Follow my rules…_

_And then I will have no choice but to follow yours…"_

She brought in with whispering emphasis, trailing her lips up…and down. _"My Lord…"_

_That_ did it.

Even though he grimaced at the smell once more, he took the vial from her.

Guinevere wondered with a slight smile at _maybe_ the way she could enchant him. _Seemed she just had._

Arthur lifted the vial to her with a jaunty salute and took a sip, giving a hard grimace after. "_Ohhhhh_…Guinevere. It _tastes_ worse." He complained.

She smiled with understanding, kissing the top of his brow, her fingers lingering over his cheek. "I know Arthur, I know, but it will be over soon."

_All over_, she thought with emphasis.

He gave a lopsided unhappy look, but lifted the vial again, downing the remaining liquid inside it with a tight swallow. Guinevere watched, seeing how he showed her not a drop was left. "Very good Arthur!" She clapped and watched carefully.

_Now it was his turn! _

It filled Arthur with excitement. He moved in to bring her down with him to the…

_That_ was when it started to _hit_ him. She viewed it as his body began to slump, his head falling, his eyes going heavy. Hurriedly she moved to be in the way. His descending form fell into the cradle of her lap, his head right in the middle, as fully his eyes closed.

Guinevere peered down gently, wiping at his still wet lips from the drink. Then she stroked back his fallen hair from his eyes. _"Oh Arthur…"_ She whispered, for a second just a bit scared, hoping everything would be okay. Merlin said though _it would be fine_, that he would sleep for a few moments before he wakened again…

And forgot everything that happened.

_Everything._

Her lips curved slightly, words coming out of her mouth. _"I'm sorry Dar---oh goodness. Look what you've done to me. I'm sorry Arthur. I never meant to lie to you about the surprise. Or this game or…I'll just say it now. My heart turned in so many patterns…_

_When you called me your love, lovely…your darling. When you kissed me and didn't hold back a bit. Even when you brought us to this bed."_

"_Mmmm…"_

"Arthur?"

He murmured again, his head starting to turn, his eyes beginning to open. As the images in front, around, above, lost their blur, he looked up, stunned at who peered down at him. _At who was holding him_. "Guinevere?"

She smiled. He was back. _Her Arthur_. She could tell just by the clarity in his eyes. "Yes…_My_…My Lord." It was hard to not utter the loving words. He had made her used to them in the past moments of time.

He looked around, seeing the unkempt royally red bed covers around him, the lavender patterns of her dress skirts and…_they were on his bed?_ His eyes widened. "_Guinevere_…what is…"

He started to rise. She held at his arm. "_It's alright._ There is so much to explain, but there is no time now. Just…_everything's alright_."

He touched at his head as he sat up with her hand's assistance. Stunned, he looked back down at the bed, all its state of being unmade. He gestured to it with a deep frown. "Guinevere, you and I didn't-

She cut him off, knowing full well his meaning. "_Oh…no_. Nothing like that Sire."

He nodded his head, getting his bearings and remembering enough of the day before, but only shadows of the morning and then…nothing. _Strange_. "I was supposed to go out on the hunt early. Is it still morning?"

She negated. "Very late morning Sire."

"What-

He started to ask more, but just then the door burst open.

"_Oh no! They're coming!_ And I don't think I can do this anymore, you know…hide from them! Please tell me he's---

It was instinct. Even as he was still highly confused, the complaint came out with pure normality. "_Merlin_, you bumbling idiot, what are you doing running in here like that?"

Merlin beamed. "_Arthur!_ You're awake! And you're back to normal!"

Arthur stared at his servant and then looked back to Guinevere. _"What is going on?"_

The banging came now. _"Arthur!_

_Ahhhh…get the door open again!"_

"That's my father."

Merlin nodded his head anxiously. "Yeah, he's furious we haven't left yet for the hunt…and Gwen, she can't be…"

The door started to part. Guinevere gasped, pointed to the curtain and piece of furniture she'd hidden with him behind before.

Arthur stared as she scurried. "You seem _accustomed_ to this."

She poked her head up quickly. "_Just a bit_. I'll explain it all later."And then disappeared completely from sight.

He gave his affirmation. _"Indeed."_

The door flew open right as Arthur jumped away from the bed and greeted the king with a…half smile. Guinevere hiding made sense, since she had been on his bed. As for her _being_ on his bed, _that was not so normal_. It swam back to him now in half puzzled memory. Merlin came to him last night with some…_vial_. He started to drink it and…not much more after he could remember, except for all the blurriness recalled before. But he was guessing now that the vial had a lot to do with _this_.

"Father."

"Arthur, _where have you been_?"

How to answer? _Okay_, his father would not take all that easily probably to anything that had _really_ happened in this room. He knew well how the man felt about servants. Obviously too he was late, and his father was not pleased about that. Both Guinevere and it seemed Merlin had some sense of what was going on. Actually, _whatever this was_, he was most certain Merlin had helped _cause_ it. Probably also helped _solve _it…and yet.

He pointed to his servant now with strong emphasis, the explanation almost fully forged, and the boy easy to use as an excuse. "Merlin got my schedule wrong for the day, not to mention he was too _lazy_ to make my bed this morning. Told me the hunt was this afternoon…_not this morning_. So you see, I just came back from…"

He searched for an answer, getting it quickly.

"From a perusal of the crops down on the southern side. You know how they've been having issue with some of the tomato fields out there. I made sure that the planting had improved. You'll be happy to know Sire that it's much better."

Uther smiled at his son, giving approval. "Well that was very responsible of you to do Son. Now as for your _servant_…I hear the stocks are empty and the baskets of food are all ready for the _affair_."

Merlin looked to Arthur now with pleading. "_Potatoes. _My Lord, they have new kinds of potatoes. _HARD ones_."

Arthur raised a cocked eyebrow to his servant. _Really_, he could be so overly dramatic, even though the prince was _not_ intending to send him to such punishment.

Giving his servant boy only that bit of royal reaction, he turned coolly back to the king. "Father, actually I will need Merlin out on the hunt with me. I know how…_BUMBLING_…he can be, but we will need his assistance with all the arsenal and such. Perhaps…the stocks could wait."

Uther frowned at Merlin. Sure, he was a loyal worker to his son, but the boy too seemed to always be surrounded by _chaos_. "Fine. Oh and Arthur…_you might want to fix your shirt_."

The prince looked down with a frown.

Behind her hidden area, Guinevere gasped, but closed her mouth fast enough not to be heard. He had been smooth through the whole explanation, impressing her as the cool-headed prince he normally was, but now she realized _too_ that his shirt was _indeed_ inside out, all the stitching showing.

"Yes Father." Arthur nodded now and walked out with Merlin, following the king, before the two of them stopped at the stair's railing. _"Alright, what on earth just happened?"_ He whispered to his servant. "I know you had _something_ to do with this Merlin."

The boy turned to him with innocence. "Why would you say that my Lord?"

Arthur pointed to the peculiar sight below. "Because there is a statue off its base…_MERLIN_."

"OH…well that's not _my_ fault."

Arthur just smirked. Really, this should feel strangely wild, but oddly enough, it was becoming a circumstance he was growing _accustomed_ to. He had a load of questions he wanted answered, and yet there was _this_. Ever since Merlin had come along, _very_ peculiar things happened.

_Look at the record_, and yes maybe not all of it could be blamed on Merlin, but nothing as outrageous as much of this had happened in Camelot _before_ Merlin, _or seemed to have not anyway_: His father married a troll (_give that one a high point value…troll…enough said_), a beam of light helped him out of a cave (_okay so Merlin was practically unconscious during that one_), a spell was put on him that made him falsely fall in love with…_ah_…Lady Vivian, a knight came who was supposed to be dead, but _miraculously_ lived as some wraith who simply wanted to end the Pendragon Dynasty, other knights stayed alive even after they were supposed to be dead and their leader put all of Camelot into a deep sleep…_hmmm…let's see what else_…he nearly eloped with a woman he had just met, Merlin trying to cause a diversion knocked down the entire squad of guards at the gates of Camelot with a bunch of barrels…

"_Okay_…so I kind of blew something last night." Merlin finally admitted now.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, abandoning the list. _Too long._ "Uh-huh." He moved in closer, whispering. "_And what does Guinevere have to do with any of this?_ I mean not that I'm complaining, _but why was she in my room_?"

Merlin shrugged. "Because you wouldn't let her leave."

Arthur's eyes grew big.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur had a whole bunch of more questions, but for now he needed to make sure of _something_. "Alright, get my horse ready. I'll meet you down there in a bit. I have to_…tend to something_, like _fixing_ my shirt…since it's probably _another_ that you put in my drawer _INSIDE OUT_."

"_Probably."_

The prince gave him a dirty look.

Merlin started to run down the steps.

Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to his quarters, closing the doors behind him. As he turned around he noticed now that she was standing there at his bed, flattening the covers.

He shook his head with disapproval. "You don't have to do that. You're not my servant."

Holding the sheet in her hand, Guinevere stopped.

He moved forward, touching at her fingers and muttering. "I don't know why, but _something_ about those words. _Something odd_."

She nodded her head with a slight smile, remembering…_woman…servant_. She was ever so glad he was back to his normal self, but also…

Strangely _melancholy_. The _order_ would be remembered, what was expected…

_What had to be._

Gently he pulled the sheet away from her fingers. "No _really_. You don't have to clean this. I can have someone else do it. I have so much I want to ask you, but…if I don't get down there now my father will become suspicious…and even angrier. I can only guess the reason why is because I'm late. I'm just not entirely sure _why I'm so…late, _except obviously Merlin had something to do with this. I wonder at your part though…_Guinevere_."

There was still a mirage of confusion in his face. She touched his hand, understanding he was seeking reassurance, without being too direct about it. "When you come back…it will become clearer."

He quietly nodded his head, just looking into her eyes, so colored alive and deep.

Her fingers moved down, touched at the bottom hem of his shirt.

Arthur stared, thinking how much lately he had longed for being this close to her. Whatever had happened, _couldn't have been that bad_. Waking up with his head on her lap sure hadn't been something to _upset_ him.

"_Remember_…it's inside out." She told him now, referring to the shirt.

"_Right."_ He said back absentmindedly.

With all practicality Guinevere lifted up his shirt now, pulling it over his head as she saw him lift his arms to assist her. It was a slightly intimate moment that neither really wanted to discuss. Arthur watched as her small hands turned it around. Then he felt as she brought it back over his chest. Guinevere lowered the material until it sat flat over his stomach and all. Then lifting her hands, she started to straighten the collar around his neck.

Arthur caught her fingers with his, whispering emotionally. _"I miss you."_

She gave a little nervous laugh, bringing her arms down, but he kept hold of the delicate fingers of one hand. She had rejected the other already. "_Guinevere_. I'm not sure what happened…" He gestured to his room, _his bed specifically_. "_Here_, but I can say this. Waking up to see your face…

_Nicest surprise I've ever had_."

She nodded her head with a slight blush, but didn't comment on his last remark, instead his former. _"I miss you too…Sire."_

He smiled softly, reaching out to touch her cheek, but then heard it.

Guinevere cleared her throat with full intention. "_Well_, I have so much work to do. I'm late for it all. And you don't want them to have to send out a search party for you again. You _must_ go…My Lord."

A grimace tightened his face. _She was dismissing him_, reminding him of his duty that_ she seemed to never forget_. He was the prince and yet _she_ was the one who got the protocol more than ever. Sometimes maybe too much.

She parted away from him now, picking up the earlier fallen laundry, her back to him as-

"_Guinevere…"_

Holding her work, she turned around, seeing his strong blue eyes on hers, alert and with authority, the _Prince Arthur_ she respected _so_.

"I'll make sure that the reason for your lateness is explained so you are not burdened by too much more this day. _Rest assured on that_."

She smiled, gave a short bow. "Thank you…_my Lord_."

He simply nodded his head.

And she left him alone…

To his duty.

To follow her own.

Any mentions of Darling and Lovely…

_Forgotten._

**~{}~**

It was her little humble home. _That was where they met._ Now she had explained a good portion of it to him…_yet not all_.

_And not in any great detail. _

Arthur laughed through parts, had widened eyes through others, and complained boisterously about his servant through the bits of how it had all gotten _started_. Leave it to Merlin to get smashed simply by having some liquored cider, and then causing a whole _mess_ of everything.

As Guinevere now yawned though, he got up from the bench and smiled down at her, taking the cup she was holding and returning to the kitchen with it. Back turned, he spoke. "You're tired. It's been a long day for you, with all that happened."

She hadn't told him _everything_, not filling in with specifics just _how_ amorous he had been, and not allowing Merlin either to ever remark about it. Just some silly fantasy anyway, that maybe had been _too perfect_ to even be to her liking. _So he was a bit more distant this way and less open._ It was still how she _most preferred him_…

Arthur could tell _some_ had not been spoken about. Of course he didn't understand the extent, but by her momentary silences he knew she had _not_ provided him with every bit. Even as he wondered why, _he did not press_.

She stood up now too, realizing he would be leaving soon. She remained at the side of the door as he came to its front.

Gently he lifted at her hand, looking strongly into her eyes. One thing bothered him, that he hoped urgently was not the reason for her…_quiet_. "Guinevere, I didn't do anything unseemly while all this was going on, did I?"

She smiled with appreciation for his concern at any way he could have offended her. "No my Lord. Nothing of the sort."

"I just wouldn't have wanted to make you uncomfortable in any way."

"_You did not."_

He looked down into her dark reflecting eyes, with tiny bits of russet flair striking through them. _Something so…beautiful_. And _hidden_, what she still was not telling him. It seemed there was some bit of his personality during that time that she had yet to reveal.

_If ever._

"Good."

Guinevere started to turn around.

Arthur caught at her arm. Then gently he pressed her back against the wall. Whispered. _"I wouldn't want to ever offend you."_

"_Well you didn-_

He…

Didn't let her finish.

Pressing his mouth against hers, Arthur tasted _all_ of the woman who he had woken to earlier this day, with not enough clear memory of whatever had happened before. He felt her precious fingers come up against his desiring cheeks. He wished he could stay. _No._ He wished they could be silly enough to exchange each others' name on their sleeves. He wished he could walk down the town's streets with her at his side, his hand tucked through her arm to assist. He wished he could laugh with her in public and take her to the festivities. Dance in the crowd with her. Hold at her hand.

_L-_

_Achingly_ Arthur ended the kiss, hearing her breathing fast and seeing her mouth still slitted open. Wishing as much as he did probably…

_That it didn't always have to end like this._

_If only one more moment._

One bit more of feeling her soft skin. One _minute_ second of all her rich taste.

_Of…_

"Goodnight Guinevere."

So much to say and yet what?

_Say no more._

"Goodnight Sire."

He walked out into the cold night.

_Alone._

She pushed back against her wall with an unfulfilled sigh.

_Forlorn._

**~{}~**

**Part VIII: Secrecy**

_**Lovely…**_

_**Do not forget what you whispered to me in the moment of madness.**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Help me be brave.**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Let me surprise like I promised you…**_

_**As the madness reigned.**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Obey my secret.**_

**~{}~**

Back from another errand for Gaius, this time his sobriety fully intact, Merlin noticed a strange light near Gwen's house. Approaching closer, he stopped, watching silently. The flame, a mask over her face to protect its vulnerable features, the liquid metal hardening to what it would become, she was hard at work. It was hours into the night and there she was, creating something it seemed that looked like…

It was late. He didn't want to startle her, so he whispered softly, hoping it wouldn't cause too much interference. "Gwen?"

She lifted her head with definitely some shock flowing through her body, lifted at the mask to make it sit over her dark hair.

Merlin lifted his hands to reassure. "It's okay. Just me. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She finished the side she had been working on, extinguishing the flame, before removing the mask completely. Questioningly she faced her friend. "Do you need something Merlin?"

He shook his head, seeing the stump near where she had set up some kind of temporary shop, and moved to it. "No. I just…"

Her face didn't smile. The curve of her lips didn't come.

Too much like him.

Oh how temperament could change from one day to the next.

In just this week a wide range of them had presented themselves.

It was kind of erratic, but then so could be _love_.

As he looked down at all that surrounded her, and how diligently she still was focused on a piece she was toiling with, he asked. "Is that what I think it's to be?"

Guinevere nodded her head. "Yes. Probably"

"For who?"

She simply smiled with little emphasis, her dark curls falling over her forehead, now entirely escaped from the mask's earlier confinement.

Merlin smiled too, getting it, before he reached to touch her hand. "Everything okay Gwen?" He kept touching until she finally rested on the stump next to him, leaving the unfinished piece to reside alone.

It was a dark night, but half starred with beauty. In the distance could be heard a few couples who were out late, ready for the days to come that would bring in all the romantic occasions.

"I think I'll be finished with it in an evening or two. Maybe then you can give it to him."

Merlin negated that, coming in with an apology instead. "I'm sorry, you know about the other day. All that mess with the vial and everything. Hope you're not too mad about that still."

Guinevere laughed softly. "Merlin, I never _was_ mad."

He told her strongly. "You should give it to him. He'll want to know where it came from. It'll mean something-

She shook her head, all the curls now coming out of the loose hair tie she had wrapped around them. "No. It does not matter Merlin. Maybe all that with the vial was meant to happen. Maybe…"

She lifted her head to the stars with a tight swallow, finishing solidly. "It does not matter. It can _never_ happen. That's all."

Merlin grimaced, thinking of_ who _he had recalled the night he had indulged, what for a second had entered his heart. He had never told anyone but Gaius…

That is until now. _At least just a tiny bit_. "Don't say that Gwen." He reached for her hand, held at it with friendly comfort. "You love each other. That means…everything. That goes beyond things even like sorcery and battles. When you love someone, it hurts a lot, but also it's…

_Magical_."

She stared.

Merlin swallowed hard. "At least I'm _assuming_ it's that way." He _knew_ it was. _He felt it when he first kissed her_. And he felt the agony when he turned the boat into a funeral pyre. _And watched the flames take her away_.

_His Freya_. His lady of the lake.

Maybe he couldn't be with her, because she was now gone, _part of that lake she so loved_, but Gwen and Arthur were alive, very much and…

They were his friends. He wanted them happy, even if the time for such emotion was limited.

Even if Arthur was a prat…_ha_.

He looked over to the makeshift table, littered with her progress…and then to his friend. "Give him it Gwen. Trust me, I know it'll make him happy. And you I'm betting. Don't waste a single moment…because you'll regret it."

She was still staring, wondering how Merlin seemed to be talking about something that went _beyond_…

Before he could make it too personal, he backtracked now. "Look, I messed things up pretty badly with that vial. Let me make it up to you. We can work together to…"

She completed his unfinished thought, distantly thinking of that day. _"Surprise him…"_

Merlin nodded his head enthusiastically. "Ah, that's perfect Gwen!"

She shook her own. "_No_…I just meant that I promised him a surprise that day and…

Well I didn't really have anything to give him. It doesn't matter though, too late."

Merlin went on with resolve. "_No,_ it's not. Listen to me. It will work…"

She negated his words, standing now, brushing off the pants she had put on to do the dirty tasks…

"Merlin, it wouldn't. He explained as much after he stayed with me…that first time." She sighed, lifting her hands with defeat. "There are so many things. He is a prince, his father, his world…_so far from mine_. It could _never_ be. That's what he told me."

He wouldn't let her go. Merlin held tight to her arm before she could fully turn away. "_Not what he told me_." He probably shouldn't be saying this, but one bit she should know. "After all that craziness with Lady Vivian, and he had to continue the fight with Olaf, he told me to look out for you…if he didn't…_well you know_. He said you were indispensable Gwen."

Her face creased with emotion. _He always was protecting_, her _Prince_, her _Sire_, her…_Lord_… a fighter to the death, Camelot's Prince, _but_…easily he seemed to take his role on, as long as those he cared for…stayed away from harm.

_Her Arthur_.

She should just let it go, but it was only days away. He kept up his duty with ones that disappointed him. She wanted to see his…

_As…_

The words out of her mouth were quiet.

_But drizzled with hope_.

"Maybe you can help me. _You know…keep it secret_."

Merlin smiled fully, tightening his hand around hers. _"Definitely._

_My Lovely…"_

He gave her an adoring playful look, reminding her of Arthur's silliness that day.

Guinevere couldn't help but crack a bit as she responded in kind._ "Darling."_

Before she warned with fun teasing."You stay away from the Cider Merlin."

"Trust me I will."

Their friendship started from the day he first arrived in Camelot, they held at each other's hands still, laughing together…

Moods finally lightened.

And an objective planned.

**~{}~**

He was issuing the guards an evening message as he caught just a glimpse. _Enough_.

He was too far away to hear, to see enough clearly, but what he did…

The lateness.

The darkness.

Hands clasped.

Smiles.

Ridiculous laughter it seemed.

Her hair falling too intimately.

His happiness too stark.

Made him frown.

_Wonder._

_Merlin and Guinevere?_

**~{}~**

With all he had to do in just less than two days, he rushed.

And that he _rushed_…

Was partly the reason a certain prince asked with _suspicion_…

"Have somewhere to go Merlin?"

As he poked the sword's tip at his servant's back, just _partly_ teasingly.

The _touch_ filled him with surprise. Merlin turned around with a rapidly placed smile, seeing his master standing there with a peculiar smirk. He had been hastily making his bed before picking up the dirtied breakfast dishes to take to the kitchen. Arthur had actually left the room many moments ago to lead a training round for a new crew of knights. Merlin was surprised to see him now returned so early.

For a second the prince kept the sword out, so that it _tickled_ at the servant's chest. Merlin pointed to it a bit shakily. "Eh…_uh_…Arthur. Might want to put that down."

The prince lowered the sword with a dismissive shrug. "Well it's not like it's all that _sharp_ anyway. Another _poorly_ made one. So what are you in such a hurry for Merlin?"

The servant boy shook his head. "Who said I _was_ in one? Shouldn't you be down there now Sire…you know…training?"

"_Trying to get rid of me?"_ Arthur asked, nonchalantly swinging the sword low to the floor.

Merlin came out with a chuckle. "Ha…why would I do such a thing? Of course not." He patted the prince's shoulder. "Well…I should get these to the kitchen." He gestured to the dishes in his other hand.

Scrutiny was sharp in the prince's eyes as he called out to prevent his _hasty_ departure.

The boy was right. He probably _should_ be down in the practice field with the new group of possible knights for their morning practice. He had only returned to his room to get a different sword, hopefully a better one.

And to…

"Merlin."

"Sire if I don't get these taken to the ki-

"Busy last night, Merlin?"

The servant shrugged as he kept the dishes in hand. "Well, as you know, I served dinner for you and your father, Sire."

The prince took the _new_ sword, firmly fitting it down into its sheath with a loud hissing drive. "Yes, I know all that Merlin. Anything after, any errands for Gaius or something else?"

Merlin frowned before an amused smile hit his face. "Ah, if you mean did I get into the Cider again, no Sire."

The Prince smiled somewhat too. "Good to hear."

He paused for a minute, seeming to want to say something else…

Merlin looked at him questioningly. "Arthur?"

The prince came out of his silent pondering with a dismissive smile. "That's all. You can go take those to the kitchen."

Merlin gave a slight gesture before departing the room, thinking nothing at all odd about the prince's behavior.

Perhaps he would have felt differently if he saw the scowl that came _after_ the door was closed.

**~{}~**

Gwen lifted her head from the last bit that she was finally completing. She couldn't help but be excited about it now. It was a barely a day away. Nights ago she had been feeling down after the vial's predictable complicated outcome. And yet now, having this to plan with Merlin, her mood had brightened.

It was such late afternoon that the dark was already drifting in. She sat at her table on one bench with her handiwork, Merlin at the other side, handing her the wrapping.

"I've enjoyed being part of this, but I'm glad too that all the secrecy can end tomorrow."

As Gwen laid out the material to bind around it, she felt bothered by Merlin's words.

"I'm sorry if it's been a burden on you Merlin." Her look was apologetic.

He responded quickly, thinking he probably should have watched more carefully what he said.

"No, it's been no burden at all. Just…_you know who_…might be getting a little annoyed with how I keep rushing to do my work."

Guinevere frowned at that. She hadn't asked him to do _so_ much that it would keep him from his service. "Merlin, what do you mean? I didn't think it was interfering with your duties."

Merlin sighed inwardly, knowing for sure his mouth had blabbed more than it should have, _again_.

"No, it's no-

A knock came at the door, cutting through Merlin's answer.

Gwen called out. "Who is it?"

"_Prince…"_

There was a pause, a tight one.

"_Arthur."_

They exchanged anxious looks. He couldn't know Merlin was here.

Guinevere searched the room with as much calm as she could muster. Looking to the back area, where she had slept when _he_ stayed that time and mistakenly thought she had a second bed, she gestured to her friend. "Over there…I'll try to make it quick."

Merlin was already getting up from the table, heading to where she pointed. "Okay."

Eyes lowering, Guinevere caught at Merlin's arm. "Oh, and take this. So he does not see."

Merlin smiled tightly, grasping it in his hand. _"Right."_ He rushed over and hid behind the curtain.

Guinevere watched until he was fully hidden from sight, and then worked at her hair. She imagined it had to be a mess right now. Hastily she fussed at it to set it more firmly into her flowered ties, achieving partial success.

**~}**

As the _delay_ continued, _he_ pressed his ear hard against the door, struggling to hear something. _Anything_. He could have sworn, there was more than one voice.

_Or maybe that's just your overly anxious hearing._

Shut up.

Lost in his rambled rantings _at himself_, for what he had only _partly_ concocted, Arthur gulped with surprise as the door unexpectedly opened, _moving away from his ear_. Catching him _completely_ off balance.

"WHOA-

Guinevere's eyes widened with shock as he started to tumble forward.

_FIE._

He desperately grasped at the wall with his hand, saving his _pride_ before _it_ could land flattened at her doorstep.

"_Ah…"_ He cleared his throat, trying to act like he _hadn't_ just been listening, and now had to hold onto the wall for dear life just to remain…_standing_. "I was checking the door and you opened it and…_well_…

I'm here now."

**~{}~**

**Next time:**

_**Oh sure Arthur, she's seen it, like she's also seen a bear with the head of an eagle and the tail feathers of a peacock.**_

_Thanks for reading/feedback adored!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**Part IX: Fabrications**

Happy Valentine's Day!/Hope you had a Happy Valentine's Day!

Thank you for your feedback/so appreciated!

**~{}~**

_**Lovely…**_

_**I come tonight in such a silly way…**_

_**Yet believe that my intentions are noble…**_

_**As can be…**_

_**For one…**_

_**Ever so fooled…**_

_**Ever so blurred…**_

**~{}~**

_Interesting announcement_.

_Was there a reason for it?_

Was there a reason for the Crown Prince of Camelot to be _grasping_ at her wall right now?

She clasped her hands in front of her dress with polite respect. "Can I do something for you Sire? Is there a reason you come visiting me this night?" _Visiting? Gwen…you make it sound like some…proposal of some sort. Really!_

Arthur simply smiled, after firmly extricating himself from the wall, brushing off his royal blue jacket with all pretended casualness.

Until his eyes _scrutinized_.

_Hmmmm_…perfect place for _vermin_ to take cover.

He lifted at the curtain.

"_Ah-_

He cut himself off.

_Fie._

_Nothing_.

Guinevere watched with alarm. Was there some reason her curtains were so _fascinating_ right now? "My Lord?"

Arthur scrutinized the room, only half hearing her words. _Hmmm_…yes…_there_. Find the _STINK_.

He coolly walked over to the table, perused the top and then…

RAPIDLY bent down. Gritted his teeth for _what_ he would find. _"AH-_

_Blasted! Nothing again._

He frowned.

Guinevere too came down to her knees part way, touching at his shoulder with bafflement.

_Was it some other vial?_

_No_…it couldn't be.

Merlin was _here_.

"_Uh_…Sire? Is there something underneath my table that you find…exciting…alarming…_uh…wrong_?"

He smiled at her with reassurance, patted her hand shortly. "Oh…_no_…nothing of course."

He closed one eye, _deep in the search_. One must use clear headed thought when in pursuit of a _pest_. He looked over to the bed.

Ah…_yes…there_…perhaps behind.

Walking forward, he didn't realize Guinevere was following behind with questioning at _how_ he was acting.

Arthur pulled at the blanket.

That was enough for her. She frowned with hands on hips.

"_Arthur!"_

Caught. _Ah…bloody hell_. Nothing on the bed, _under_…nothing in here_. _

_At least not of yet_.

Her sense left as anger replaced it. It was _one_ thing to come into her home without any previous invitation arranged.

_It was another to search her bed_.

"I demand to know what you think you're doing!"

Merlin's eyes widened from his hidden spot. It would be interesting to see how the prince reacted.

Arthur turned around with deep royal scrutiny. _"Excuse me?"_

_No one_…talked to him that way, that wasn't royal anyway. He frowned deeply. Before he said anything else though, he looked down at her blanket that was in _his_ hands, _his_ fingers curved around it. Sure it was improper of her to issue demands, but it _also_ was not right of him to walk into her house and start…going through even the most intimate areas of her home.

Guinevere realized her folly. If the king wanted to search her place he could do so any second. He could ransack her whole dwelling if he wished. Maybe it was just having _Arthur_ do it that bothered her. And yet it didn't matter, her feelings. She had no stature to respond to him in such way, even if what he had done angered her.

"I am sorry…My Lord. Though I do not approve of what you are doing now…I know a _servant_ has no right to make demands of those who have power over them. Just I remind you, this is _my home_. I _allowed_ you into it…"

She was doing it again, so she simply ended with… "Sorry…_my Lord_. I know my…feelings on this…probably mean little…_but I needed to say it_."

_Okay_, Guinevere thought to herself, that was definitely not _fully_ an apology, but it was too hard to utter what did not feel _entirely_ true.

Arthur actually admired her comeback now. She was one who held fast to protocol, but too she was not a little _demure_ being. She had strong feelings that when necessary, she _did_ voice. She had every right to be angry with him. If he was going to do this, he at least should explain.

"_No_…I should offer my apologies Guinevere. You are right to be upset. Perhaps we can start this again with me stating _why_ I needed to enter your home."

Merlin smiled at it. Arthur's reaction of course had in part to do with his feelings for her, but it went beyond that too. She was so far from a mere servant. Arthur once inferred that he would want to marry her some day.

_She'd be some amazing queen_.

Guinevere wasn't sure how to react so she simply held still. This _was_ her home. At least he was treating it that way now.

He wondered if he was making a huge mistake. Already he had insulted her with his near forced entry and inspection of her home. He _had_ to do this though…_no matter how insane it might be starting to feel_.

"Now, I don't want you to worry at all. I'm sure it's not so bad…"

Guinevere looked down to where his hand clutched at hers, still not understanding.

_Okay_, he had to come up with a good idea, since he already took it _this_ far. _Let's see_. Bandits would mean the whole force came out, the guards and knights. She'd be skeptical if it was _only_ him patrolling. Maybe some kind of malice…some…

_That was it!_

He came in with royal authority, touched by a good measure of _concern_. "There is a dangerous animal that was spotted in Camelot, prowling into people's homes."

Guinevere's expression sobered. "An animal? _Dangerous?_ What kind?"

_Yes Arthur, what kind?_

_Eh_, he should have thought of this better, but it was the RAT's fault.

_Rats…hmmmm…_

"A wildren."

That name sent a chill through her. It was a type of creature she'd rather not recall. During that horrible time in Hengist's capture, she watched a man be devoured by one. Then she and Lancelot had even been put in a cage with it. The beast's razor sharp teeth were still too fresh in her memory. _"A wildren?"_

He could slap himself, _prince or not_. Of all the most _awful_ animals to choose from, _he picked a wildren_, reminding her too vividly of that horrible ordeal where she was used for ransom purposes. Not to mention at that time too, a certain former _almost-knight_ of Camelot, happened to be there.

_Oh, don't go there. You're already angry enough. And she's shaken enough._

Feeling them grow cold in his grip, Arthur gently tightened his hold around her fingers, conflicting emotions swimming through his mind.

She was obviously frightened by what he told her so far.

"Well, not the really big horrible kind that you um…are probably thinking. This one's more the size of a…"

_Look for something._

He glanced at her kitchen.

"A large pot. That's all. _Yes_, it's a baby…_miniature…sized…rare_…breed of one."

_Okay that wasn't so bad._

Merlin had been holding still until now. He had to fight to not start _laughing_. It seemed the prince _might_ be delivering a _'colored'_ story.

_Hmmm_…now why?

Guinevere's face wrinkled with confusion. As far as she knew there was _no_ such thing. "I thought they all were…that same kind of horrid size. I've never heard that there's a rare breed."

"_Well it's very new."_ Arthur answered quickly. This was getting more _outlandish_ by the minute. He hoped his face didn't show it all.

"_Anyway…"_

He lifted his hands away with emphasis. "I'm sure it has been caught by now and returned to the…_uh…_forest…_caves_, but just in case, I need to do a search of your home. Understand Guinevere…_it's for your well being_."

Arthur seemed so serious. She had another issue though. Guinevere glanced for a second to the area where Merlin was hiding. She couldn't let Arthur find him. A rosing blush came over her face.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked with concern as she remained quiet. "Have you seen it?"

His inner _ranting rambling_ began again.

_Oh sure Arthur, she's seen it, like she's also seen a bear with the head of an eagle and the tail feathers of a peacock._

Merlin was finding a lot of the conversation humorous, _until now_. If Arthur found him hiding, everything would be blown. It seemed though Gwen was conjuring something.

Guinevere blushed more. "It's just…_My Lord_…I haven't had time to tidy up and…" _Oh make this good_. "In the back of the room…are still laid out some of my…_well personal garments_ drying from…an earlier washing." She brought her head down with pretended embarrassment.

Merlin smiled…just as good as she was that day with the vial. _Go Gwen!_

Arthur frowned inwardly. _Now,_ he had not only _insulted_ her when he came into her house and started simply searching it, _frightened_ her with the wildren story, but he also made her _uncomfortable_. It was the _louse's_ fault, and yet, he _had_ interrupted her. This was probably why her hair was mussed some and her attire was so simple, her lavender dress with no decorative apron. She had been working and cleaning after a long day of duty at the castle. The proper thing would be _to leave_, and yet his reason to come in the first place was still too _strong_, suspicion an ugly thing.

Nevertheless, he decided he'd at _least_ give her some time to put away what she needed to. "I'm sorry."

Guinevere smiled softly at his sincere apology and felt a little guilty for _her_ deception. It was all though to benefit him, and so maybe that made it not so…_bad_. "It's okay. If you'd just give me a moment Sire, I can remove them and then you can check all you want. Actually I'd _prefer_ you did. I would hate for one of those things…to be in my home."

Merlin frowned. _Come on Gwen. How is this going to work? If he checks, for sure he'll find me…_

Arthur nodded his head, glad for her approval, but then she came in with some _added_ words, reaching for his hands a bit shakily.

"Arthur, actually you have me worried now. Sire, would you mind please checking around…_outside my house_? Maybe in the back. It would give me time to move the garments and I would feel so much safer. Wildren can be such frightening creatures, even at a smaller size, as you say this _particular_ one is.

Merlin was once again impressed.

Arthur frowned, as now his original plan that was supposed to be _so simple_ and driven to _one_ purpose, stretched out into a complicated tangling web.

_Wildren. Really Smart Arthur. Your whole purpose was to get in here to…check for…vermin. Well you managed to twist this thing into so many disjointed knots that now not only have you frightened her, but she's sent you outside to search for the…creature. Great plan. Worked like a charm. Fie._

It didn't matter though. There was _no_ way he could turn her down, not with her dark reflecting anxious eyes peering up to his with such need. Sighing, he touched at her hand. "Of course Guinevere. _Just don't be frightened._ I'm sure it's gone by now. I'll be right outside."

Guinevere thanked Arthur graciously, walking with him to the door. She watched until he disappeared from sight, his royal form now in back of her house.

It was the _one_ outlet they had and it would have to be a fast break.

She rushed all the way back inside and called out to Merlin with a hissing whisper. _"Okay…go now!"_

Merlin scrambled out from his hiding place, with _it_ wrapped still in his hand.

Before he could question, Guinevere motioned. _"Take it. Until tomorrow."_

He nodded his head and ran out the door. Outside though, he was tripped by a broad sized stone that blocked his path. Its barrier caused him to land hard on the ground. Guinevere watched it with shock, hearing already a sound from the back of the house.

_Arthur…oh no!_

It was no use. _Merlin couldn't get away_. If he ran forward, Arthur would spot him surely. She waved her hand quickly.

"_What about the back, when he comes around front?"_ Merlin asked hastily, remembering her extra entrance _now_.

Soon he found out the reason _why_ Guinevere had never suggested it though. _"No, that time he stayed and you brought that…mattress in…you both damaged the door. It jams regularly. Hurry Merlin!"_

Scrambling to his feet, Merlin ran back into the house. He knew the mattress hadn't been a good idea, but the prince had i_nsisted_ on it. Funny enough. _He slept on the ground when they were on outdoor treks_. Silly _prat_ of a prince. _Oh bother._ Now they had no recourse. He just hoped somehow Gwen would be able to find a way to keep Arthur from doing _too_ much of a thorough search inside.

Knowing that Arthur would expect something after the noise, and only having a second to spare, Guinevere fell down upon the ground, making it look like _she_ had been the one that tripped.

Arthur came from the back with alarm, his expression growing even more concerned as he spotted her fallen form. "Guinevere!"

Rapidly moving down to his knees, he touched her arm. "Are you alright…_are you hurt?_"

The anxiety wasn't hard to find. She had really _no_ idea what she was going to do. Just moments ago she had made an argument for _wanting_ him to search her house. But now with Merlin _still_ there, _oh this was getting too crazy_.

And now she turned it even _wilder_. "There was a noise inside. _I think it was it_. I'm pretty sure I saw it. I was so startled by its presence that I rushed out here and…tripped on a stone."

He put down the dagger he had intended to use for the…_imaginary pot size wildren_.

_Uh_…hold on there.

Wait a minute.

_She SAW it?_

She saw an animal that in all natural reality _didn't even exist_.

_Excellent. _

_Stupendous._

_AH_

_This is what you get for making up ferocious animal stories Arthur. _

_Having them come to LIFE. _

_Now your plan to find out if there was any dirty rat has turned to a fiasco of there being a REAL large hairy dirty disgusting frightening…RAT. _

_Just…brilliant!_

He asked it, trying to not show his shock, _as meaning_, that the wildren story was some complicated messy fabrication.

"Uh…_you saw it?_"

He assisted her up with a firm hand.

She nodded fervently. This was a horrible lie she was giving and _lies_ lead to no good. What other option did she have though? He couldn't know_. At least make it not so abundantly vivid Gwen._ She could _mute_ it some. "Yes, well I mean _a blur_. It really went by so quickly."

Arthur stared, before looking out at the distance. This truly had to be madness, _or maybe payback for making up such wild stories_. Or perhaps she just _thought_ she saw it because now she had too strong images of them again. _Nice memories to bring back to her Arthur_. _Oh_ this was _not_ working out well at all.

Merlin, in a second attempt, started to scurry across the floor inside, but as the prince began to face the house again, he knew there was no way he could make an escape, and so once more he hid, hoping for _some_ kind of distraction.

Arthur had no idea _what_ to think. That wildren thing couldn't honestly be real, _could it?_

No matter, he absolutely _had_ to go back in the house now and make sure nothing was there that could be a threat. "I'm going to go back inside. Maybe you should stay out here."

Guinevere shook her head rapidly. Merlin was one problem. Staying out here was another. If this creature _really_ was possibly in her house, _she_ wanted it out too. "No…I'll go in with you."

They both walked back inside. Arthur started to rummage around her kitchen, under her table, her cabinets, over to where her bed was and…

Guinevere watched with questioning as he stopped his movements. She was thankful for Merlin's sake, but also curious. "My Lord?"

Arthur lowered his head. This had gone _too_ far. Common sense flew back in now, _cool headed thought_. She had _imagined_ a rat-like creature being there because _he_ put it back in her head. Now he was waffling through her things…

"This is not right."

Guinevere's face wrinkled with wonder.

Arthur made his way over to her quietly, reaching for her hands. He looked down into her eyes. She was looking to him with such…_trust_.

"Searching isn't going to do anything. It would probably just hide to another place."

"Do you really think it's inside here?"

_Did he?_

Good question. The candle light had dimmed since they came back in from outside. He noticed that distantly now. She had all those midnight curls framing her face, except for a few that had wandered too close to her eyes. _So untamed they were._ Gently now, he tangled his fingers into the ringlets, brushing them back.

_Did he? _

She was not some temptress, some harlot. This was _Guinevere_, who always was so deep in respect and protocol. She would never do anything unseemly. She would not hide something from him intended to…

_Did he?_

No.

And if there wasn't any façade of an animal, if there was no vermin of the _two_ footed kind, then…

Her _face_ always did it. He craved her _skin_ that darkened beyond his own. Her _fingers_ had that gentle hold. Beneath her dress, he could see the _outline_ of her tempting figure.

They were alone. _Had to be._ He knew that now, and so all the plans, all the reasons to gain entrance, _faded away_.

Maybe it was too much. Perhaps his fingers liked too strongly their soft bonds that wouldn't entirely let them go. It could be he wanted after that day of waking up on her lap in his room, to kind of exchange the favor in her small nearly one room home.

_Or just calculate it to utter foolishness._

"I could _stay_. You know…make sure it isn't…still here."

Merlin held back in his place with a bit of wonder. Relief had come when Arthur decided to stop the search, but now it seemed…

_Well he shouldn't be here_. Unfortunately though, now would _not_ be a good time to announce his presence.

Guinevere stared up at the prince, lips parted.

Arthur stared _at them_ with some utter fascination. _It was too much_. He wanted their fullness. _He wanted…_

_Her._

Guinevere shuddered as she realized it. _With an audience?_ Even of one. _Too much._

Arthur lowered his head, holding still at those curls his fingers had been blanketed into.

She hated to do it, but had no choice. Bringing her hand out, she pushed at his chest, turned her face away, to give pure…

_Solid…_

She begged not too harsh…

_Rejection._

Merlin only half watched, feeling a wrongful voyeur. Arthur definitely wasn't going to be happy. _And poor Gwen_…had to be hurting so much.

Arthur stared, hard reality crashing back in. His fingers left the dreaminess of her dark ringlets. They felt _burned_.

Guinevere swallowed. For a second _it_ was there, _eyes drowning in murky skies of hurt_.

And then _gone_.

"Okay."

Her lips curved downward, unhappy.

Arthur's jaw clenched, tight. "But of course we both know I couldn't do that, _stay here_, with all my duties at the castle. I'm sure you'll be fine. _Forgive me_…for any impropriety that might have happened. I didn't know my…_attentions_…would be so…_unwelcome._"

He was turning to go, his head high and eyes focused straight ahead with steely intent.

Guinevere looked back at where Merlin hid, and then to where _he_ was leaving.

She rushed forward, holding at his arm. "My Lord I didn't mean…" She gave it up, saying his name emotionally now.

"_Arthur…"_

One rejection was enough though. "Good night Guinevere. If there is any threat still out there of the…_thing_…I will make sure guards are posted near your door. If you see none, then you know everything is fine.

Excuse me for _bothering_ you."

Hopefully later, all could be understood.

_And yet until then…_

She grasped once more at his hand.

Arthur stilled, feeling how warm it felt against his skin, and yet still too much like a painful flame now. _Why was she doing this?_ She already made clear his kiss was _not_ wanted.

And she…

_No, don't think that._

But what if her rejection means _EXACTLY_ that?

That jealous suspicion cropped in once more, battling successfully the pain.

"Arthur…please you don't understand."

He laughed dryly, not daring to _look_ at her. _Too much_. "No I understand all _too_ well." He moved his hand away from hers strongly, giving his own…_rebuff_. And yet he _forced_ his hand to not hurt hers in any way…as it separated from her touch.

"Good night."

The door closed solidly behind him.

Guinevere pressed her cheek against the hard wood, closing her eyes with regret.

Quietly Merlin came out. _"Gwen, I'm sorry…are you okay?"_

She opened her eyes, nodding her head, and moving away from the door, a tight smile forming at her lips. "I'm fine Merlin. Just a little tired. If you don't mind…_I 'd like to be alone_."

"_Okay."_ Merlin walked across the room now to where she stood. Sighing, he said with remorse, "None of this would have happened if I'd just gotten away. Clumsy me."

Guinevere shrugged with polite dismissal. "Well, it doesn't matter. It was not your fault and anyway, this will all be done tomorrow."

She stood at the side of the door now, her arms crossed over herself, her expression not really _letting_ in any kind of comfort. _Strong silent Gwen_. Merlin smiled at it softly. In the months past from that time he first came to Camelot, Gwen increasingly showed more of who she was _deep_ inside.

Reaching the door, he whispered with hope before he stepped through, a reply to her last words.

"_Maybe not. Maybe it's just the beginning. _

_A new one."_

Then he walked across her small yard to where the cobble stone began, not realizing it.

He was being watched.

**~{}~**

The watcher…

gritted his teeth, _all the deception now so apparent_.

And yet it made it hurt no less.

"_Why would you do this Guinevere, keep all this from me?_

_And Merlin…_

_This is your betrayal._

_Well…_

_Prepare for its price."_

**~{}~**

**Part X: Wrong**

**~{}~**

_**Lovely…**_

_**Nothing's changed.**_

_**I'm still here.**_

_**I feel no different.**_

_**Meet with me this day…**_

_**This very special day.**_

_**I will reveal it all to you…**_

_**If you do not hurt me first.**_

_**If you do not burn me.**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Hear the truth.**_

**~{}~**

It was odd for things to be like this. Early that morning he had received a message from one of the royal guards. His services would not be needed this day. The prince had left on a personal mission and would not return until late afternoon. Normally it would make Merlin want to infer what the matter was, but with this _particular_ day, he was glad for the allowance of time. He surely needed it.

Taking out the object that she had fully completed in the novel hours of morning, before he insisted _he_ be the one to bring it _there_, Merlin slipped something inside within the wrapping. Then departing the quarters he shared with Gaius, the object in hand, he made his way to the town area…

**~{}~**

Guinevere was still a little melancholy about the events of the previous evening. She couldn't help the bit of excitement creeping in _too_ though. After she saw him…she could only hope all would be remedied.

**~{}~**

Standing silently underneath an overhang, _he hid_, dark cloak concealing most his face, his expression soberly cold.

**~{}~**

**{Astronomical Clock Hours Later}**

**~{}~**

In its canopied area, he finished setting it all up, every bit, leaving something written _there_ too…

**~{}~**

She went to the stables, saddled up a horse, and set it to gallop away from the castle's walls…

**~{}~**

Locating his own horse, undecorated, no regal bearing displayed on it, _he_ followed her…

**~{}~**

Taking one last look at it, Merlin smiled. _Perfect._ Then he ran to meet her so she wouldn't get suspicious and find him…

**~{}~**

"_Merlin!" _

Guinevere called out as she arrived there to the spot they agreed to meet at. She jumped down from her horse, waited. Surrounding her were all the forest's climbing trees. Underneath her foot the tall wild grasses grew. Turning around, she called out his name again, pulling at the red cloak that surrounded the dress she was wearing.

"_Merlin!"_

"_There_ you are. Ready?"

Out he came from behind the trees coverage. She smiled at the familiar face, the colorful outfit all complete with one of those customary scarves of his, this time of course the bright _red_ one. It was so fitting with it being February 14th…

_Valentine's Day._

Merlin stopped in wonder. "_Wow_…you look really pretty."

Guinevere blushed. So she had once again taken out some material she'd been given a year or so ago…and finally _completed_ a gown that she had always…

"No, it's silly. I shouldn't have even worn it."

Merlin grinned. It was peculiar. Gwen once kissed him, after he had that poisoned fever, and yet even then it was apparent it was some little happy crush.

_This_ was something altogether…

"No. It's perfect."

Guinevere moved forward, spontaneously hugged him as he handed _it_ to her. "_Thank you Merlin_…so much for helping me with this. I don't know if I would have had the courage to do it alone."

He smiled down into her shining eyes. Thankfully they were so much brighter than last night. She had to know that once all the truth was revealed, everything would be okay. For too long they'd been kept apart because of all the circumstance and order that was expected to be followed.

Love paid no heed to those kinds of immaterial matters though. Love was falling into total enchantment with a girl who horribly had to become some creature that terrorized her at night. It was _cradling_ that girl into your heart because you only saw her as one thing, creature or not. _Beautiful._

Of course Gwen never became a creature, but she was not rich, instead poor in money. She had no type of regal bearing at all and yet…

_And yet how similar it was_, underneath all the _seeming_ differences.

You fell in love with someone that everything, everyone told you was wrong, and yet you held _fast_ to it. You looked beyond the so-called divisions, and saw only the beauty.

You know everything is against this, _ready to defeat this_, and yet still, _you have courage_. You _fight_, because love doesn't obey things like rules of order and…_horrible curses_.

He _couldn't_ have _his…_

_And so let them have theirs_.

He hugged her solidly…

_Neither_ of them hearing it.

The blade came out as the animal, the one with no regal insignia, no decoration, the one that _followed_ her, came to a fierce stop by its rider. He pushed away the dark cloak, holding _it _firmly in hand. The blade was another one that dulled too quickly.

_But so be it._

Maybe he was just _a bit _too anxious though, because even as he so coolly lifted _it_ for the fight, he actually too slipped down so far from his horse that he landed flat…

Ever so _unceremoniously…_

On his arse.

Merlin and Guinevere pulled away from each other at _that_ noise.

Staring, Merlin noticed how the prince looked a little _beside himself_ right now, flat on his rear.

Guinevere gasped as the prince quickly moved off his…_grass-weeded arse_…and ran toward them erratically, sword high in hand.

Grasping onto Merlin's arm, she asked tensely, _"Is this the result of another vial?"_

Merlin pulled Gwen behind him protectively. He looked really _ANGRY_. And kind of…_out of his mind_. "_Uh_, not that I know of. And trust me, I didn't go having any Cider last night either. Went straight to bed, learned my lesson the first time."

"AAAHHH!"

The prince's _odd war cry_ rang.

Guinevere dropped the wrapped object into the tall grass to keep it hidden.

Merlin swallowed as with that _bellowing_ cry, _he_ raced to meet them. Or maybe _slice and dice_ them…_ha. Not funny_. Oh bother!

A bit off his senses, and so definitely _off range_, Arthur waved the sword, not hitting any _intended_ victim. Seemed maybe he was just giving them a _warning_…swipe.

"MERLIN YOU FOOL."

Okay, _that was normal_, except having it yelled at _one million decibels_. "Uh…Arthur…_are you alright_?"

Regaining some of his control now, hurt, angry and…_yes maybe a bit off_…Arthur kept the blade high. At least he had their _attention_ now.

For a second he looked past Merlin, seeing shock in _her_ eyes. He averted his own quickly.

A couple of thoughts pooled through Merlin's mind, including the fact that Arthur could spoil everything now by having returned earlier than they thought he would. "Weren't you supposed to be gone…longer?"

Oh that was definitely the _wrong_ thing to say.

The prince tipped his head back and laughed, before coldly sneering. "_Ha_…you would wish for that, wouldn't you Merlin?"

The servant shook his head, _confused_, trying to figure out in his busied mind where _this_ could have come from. Well Arthur had definitely not been happy when he left Gwen's, but that was because she denied his kiss. That had to be the only reason, _right_?

_Still…_

It seemed strange for the prince to be this upset, _so outwardly_.

Guinevere started to take a step forward, but the _ripping_ interrupted any move she could make.

Holding it in his hand, after tearing it past his wrist, he threw it across the ground…

Merlin's face whitened as he saw it bouncingly roll through the grasses, landing at his feet.

"_Arthur?"_

The voice railed against the cool afternoon wind, _interrupted_ the beautiful still sunlit day.

"I, ARTHUR PENDRAGON, CROWN PRINCE of CAMELOT, challenge you…MERLIN THE FOOL, to a match, TO THE DEATH."

Guinevere could only think one thing. _This was preposterous_.

Merlin held still, completely dumbfounded, before he smiled upward at his master. _Okay, so was he enchanted or something?_ _At least he didn't set up a specific time…ha ha_…oh bother. This was _crazy_. The Prince of Camelot, _a killing device by his own admission_, had just challenged he, Merlin the '_bumbling idiot useless'…_

_Let's see_…there were more colorful adjectives, _but let that suffice for now_. He was challenging _HIM_….to a match, a _death_ one at that. "Arthur, I nearly fall flat on my face every time you take out the mace and swing it around and all, _you know that_!"

Arthur rolled his eyes_. It was true._ Merlin was _no_ fighter. He'd probably _faint_ before the fight was two seconds in, but this was his fault. This was the _price_ he would pay for his treachery.

Guinevere pushed past Merlin now. "_Are you mad Arthur?_ Why would you want to hurt Merlin?"

Arthur tried to keep his eyes averted, tried to avoid the fact...

That she looked absolutely _breathtaking_.

It wasn't for him though…_it was for…_

Merlin, _still majorly confused_, asked something else. "Is this because I got drunk and switched the vials?"

Arthur's eyebrow's rose with annoyance. It was hard to stay fully angry when the kid asked _ridiculous_ things. "NO! Now shut up! Like I said, I Arthur-

She cut through furiously. "You _cannot_ challenge him to a match! You know he would lose in _seconds_!"

Merlin frowned. _Great._ Forever he would be known as the servant who could barely lift a sword, even though that little fact happened to be _true_. It didn't make it any _easier_ to _take_. Of course he had his magic, but he doubted either of them would react all that pleasantly to Arthur's sword just flying away from him or anything else like that.

Suppose he could _freeze_ the prince…but that might turn him into a _permanent_ statue. Freezing could sometimes have interesting side effects.

_Ah…Sire…sorry…your son is now a decorative statue. How about we put him in the front hallway for a lovely display?_

_No_…wouldn't sit too well with the king. It would be another head chopping round, plus then his _destiny_ never would be completed.

_So Merlin, why was Albion never united? Oh…because I turned the Crown Prince of Camelot into a marble effigy. _

_Yep, definitely wouldn't work._

Realizing that even though she had been _extremely_ truthful, her words may have sounded just a bit _unkind_ too, Guinevere turned back. "No offense meant Merlin."

The servant waved his hands with friendly dismissal. "No…totally fine. No problem."

Arthur raised the sword now to under Merlin's chin.

He gulped, whispering. _"Aaaah…THIS…could be a problem."_

Guinevere complained. "Arthur, _put that sword down_! Is this about last night? You still don't understand."

Arthur kept his eyes hard, focused on Merlin's whitening face. "_Oh no_. I think understand all too well. Right, _Traitor_?"

Merlin searched fruitlessly through his brain. "Look, Arthur, only one thing would make you this angry that I can think of and you can't be mad about that because that's…"

The prince gave a grim grin.

"_Sire?"_

He tipped the blade higher.

Guinevere ran past them.

Merlin didn't get it. He was calling him a traitor…_for what?_"

Arthur whispered straight to his face, filling in the answer. _"I saw you…last night…with her. Two nights actually. You've been seeing Guinevere behind my back!"_

Merlin gasped, it all becoming crystal clear now. He shook his head fervently. "_NO_, oh Arthur you have it completely wrong. _It's not what you think at all_."

"Quiet!" Arthur roared.

She came back now and swung _HARD_ with her arm.

"FIE!

WHAT ARE-

_It worked. _

_He_ fell down to the grass. Above him, Guinevere stood with the strong thick branch she had retrieved from the forest ground to _smack_ him, having directed it right at the one part below the elbow where his armor & chainmail didn't _so fully_ protect.

Merlin gave a look of _amazement_ as Guinevere reached down to the wild grasses and picked up the prince's fallen sword before he could get a hold of it again. "Here Merlin!" She called out.

Haphazardly Merlin caught the thing, bouncing it back from hand to hand a bit with absolutely _no_ coordination.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he nursed his hurt arm, but stayed down on the ground as Guinevere held the branch at him. He spoke authoritatively. "You _do_ still realize that I am the Prince of Camelot and can put _BOTH_ of you in the dungeons, _right?_"

Merlin signaled over to her with a bit of nervousness. She could be pretty _tough_ when she got resilient. "_Uh_…Gwen…you're not planning that we're going to _kill_ him or anything like that, right?" Hope not. He was his destiny, even if he was a…_scary one right now_.

She ignored his question, _too outlandish_. Instead she focused directly down to the prince. "What is this about? Last night?"

Merlin interrupted, holding the blade below toward the prince's chest…in only a _semi-successful_ way.

In fact he was so _shaky_ about it that Arthur tipped his finger against the blade _playfully_. Merlin would drop the thing before he actually took a decent swing, and by that time he'd have it against the servant's throat.

"He thinks that you and I were together. He thinks we've been meeting in secret."

Guinevere frowned. "Well we have-

Arthur lifted his hand with barely contained anger. _Great! Now she even easily admitted it! _Would be funny if his heart wasn't…

Merlin gave her a _meaningful_ look.

Guinevere stared. _"You're not saying…"_

Merlin nodded his head. "Yep. He thinks that we started _something_ behind his back."

Arthur came in strongly. "Well you _have_. Which was why I had to make up that crazy wildren story last night. Catch him red-handed."

He frowned with frustration. This was getting as out of control as the previous evening. _It had to be Merlin_. Anytime that boy was around everything went _whacky_. His servant should be cowering in fear down on his knees. Instead, it was _he, Arthur Pendragon,_ down on his knees, after Guinevere's whack…_by the way highly successful_…and Merlin standing above with the sword, albeit _barely_ managing to keep it in his hand.

_He should just jump up and scare them both._

Instead he brought in begrudgingly. "Only it didn't _quite_ work out."

Merlin snickered. "_Uh_…well sure. _Pot size wildren_…hah."

Arthur gave him a fierce glare.

"_Uh_…sorry Sire." Merlin came in, before frowning.

Wasn't _he_ the one with the sword?

_Oh yes_, while the prince below him kept _playing around_ with the tip of it. So they all knew…_he was no sword fighter_.

Ah…too bad magic would be too obvious.

_Unless he turned him into a…_

As Merlin rambled in his head about the way he could use magic without causing too much of an _obvious_ display, _she_ reacted to one very important thing the prince had stated.

"_You made it up? You lied about the wildren?"_

The prince came back at her quickly. "_Well you lied about being alone!_ He was there the _whole_ time, wasn't he?" Arthur frowned. "In fact, you never even _saw_ anything crawl by like you told me, _did you_? I bet you were just covering for him!"

Merlin countered, _out of his magic wanderings now_.

As he did so, he waved the sword for emphasis…

_WILDLY._

"NO! Arthur, it's not what you think, really! Hah, do you think I would be _DUMB_ enough to meet with Gwen in secret when you've made it clear how you feel about her?

I _actually value my life Arthur!_"

Guinevere turned away from both of them now, the branch back on the ground, her arms crossed with some kind of upset.

The _wildly swinging_ blade whipped dangerously close to the prince's ear. Frantically he ducked. _IDIOT._

As Merlin continued his _precarious_ ranting…

"I would have to be the stupidest person alive to actually go after her! Especially after you made plain how you f-

Another dive down, nearly _shaving_ the top of the prince's head.

_BUMBLING FOOL WAS GOING TO KILL HIM…_

_IF NOT…_

_MAKE HIM GO BALD._

Furious, and having so much vanity to not want to be a hairless soul,_ Merlin's Destiny_ caught at it and yelled out.

"_Enough!_

MERLIN, give me this thing before you kill us both!"

He pulled it fully away from the boy with relief.

It would not have been pretty going back to Camelot having to explain why his head was now so…

_Shiny._

_Or as he entered ghost spiritual state having his memory embarrassingly marred by the fact that some scrawny kid murdered him totally by…ACCIDENT._

Moving up to his feet, the prince held the sword at his side, blade tip downward. It was _ridiculous_ to try to even threaten him with it. The boy had no fighting skills whatsoever, and _yet it was too hazardous to let him hold it obviously_. "You already said that you've been meeting her in _secret_. Guinevere said it too."

She still had her back turned, fussing through something in her mind with little happiness.

So of course the servant and prince focused on just each other, _nothing new for either_.

"I saw you walk out of her house." Arthur accused viciously. "_Twice_ I saw you with her since that vial incident. You've been meeting with her clandestinely!"

Merlin shook his head. _"Come on Arthur!_ You really think I would be so much an idiot?"

"Well you were _idiotic_ enough to mix up two vials of treatment, weren't you?" The prince countered easily.

Merlin rolled his eyes. _"I was drunk."_

"On CIDER!" Arthur yelled. "_Merlin_, you could have a _sip_ of alcohol and be swaying all over the place!"

Merlin pointed with emphasis. "_Right!_ So why would you want to fight me? I sway just as much sometimes…when I'm sober!"

_Wait a second. That wasn't what he meant._

Arthur smiled with agreement, before he _frowned_ hard again. "Prepare to pay the price Merlin of your betrayal."

The servant lifted his eyebrows. "_Uh…Gwen? Help?_ You do remember that he wants to kill me_, right?_ Tell him this is no…"

She _did_ interrupt now_, focused on just one thing_, once again some of the prince's previous words.

"_Oh-oh."_

Merlin let out as he saw how _hard_ she fisted her hands at her hips.

He whispered to his master. _"Watch out if she grabs that branch again. She's really skilled with it."_

Arthur darted his eyes to his servant, _with possibly a bit of fear, the idiot being right about one thing_, and then to Guinevere, before complaining. "Shut up Merlin!"

She interrupted fiercely all their _ridiculous nonsensical_ arguing. "You've been _SPYING_ on me?"

For the hundredth time that week Merlin swore once more…_to never dip again into the Cider_.

Arthur took a bit of a step back. _She definitely seemed a bit irate right now_. He came in with half weak defense. "I wouldn't _exactly_ call it that. I wasn't…_SPYING_ on you, _not that first night anyway_. I just happened to see you two during a night patrol, _that's all_."

"But last night you were." Guinevere pointed to her chest now with emphasis. "_I was scared last night!_ I believed you about the wildren. Should have known how silly a story it was.

Everyone knows there's no such thing as a wildren that is the size of a POT."

Her last words came out with an angry hiss.

Merlin snickered at that, before Arthur's dark glare came. He _muted_ his face.

Arthur turned back to Guinevere. "I didn't mean to scare you. I realized, after it was too late, that it was a dumb story."

Merlin couldn't help but mutter. _"You think?"_

Both Arthur _AND_ Guinevere glared. Merlin lifted his hands in the air. "Pretend I'm not here…disappeared.

_POOF_…gone."

Both rolled their eyes and turned back to each other. _Where in all of Camelot were they with this?_ Remembering now, Arthur railed. "But what about you, huh, _hiding_ him from me? That's why you wanted me out of the house, _right_, because he was there and you didn't want me to find him! What, have you been planning _this_ since the vial fiasco? _Is that what it was all about?_ You never told me everything. _This_ is why, isn't it? So you two could be together and make a fool out of me!"

Guinevere's temper was gone, _but too the hurt was creeping in ever so slowly_ and yet successively. _How could he think such a thing about her? He knew her not at all._ "Yes, he was there, but not for the reason you are _INSINUATING_. What do you take me for? Someday you will be king and this is how you will treat your people? Your friends…your…"

The last part hung darkly. The mood found a certain hollowness.

Even Merlin could feel it and sighed.

Even the wind bellowed a bit with an aching cry, as the clouds dimmed the sun for a handful of seconds.

_His what?_

There was the question.

There never could be an endearment, a title, a fondness of a nickname, for everything had to be in the shadows. _What was she truly to him? What was he to her?_ Lives of secrets had nowhere to lead to but to these misunderstandings. This _foolery_ of what was really true.

Arthur still felt his mind as _muddled_ as it had been since that day of waking up surrounded by her precious lap. _Yes_, she had told him that he got affectionate, but as he asked specifically what kinds of things he had done, she _never_ filled it in. She told him they kissed some more…that they embraced and that his words were strong, but she never detailed it to a way that he could fully get it. Maybe that was why after seeing them together, spotting them, it was so easy to believe this…

What he hoped now was _not_ true. _So he be the fool_…at least he be one with a heart still fully intact.

Of course the prince was too brusque as he _demanded_ it, but maybe his _armor_ was that the answerless state terrified him.

"I think I deserve to know what has been going on, why you have been spending so much time with Merlin. Tell me…_why_ Guinevere."

"_Deserve?"_ She asked tightly.

The prince nodded his head.

She shook her own sadly.

This could _not_ go on.

Resolutely she walked away, reached behind where Merlin stood.

The servant called out. _"Gwen-_

She already had it in her grasp though, and within seconds was forcing it into _his._ "Here."

Merlin sighed. _All spoiled_.

The prince frowned at the wrapped object now in his hand.

She smiled unhappily. _"Why was he there? To help me…with this. Surprise…_

_My Lord."_

Pulling her cloak around her shoulders, she moved away from them both. She just wanted to go back to her duties and then spend a lonely night at home. At least it would be away from _him_.

Arthur kept still, looking down with confusion at what she had placed in his hand.

Merlin filled in quietly, thinking how _wrong_ this had just gone. "I told you it wasn't what you thought. You should know she _wouldn't_ betray you like that…_neither of us would_. She wanted to make something special for you. I just helped her…keep it secret and all. That is until…_now_."

Arthur frowned, shaking his head. _"What?"_

Merlin nodded his. "_Yes_…that's _all_ it was Arthur. She wanted to surprise you. She did it _all_ for you. The only thing she did behind your back was…_create something for_ _you_."

Any leftover hardness slowly drained out of the prince's eyes, shame slithering in to take its place. _"She made me this?"_

"Yes."

Guinevere held at her cloak, a bit chilled even with the sun's light, saying nothing, not wanting to look at him now.

_How could he think such things about her? _

Pulling her cloak tightly around her dress, she moved forward quickly to her horse.

Arthur noticed a tightness come to Merlin's face. He turned around to see her preparing to leave. _He had to make this right_. He couldn't just let her depart. His heart wouldn't allow it.

Merlin called out. "Gwen!"

She didn't heed the voice, just held at the animal's neck, pushing behind her cloak as she started to lift her foot.

But then it came.

_That_ voice.

"_Guinevere!"_

**~{}~**

**Next Time:**

"_**God have mercy…you're beautiful."**_

**~{}~**

Thank you for reading/feedback adored.

This story will be coming to an end very soon. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lovely Surprise Me**

**Part XI: Revelation**

Thank you for the feedback and reading last time! I appreciate it so much.

Note about Gwen's surprise for Arthur: Actually if you don't know what the surprise is, that's great! You'll find it out soon. When I write I edit so much that I think no one will be surprised anymore, lol, but if you are, super!

**~{}~**

**_Lovely…_**

**_You call my name and I have no choice but to cease._**

**_Lovely…_**

**_Listen to me past the noise._**

**~{}~**

It raised high over even the wind.

Merlin watched as it affected her.

_But of course._

Arthur was the _only_ one who called her that with regularity.

_She _halted, even if her mind told her not to. It was always _the way_ he said it. There was something in that voice that _always_ brought her to attention.

She wanted to run away, ride away, and yet…_she couldn't deny it_.

Arthur kept the bit of hope that now at least she had stopped.

She held tight to the horse's neck, but did not move up to sit.

She met him years ago when her servitude started for _her Lady_, without any real significance to their first quick meeting, _except one_. Even as she had shyly rambled on that everyone called her Gwen, he quietly authoritatively, _even at that tender young age already a prince in every way_, referred to her as…

_Guinevere._

They were just barely past children then, and yet that never entirely left her. It had meant nothing possibly to him, and later she would pretend inwardly it had no significance for her.

Yet every time he used it, she stopped. _She waited_.

It was odd, because as a young girl, she hadn't even liked much her full name. She thought _Guinevere_ was too _formal_. Gwen was _sweeter_, _friendly_, so even her parents, her mother still alive in those earliest years before Camelot, called her by it. Everyone did.

_Except him._

When _he_ said _it_…

Something made it so beautiful.

_Gwen_ was this young girl, who although a proud servant who did her duty with honor, felt to be lacking of maybe a few things. She was a kind friend, who sometimes let others take the advantage. She humbly bowed to all royalty. She would never have a prince in her life, couldn't imagine such a world.

_Guinevere _expected more, held her back up just a bit straighter. She could give strong counseling to even a _prince_, complaining about his lack of politeness with firm expression.

Perhaps they weren't so different and exclusive of each other though. Perhaps together they were _wholly_ who she was.

It just took him to make her first see, that _it _was not such a formal name, instead an exquisite one.

Maybe a_ regal _one?

_Hah. Silly._

Whether together, or two parts of her separate, right now it didn't matter. _Both_ of them were hurt, and could not stay if he thought such as the awful things he had accused her of.

Her fingers slid down over the horse's girth. She said _nothing_, didn't move other than that.

_He_ understood the extent of injury, and that now he needed to _mend_ it, like all those times _she_ had mended his wounds in the sick hall.

Protocol said all of this was wrong. His father would never see to it being right. Arthur knew any relationship with her, would not be accepted in the kingdom of Camelot as it was ruled now, and yet at this moment…

He cared for that little. And he looked at her being beyond just any simple servant.

It was interesting. Right now he was standing amongst two of the people he probably trusted most, next to his father. Yes, he complained boisterously about his servant, _hah_, with good reason, he could be an idiot, _but_ he also was honest and faithful. It was his own stupidity to have misjudged him so poorly, and a horrible infliction he caused to have subjected her to his jealousy. He hated inwardly admitting this flaw, but it was what it was. He had _truly_ been jealous.

Merlin was just a servant. Gwen was just a servant. They were people too though. He had made plain enough times that their lives mattered to him. And he believed strongly that a prince should not _lord_ over everyone with so much power that they forget the common people, that they push them aside. The day he'd become king, as painful as it was to think of, for what it would mean, he knew he would not rule _exactly_ like his father. He could see some things changing.

And yet it went further. You don't choose who your heart yearns for. _It just happens_. He held no shame for it, only shame for…

Hurting her.

"_Wait."_

Maybe it was not to be for just _Gwen_.

But perhaps _Guinevere_ could become a _queen_.

She silently laughed it away.

_No…_

It was too preposterous.

_Too much a dream._

_He_ dropped the wrapped object into the grass, wanting to be holding something _else_ instead.

_Someone._

Merlin stood behind, pretty much sure he was forgotten now. He told her once. You only had to see them _together_ for a few moments, be in the same room, in the same surrounding and it was so obvious.

_Arthur's voice changed. She glowed_.

Merlin recalled it again, the time Arthur had admitted so fully his desires for her, his _hopeful future_ with her…

_She_ found it too hard to not react again. _That_ voiced called to her somehow. She turned around.

_Slowly…_

Her dark eyes met his blue ones. Her red cloak billowed in the wind, allowing the dress to be seen fully again, for the day to enhance the view of her delicious figure.

Merlin smiled. _Queen Guinevere_. Sounded nice.

Sounded right.

_One day maybe…_

She sure resembled _one_ now.

Arthur gasped. For all those angry moments he had forgotten it maybe, and yet here _it_ was again right before him. As she faced him with so much dignity, so much reverence, so much…

"_God have mercy…you're beautiful."_

It was all enhanced in that dress that he knew he had never seen her in before. That was easy to determine because Guinevere did not have many outfits, as she was a simple servant. Amazingly though even as a servant, she had this way of _dressing_ up everything she wore to make it something even more pleasing to see, or maybe it was just the way her body curvaceously filled each gown.

_Perhaps it was both_.

The red cloak was familiar, but that was where the _usual_ ended.

The dress was deep reds along with subtle shades of burnt pink. The sleeves ended in lovely sculpted hangings from her delicate wrists. The bodice was slightly floral embellished, tightening appropriately at her waist with just a subtle tug, and then flowing softly downward to layers of the rose red and burnt pink.

What _Arthur_ couldn't help notice though was how she had embellished it even more. Of course in her dark curls that his fingers _so fascinatingly craved_, were the customary floral ties: pink, white and scarlet tiny buds.

The wind whipped at that moment. It pulled her hood up around her hair. Before she could even push it down, _he_ took a step forward.

She was a bit amazed. She hadn't expected him to refer to her in _such_ a way, not _without_ any vial treatment. Maybe that was why his words were _so precious_ to her now. He said them from his own…mind…_heart_.

And yet still she was upset. He accused her of so many wrongs.

Arthur could tell she wasn't happy, by the way her lips didn't curve, her eyes didn't flair, and even so he kept walking up to her, lifted his hands and gently pulled down the hood, feeling her watching him all the while. All those curls were released again, in all their flowered elegance.

"You should have known I would never do such trickery."

He simply nodded his head, admiring how the glow of the sun hit the skin it had _blessed_ with its coloring.

It felt too awkward to complain her own state, so now she went on strongly about his servant and her dear friend instead. "You should have trusted your servant too. You have treated Merlin horribly today."

He didn't deny what she was saying, as his fingers started to traipse through her shining curls. She was still so angry…still so hurt. He knew that well. He knew if he continued touching her with no respectful words she would pull away. He had to make this right.

Reaching down, denying for the moment his fingers _delicacy_, he took her hands in his, lifted them, feeling the wind brush by. It was the admission that a prince should not have to make, except maybe to a Lady, and yet who said she _wasn't_ one?

"I've been a jealous fool. And so now I…_humbly_…ask for your forgiveness."

She stared, as in much awe of herself as of what he said. _Gwen_ knew this was a prince who didn't have to give _any_ kind of apology. And yet _Guinevere _insisted it. _Expected it_. Or perhaps _together_ they were coming to this feeling, both finally enmeshed fully. They were after all…_both her_.

She went on strongly.

"You should know…I have always been nothing but honest with you. I would never wish to…

_Harm you_."

He smiled gently at that, his lips curving even more as she dryly added in.

"Except maybe now…_my Lord_."

Of course came in that last bit of stubborn protocol. Of course it made his yearnings all the more apparent.

"_I'm sorry."_ He whispered emotionally, one last time, _one last bit_, before he stopped laying out flat his usual prided _armor_.

It made her realize her own issues in all this, possibly a pinch in understanding why he had believed what he did.

There was so much she hadn't told him of course. He had yet to know the exact endearments he had called her. He had no idea _how_ strong each kiss had been. He knew some of the more silly parts, but not enough of the _detailed affections_ he had given her. He knew he brought her down to the bed with him, but he didn't know that his hand had actually lifted some at her dress, _that she had craved so feverishly that hand_, and so too his hot moist lips. He didn't know how fully he had wanted her to _serve_ him, and planned to do the same for her. He didn't know fully that in his bedroom that morning, _for some dreamy seconds_, they were no longer a prince and servant…

B_ut a man and a woman_.

_How would she tell him that? How could she admit her most feverish desire? _

"You're right about one thing. I should have told you more about that day with the vial. Of course it's been confusing for you."

He held once more at her hands, asking the question gently, trying to not making it sound a recriminating tone. "_Why didn't you?_ I don't understand. Why didn't you explain it more? Was there something I did that _offended_ you?"

She shook her head softly. She couldn't tell him everything, _too hard_, but _this_ more that he blurrily asked for, she should.

"_No."_

She whispered, looking up into the waiting blue eyes. They were no longer that glass steel, now floating back to those _blue skies_ like the ones that shined above. Seeing one of those _heavenly_ strands that the sun just gave a fair _golden_ tint to, fall forward, she released one hand from his, and moved it away from his forehead with tendering fingers.

_Merlin_ watched silently, preparing already to leave. Their voices were quiet whispers, _private talk_. He smiled at it, knowing the conversation wasn't intended for his ears, and fine with that.

She went on. "You did not offend me. _Only_…"

That bothered Arthur. He wanted to make sure that none of this had been so awful that she couldn't even speak of it. After all, they had been together _on his bed_, kissing according to her, and yet if he did anything that had upset her, that made it she would not tell him more, he _needed_ to know once and for all.

Reaching forward, he traveled his fingers once more through her thick dark curls, feeling his skin tickle at some of the flowers she placed within their binds. _"What?"_

She smiled a little bashfully, a tinge of rosing embarrassment touching at her cheeks, saying it finally, but still without as much detail as he probably would want. "You were _so_ affectionate. Perhaps more than I told you. With…heated kisses and words so strong like…"

The wind blew softly against them, _whispering its song_.

He wanted to kiss her now, and yet he wasn't even sure if his servant had left yet. And he needed her to say more. "Like what?"

She sighed as his fingers stayed _wandering_ in her hair. She knew they probably touched the pink, rose and white petaled flowers she had intertwined there with her wild curls.

Even as her face reddened she said it. _"My love…lovely and…darling."_

"And that _bothered_ you?"

She shook her head, her fingers finding his cheek. "No…_my Lord_." The protocol was still there, tangled in her _uninhibited_ emotions. It was always _a tug of war_, one she was wearying of now after the events of earlier this week.

The vial had brought _it_ out, _everything they suppressed_.

And yet it wasn't real…_was it?_

She went on as he frowned with concern. "_Arthur_…it didn't bother me. I just…I knew after you woke you _wouldn't_ say such things again." She finally admitted it now. When he woke up all returned to his normal self, she had been so relieved…and so _melancholy_. With him not knowing, _but one thing_, it had been easy to _succumb_. Once he was _aware_ again, that silly little daydream faded.

"_And it just saddened me."_

Arthur searched her face, seeing the russet dimly there in her eyes, and yet muted. _It always complicated into this wildness._ He could be with _any_ lady of the court, easily. His father would be ever so pleased.

_And yet…_

_She_ was always in his thoughts. And maybe now this was her way of telling him…

_He too was in hers_.

It was so hard to look at it too long soberly though. He had to bring the _cracking_ element in.

"Don't be so sure." He gave a lopsided look. "Except maybe for the…_darling part_…not so sure yet about _that_ one…kind of old fashioned."

She laughed.

He did too.

_That, _Merlin could hear, and it made him smile. _All was well_. He headed toward his horse.

Guinevere asked the prince, unaware now of Merlin's planned departure. "So you followed me here today?"

He shrugged with answer. "Yes."

Guinevere rolled her eyes slightly, before becoming aware of it, _hearing his boots tread through the tall waving grasses_. She touched at Arthur's armored chest. All her dignity was fully back, strongly reprimanding in reminder. "You _need_ to apologize to him. He helped me with all of this. He was only being a _friend_ to you."

He feigned confusion. "Who?"

Guinevere gave him a tight look.

Arthur nodded his head, getting it right away. _She was excellent at nonverbal communication._ "Alright." Still keeping his eyes on hers, he called backward. "Merlin!"

The servant boy stopped. He looked up a bit tensely. "Yes…Sire?"

Arthur smiled before saying seriously, "I misjudged you Merlin and for that…"

He _gritted_ his teeth.

Guinevere's eyebrows rose with expectation.

Arthur nodded again. She had this _way_ of just making him want to listen, _think_ more of his actions. "I'm sorry." He gave her a look as if…_there…happy?_

She just smiled.

Merlin did too until… "_Uh_…Arthur?"

If his servant didn't leave soon he would yell at him and that would _negate_ any kind of apologies. The boy _better_ not dawdle. He had a pair of lips that…

_Bloody hell she was beautiful_.

"_Yes_…Merlin?" He called out with agitation, catching Guinevere's teasing smile.

"Can I take it now that the challenge is uh…_rescinded_?"

Guinevere laughed a little as the prince lifted his eyes. "Yes Merlin. Because we both know you wouldn't last _one second_ before tripping over your own boots!"

Merlin grinned. _All was well again._ "Exactly!"

_She_ frowned slightly. Arthur peered down to catch _why_ the disapproval was in her dark lovely eyes.

She gestured. "He helped me with it all to be a good friend to me…_and to you_." She knew he never admitted it outright, but it mattered little. _They were friends_. Arthur _liked _Merlin no matter what he might _say_.

Arthur sighed, turning around this time, seeing his servant starting to grasp the reins of his horse. "Merlin."

The servant faced him with inquiry. "Yes Arthur?"

The prince gave a begrudging smile. _"Thank you."_

Merlin grinned. It was odd for the prince to say _any_ kind of gratitude, but it was definitely welcome. "Sure…

_Have fun you two_!"

Guinevere wondered at the _last_ comment, as Merlin rode away now, far from where they stood. He knew this was only _temporary_. She would be expected back at the castle very soon, needed to help prepare for tonight's festivities. Her thoughts ceased however, as a pair of heated lips _sneakily_ started to descend down upon her. She pushed at his armored chest.

Arthur frowned with disappointment and actually _whined_ a bit. "_What is it now_…I didn't think you would object again since this time there is _no audience_."

He whispered with meaning. _"Merlin's gone."_

She shook her head and looked behind him. "Where did you put it?"

Arthur frowned, trying to see what her eyes were searching for. "What?"

"My _surprise_ for you."

Before he could even answer, she tread through the tall grasses. Seeking, she spotted it.

Then she turned back to him. "Well it's not quite a surprise anymore. You spoilt that…_my Lord_. But anyway…_here_."

He took it from her extended hand, gave a cocked-to-the-side expression, _all innocent_. "Well I haven't _opened_ it yet. What is it?"

She caught his smarting look. _He could be so royally irritating at times_. He already knew what it was. The long pointed _shape _made it so plain, wrapped in the customary cloth. "Enough…open it."

He gave her a roguish grin. _"If you didn't want me to know what it was you could have always placed it in a box."_

She frowned, hands fixed at her _'lovely'_ hips. _"I could also take it back."_

He put up one hand at that with surrender. _"Okay…okay…"_

She gestured forward with a tiny smile.

He unraveled the cloth wrapping.

What it was…

_Was no mystery_.

_How_ it was made though, _how_ it had been hand created, _lovingly_ toiled over…_was_.

His eyes shined with clear amazement. "_Ah_. And _you_…made this for me?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. I had a very good teacher. You would probably disagree, but I do believe my father was the _best_ blacksmith in Camelot."

_Her father. _

Arthur's expression tendered. He touched gently at her cheek. It was something he would probably always regret, especially after her reminder that day when Gaius was nearly burned at the stake…_unfairly_. He should have done something more about her father's judgment, before it could be final, and yet still he wasn't sure _exactly_ what more he _could_ have done. His father came to decisions that rarely could be fought against.

"_Guinevere_."

He whispered softly.

She felt his fingers brush against her face, against her cheek, but she bravely shook her head. "No. It's _alright_. Anyway, he was excellent at his craft and so I hopefully did a well enough flattery of it."

He negated her last part, not responding to the former. Of course losing her father had hurt her, and yet he rarely heard her speak of it. That was one of their crucial similarities_._ She so strongly kept to her duties that she didn't waste time to wallow in sadness. Neither did he, even after losing many a knight to battle, and never having known his own mother, her demise before his _baby_ eyes could know who carried him. Rarely though he mourned any of that too fully, like how _she_ stayed so strong.

"_It's more than that."_

He whispered about…_it_…focusing on her surprise once more.

_It was. _

_More._

To start, at the safe tip was a rounded hold that finished off its handled area. Within that rounded hold were intricate designs that he swore resembled the Pendragon crest. It was colored rusted silver. Then came the actual grip for his hand, decorated too yes, but simply enough, for what mattered most was its _strength_, its firmness, meant to be held in the hand of a fighting man. Last came the blade of course, shining solid metal, heavy _and yet_ lithe enough to do its job. Glistening in the sun with its one solid line of embellishment, It was nearly as breathtaking as her right now.

_Hah…nearly._

She could tell by his long perusal that he approved, and that pleased her very much. _Yes_, the royal blacksmiths were known to be extremely talented, supposedly the best in the land, and yet how could they know the _individuality_ of each man, of _this_ man?

She had labored the hours to make it just right because she knew from _his_ voice, from _his_ fighting stance, from _his_ even deepest affections, what _kind_ of man he was, the type of…

_Sword_

_But of course…_

He would _need_, that would _compliment_ him to _perfection_.

Arthur was a decorated soul, rich, royal, _and yet too_ he was simple, giving, and tender hearted. _This_ she believed was the sword _fitted_ to his soul.

Until whatever else one might come later…

This was her work just for…

_Him_.

Unlike the royal blacksmiths, she did not have a list of those to create for. She did not need to make so many in such limited time.

_Just this one_.

And so she made it to the _hilt_.

Leaving no bit of unfinished quality, nothing to be weakened after just a few uses.

She touched at his hand, royally maintained and yet too with that roughness that his battling spirit required, caressing it with her worked fingers. "Now you know why I've been secretive. I watched you that day early this week at practice, and I knew you were frustrated. Then when Merlin gave you the vial I promised you a surprise to get you to do something for me in return, go behind the screen while Merlin and I talked about your predicament, and when you came out…I had _nothing_ to give you, but…"

She blushed. "Well a kiss."

"Tell me I wasn't a fool and complained about that." Arthur brought in strongly now.

She laughed a bit before shaking her head. "No. You did _not_ complain. I just wanted to give you more…give you a sword that is fully meant for you…_and you alone_. You will be a king one day Arthur, and I know you will have much better made ones then, but for now…_perhaps this one can mean_…"

She was starting to slightly ramble, so he caught at her hand, whispering with resolve. _"This one means a lot. I've never had such a fine sword…such a personal one…thank you."_

She smiled, feeling him descending down again. Once more she pushed, but this time at his cheek. "I can't have you thinking that I would…_keep things from you_. I would not ever play with your emotions Arthur."

He nodded his head solemnly, seeing touches of the hurt still there. "I know that. And know too, _yours are safe with me_."

She smiled encouragingly, gesturing to the sword she had gifted him with. "Hold it more secure in your hand. See how it feels, if it has the right grip and all."

He lifted it up, starting to test it out with a few light swings.

Guinevere used the distraction to move away from him, picking up something from the ground. Catching him off guard she returned with it, her hold secure as she took a light swing of her own.

Arthur shocked at it.

"_Guinevere, what are you doing?"_

**~{}~**

**Part XII: Surprise**

**~{}~**

**_Lovely…_**

**_The madness has faded, and yet the wild desire_**

**_Is still here._**

**_Lovely yearn for me like I yearn for you._**

**_Together we will enter our own fantasy dream…_**

**_And watch it come to life._**

**_At least for a handful of moments._**

**_At least for as long as we are brave…_**

**~{}~**

She laughed, holding the sword out after that swing, the one he had abandoned in the grasses. "Well we must test it, _right_?"

He shook his head at her. "Put that down before you hurt yourself."

That made her grimace tightly, before holding the sword up even higher. "You forget I've grown up around these. I know _how_ to handle a sword, Arthur." She swiped playfully at his blade, once again catching him unaware.

With a shocked gasp Arthur blocked, as softly as he could.

She came back at him somewhat strongly though, and so he had to block even harder the second time.

"Guinevere!"

She shook her head, answering fiercely. "_Oh now_, when we went to Merlin's home, I helped in the fight. And before I was taken to Hengist's awful place, I knocked down a man using a sword, swiping at his legs. Unfortunately he had friends."

Still Arthur smiled, thinking _that_ man had probably underestimated her…_foolishly_. Maybe even fatally. "Impressive nonetheless."

She lifted the blade again, and felt Arthur block.

Only half smiling through her efforts, she asked. "So…does it handle well?"

"_Perfectly." _He answered with all truthfulness.

"Very good."

He let her back him up to the entrance of trees, allowing her all the advantage with her well focused swings. "_Eh_…you're better than Merlin."

She lifted her eyebrows at that, giving him a peculiar look.

Arthur smiled and locked his blade around hers, catching…

_Her off guard now_.

Her sword abilities were definitely nothing to sneeze at, but his were masterful, plus he had a much _better_ sword, and so it was quick that he was able to take control. Before she could move, he wrapped his arm through hers. Then carefully he relieved her of her sword…he of his own.

Licking at his lips, he admitted with pride. _"Beautiful and a fierce fighter to boot."_

She blushed, but then Arthur's strong kiss was against her lips. She gave into it, tangling her fingers into his hair to bring him further down to meet her thirsting mouth. The wind blew softly around them, picking at her dress, rustling his pants. The sunlight shone on their entwined forms. The coolness of the air touched their busy lips.

He drew back from her slowly. "Thank you."

She couldn't help but tease. _"For finally allowing your kiss?"_

He chuckled softly. "_That_…yes…but also…_my gift_."

He lowered his mouth for more.

Time was passing so strongly though, and common sense was swimming back in.

_All just a fantasy that can't last._

She pushed at his chest, negating him.

Arthur groaned. _"Guinevere."_

He knew too this wasn't _meant to last_, and yet at the moment he didn't care. It was hard within the castle walls, everything around always to remind them of what couldn't be.

_Here though…_

It was _just_ the forest. It was _just_ them.

She shook her head with regret. "I only meant to come here to give you this. Now you have it and…_I cannot stay_. I've stayed longer than I probably should have even. With all the preparations for the festival tonight to be put in place, I _must_ go back. I must return. You too will be expected." She brought in with a half frown, having to admit out loud what was true whether she liked it or not. "Many ladies will be very pleased…"

He sighed. _The Festival_. She would be serving everyone, rushing to the kitchen to prepare and then later wash the dishes. She would be in that hot working sweaty atmosphere while he would be laughing cynically, smirking…

And feeling _just_ as unhappy as she…work or not.

_He had no desire to go_.

She turned to depart.

He complained feverishly. He knew this was wrong and yet for the moment_, it didn't matter_. She was so lovely and the day was still shining enough. He just wanted to be with her away from all the watching eyes that would shun this. He wanted to keep her in his arms, her lips pressed to his.

"_Guinevere…no."_

She felt his arm lock around her waist, preventing her from moving. She held still, before she sighed, so _tired_ of all this. It was _too_ wearying to pretend.

He felt her turn around, felt her trembling lips reach his.

Sighing with happiness, he returned the affection.

_Kissing_ her,

_Tasting_ her,

_Holding_ her against him…

The wind whistled around, pulled at their clothing, but they paid it no heed.

And yet soon enough, _she recalled her duty_.

"No."

She pressed at his lips with just her fingertips, before letting go entirely and rushing to her horse.

Arthur lifted his eyes to the sky with utter frustration.

_He hated this. _

_How could love be merciful when it kept everything separate? _

His eyes lowered. Something there.

She climbed up on the horse.

He picked it up…stared at what it said.

She signaled the horse, pulled at the reins to start up its trot.

"No!

Wait!"

He called out to her, running forward with it in hand.

Just turning the horse around to leave, Guinevere stared down at him.

"Arthur?"

He reached up, grasped tightly at her waist, bringing her back down even as she protested vehemently, even as his desperate fingers whipped her cloak into a rippling frenzy before it smoothed out again.

He negated her arguments, showed it to her.

"_Look_…look what I found."

She scrutinized the piece of paper in his hand. "What is that?"

"A note that came with your gift."

She shook her head with confusion. "I never _wrote_ you a note Arthur."

He affirmed what she said was true. "I know.

It's from _Merlin_."

She thought about it, how Merlin had insisted _he_ be the one to bring the sword after she had completed all the work on it.

Maybe _this_ was why.

She listened as he started to read.

"_Take your surprise now and go together through the tangle of trees behind. Walk down to where the river first flows into the creek. There you will find…_

_Another surprise."_

He smiled with hope. Sure it was from _Merlin_, but eh, if it kept her there longer…

_Then it was a heavenly blessing._

She was not _so_ agreeable though. "I don't understand. Merlin knew I had to return to work. I explained to him that we would have to present the sword to you in the late afternoon because I would be expected back at the palace before the evening came. It is for _you_ anyway."

Arthur pointed to the word with emphasis. "It says _together_. That means both of us are meant to see it."

She shook her head strongly. "No Sire, I must go. Before your father wonders, _before everything_."

She turned to leave again.

A pair of hands reached underneath her cloak, holding tightly to her waist.

She sighed at it, trying to push away his fingers. "Arthur…_enough_."

Moving forward, he spoke over her shoulder. "It's from Merlin. It could be…"

He fought for the perfect excuse, finding a slightly silly one. _"Dangerous. Face it with me. Remember…he's the one that gave me the vial."_

She laughed at his foolishness. "Oh."

He smiled, but as he let her go, she once again fought back.

"It is a surprise for you my Lord. _Not for me_. Even if Merlin intended it he should have known that I could not stay. Now you enjoy-

Finding another angle that he thought with a _roguish_ smile might work, the prince commented casually now.

"What was it you said that I called you when I was under the influence of that ridiculous vial? Darling…and…_my_…you know what…_ah…_

_Looooovely…"_

He let the last one hang in the air.

She frowned, pointing at his face. "Sire."

He looked up at the sky with an impish upward slant to his lips before facing her again.

"_Ah_…yes and when I woke and my father came into the room you made it clear you were accustomed to _hiding_…and perhaps…_running around_.

_After all_…if I _got_ you on the bed…

I must have _chased_ you to the bed…

Right?

With how _proper_ you are Guinevere…

I doubt you would have landed there completely on your own."

She took a step back, warning with her _whole_ hand now. _"My Lord."_

He grinned fully.

"_Ah_…

You said today too that you were a bit sad when I stopped being that way, that you missed it…

You know…

My…

Advances."

_Both hands._

She put _both_ hands up now, backing away _more_, as he started to circle _with perfect predatory movement_. "Now…Sire…this is _not_ funny.

You stop this right now."

He shrugged.

"Fine.

Go with me to see what the note is about."

"_No_. I cannot."

"Then I _cannot_ help but want to _chase_ you…

My…

_LOVELY_."

She let out a squeal at that and ran forward through the tall grasses.

Arthur laughed and started the _delightful_ chase.

Guinevere very much liked her new dress, but now nearly _cursed_ it as it hampered her movement almost immediately.

She circled back to the opposite side.

Arthur followed before disappearing into the forested area.

Guinevere turned around in circles, calling out.

"My Lord!

Sire!"

_Nothing. _

There was not a sound and no sign of him.

She reached down in the grass to pick up the new sword she made for him.

"I'm _armed_ my Lord!"

She turned around with watching eyes…strongly keeping it lifted in her hand.

"Better armed than I was when you were chasing me around your bed!"

She started ranting now to herself as still he was _nowhere _to be seen. It made her worry. He had been trained to hunt since he could _walk_.

"Then I only had a poor deer's head. It was an awful thing to do that deer in and then use his head as some…_well very disgusting looking decoration_…my Lord.

It really is just _terrible_ to have such thing displayed on a table. I couldn't hurt it…

More than it had already been hurt anyway.

So after that I picked up…a…a…

Banana."

"_Merlin must have been sloppy the night before."_

"Yes he mus—

AH!"

She gasped, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her waist from behind to lift her back against his chest, as also he managed to get the sword out of her hand to let it drop to the ground. "Arthur!" She hit at his hand with the one weapon she had left…_her own hand_.

It made him laugh. He had the hardest time staying hidden in the forest trees as she _rambled_ about his…

_Token. _

"So…you did not _approve_ of my hunting trophy?"

She grimaced. "It was awful!"

He chuckled. "Ah…now come on. I earned that one when I was fourteen. I even helped remove the-

She slapped at his hand firmly now. "Oh Arthur stop!" She didn't want to _hear_ about it.

He smiled. "_Arrow. _What did you think I was going to say_…Lovely? Anyway_, at least you're calling me Arthur and not…" He came in with mocking protocol. _"My Lord and Sire."_

She rolled her eyes, slapping once more at his hand. "Let me go."

He leaned forward, kissed the area behind her ear, actually snuggled in against her curls of dark hair, loving the way they smelled fresh and like…all the flowers she loved. It was too delicious to _play_ with her like this. A prince had so much duty, but too he deserved what made him happy, _right?_

They _both_ did. The incident with the vial had been chaotic, but also it had brought so much to the forefront. It forced him to face his feelings for her, and maybe that was its best part then. He wanted _to be in them_ now. He couldn't always just be a fighting man, honoring everything his father said. He had to be that _other_ side of himself too, that went beyond the fighting man, that softened, that wanted to learn…that…_yearned for…_

Of course he had duty to honor, that he _faithfully_ honored and held to, but he was not just…

A prince.

Not with her.

_He was a man. _

_And she was the woman that made him so._

"_Come with me…" _

He whispered.

There were no castle walls here. It was just them in this perfect little solitary environment. It was all created for them it felt like now. Arthur regretfully feared when he walked back into the gates of Camelot _this_ would fade away, and so he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could. Hold onto…

_Her_.

"We'll see what Merlin's surprise is and then you can leave after that, _okay?_

I'll follow after you.

We'll just ride _distant_ from each other so no one suspects anything.

Come on Gwen…_Guinevere_.

_Let's go see it_."

It was _that_ whisper. She felt him finally release her.

Gentlemanly fashioned, Arthur held out his hand to her.

She really _should_ go. This could cause her so much trouble. It was not right for them to be like this, and yet she couldn't help but be curious about what Merlin had planned.

And…

She didn't want to leave _him_.

Not yet.

Arthur smiled as her small delicate fingers came against his. Holding at her hand, picking up the two abandoned swords, sheathing the one she gave him, and just keeping in his grasp the other, he led her through the forested area.

Making a peaceful downward climb, they saw where the river gentled into the creek.

Beyond that was another tangle of trees, a note there with an arrow hung to one of them, pointing in a forward direction.

Arthur followed its plain instruction. It took only a few steps before they entered a gorgeous canopy of intertwining curving tree branches, their thick foliage creating a beautiful oasis.

_And underneath..._

"Oh...gracious Heaven."

She gasped, one coming out of the prince's mouth too as _it_ lay all there before them. _For them_.

It started with the red blanket, placed down upon the forest's dirt surface. As Arthur investigated it further, he thought how it was probably taken from his own quarters. They'd have a little talk about _that_ one later. Spread out on the blanket were varying types of snacking food and a single shining bottle of wine surrounded by all the dishware.

They muttered it together. _"Merlin."_

He dropped down the sword in his hand, sticking it into the dirt.

It was easy to spot now, the note placed right beside the bottle. With a half apprehensive look, Arthur picked it up, hearing Guinevere's low laughter at his silly tense expression.

He began to read…

"_Ah, very good, you found it. Enjoy. Take all the time you need."_

Even as lovely as it all was, Guinevere interrupted now with a tight frown. "Sire, I already told you I cannot st-

He touched his finger to her lips, gesturing down to the note. "There's more."

She frowned under his finger and he softly removed it, reading the rest.

"_I'm guessing about now Gwen is telling you she can't stay." _

Arthur smirked as Guinevere crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled softly before continuing.

_Well Gwen, this whole surprise was for you too. Everything's been arranged. You've been relieved of your duty for the rest of the afternoon. With the pleasant kind selfless disposition that you have, many of your friends were more than happy to help. Ah…don't worry. They think only you are spending some precious time to yourself. They know not at all who you are with. _

_So with nothing to worry about…you too Sire. I found the perfect excuse that I will detail you on later, and trust that this time it won't end up with me in the stocks. Everything's been worked out. You won't be missed at the festival until the latest hours. It'll be easy for the two of you to separately sneak in with no one being suspicious at all. _

_So with all that done and taken care of…. _

_Surprise. _

_Merlin~_

Guinevere shook her head. "He is ever so sneaky."

Arthur laughed before looking around with approval. "Yes, but I have to say, this is one thing he did _completely_ right." He pointed sharply. _"And don't you ever tell him I said that."_

"Sire, I cannot-

Arthur simply smiled with strong indication, _prepared_. "Fine. You want to explain to _him_ why you didn't stay? You were the one who told me that it is not right to treat him poorly after everything he did. And he did all _THIS_…" He waved his hand around with directed emphasis. "_For you_. What kind of friend are you being if you leave? _Eh…Guinevere?_"

_Oh_, that made her grimace tightly. "That is _not_ fair."

He shrugged. "And yet truthful. Can't say I'm not honest."

She scrunched up her face.

He had to fight to not laugh. Maybe he had made the argument a _little_ strong, but on this Merlin was right, _as laborious as that was to actually admit_. She worked hard all the time. _She_ deserved this, and he wanted to share it with her.

It was not easy to confess that she _wanted_ to stay. Duty always called first, but Merlin had arranged all that even, leaving her…_wow_…leisure time. She looked down at it _all,_ so beautifully and painstakingly displayed. No wonder Merlin had said he was glad it would be over soon, last night. Now it made sense, how much _more_ he had done than she had even realized, than she had asked him to do. It would be so wrong to spoil all his work.

She looked up, seeing the prince's encouraging smile, telling her to just enjoy.

"Fine…I will stay…for a bit anyway." She pointed firmly. "And not because of anything you just said. _It is for Merlin_."

He didn't care if it was for the hunks of cheese. Just as long as…

_She stayed_.

Guinevere gestured with proper respect to the blanket. "My Lord…"

He took his new sword out of its sheath and too dug it into the dirt.

She stood above him as he kneeled down, waiting until he was seated.

Arthur caught at her hand though, standing up again and gesturing downward with a sweep of his arm as he whispered against her cheek. _"My Lady…"_

She lifted her head with surprise, her dark eyes widening.

He smiled gently and said with a bit of cracking humor. "If you insist on calling me _My Lord_ all the time while we're here, then I'll just keep calling you _My Lady_."

She stared.

He shook his head. This was _where_ he wanted to be, with her, serving her maybe even. She did so much for _everyone_ all the time, rarely anything for herself. She had said after that love enchantment, after her kiss broke him out from it and revealed his _true_ love, she could never be his queen, let alone his princess. _He begged to differ_. He'd make sure she _felt_ like one right now. "Sit, Guinevere. Make yourself comfortable."

She felt it as his hand guided her all the way down. She had to fight away the emotion that swam so deeply in her at it. _To be a Lady_…to be _called_ it. To have _him_ call her it…

Arthur too sat down now that she was in relaxed position on the blanket. Feeling it all still heavy against his chest and back, he reached behind, struggling to find where the fasteners were.

"_Let me help you."_ She whispered, sliding across the blanket to sit behind him. Lifting her hands, she found the straps that held it all to place, his armor, and all the shielding metal plates. It was something she was well practiced at. "Lower your head some Sire."

He gave her a backward roguish grin as he did as she commanded. "Yes…_My Lady_."

She laughed, before getting the straps loosened. She knew enough about it, like the heaviness of the armor. Some thought princes and knights required help with it just because they were lazy or too vain to do it themselves. She knew well though too that even with it having to do partly with their nobility, it was _also_ more a necessity. All the hefty metal plating could be so heavy upon a man's back and shoulders, his chest, that a hand to assist in its removal made it easier to do so.

Imagine a man going out to fight, carrying too his sword that weighed over thirty pounds itself, coming back from battle tired, hot, and maybe even weak from injury. It made it easy to understand why his servant was so important.

She did not care for violence much, but she respected each and every knight and her prince for always fighting so bravely, for taking on the physical burden of their work, their duty, and she so admired their courage.

As much as it was personal why she had wanted to make Arthur the sword, it too was her reverence for Camelot's Prince. Some in his position most definitely ruled more by words than by deeds. Arthur actually had few of the former. His strongest asset was what he _did_, not always what he said. Yes, he could be a little royally expecting of so much, not taking the feelings of others into account sometimes, but he was learning there too she believed. It was making him strongly into the man who would one day become king, a balance of the sinew, mind…and heart.

So for all that, it was her _honor_ to help him now. She wanted to relieve him of all his sturdy protection to allow him to relax as much as he had graciously set up for her.

"You're very good at this." Arthur remarked as she was already mostly done.

She nodded her head with simple agreement. "I've had much practice helping the knights in Camelot."

With all the plating/shielding off, she watched as he removed the last grips at his wrists and sat fully up now. "Lucky knights. Maybe I should have employed _you_ as my servant."

She blushed heartily at that. _A little too much it seemed_. Of course he had only been teasing. Arthur caught at her cheek. "What is it? You always make that type of face now when I mention anything about you and…servants and...

Well I never knew you to make it before. Why does it come now?"

She looked to his eyes, blue skies directly across from hers now as he was sitting to be even with her. "You wanted me to be your servant when you were under the influence of the vial. You called me your…_woman…servant_."

His mouth opened with shock, before he laughed. "Ah bloody hell, I did?"

She nodded her head with a smile now. It was becoming a bit _easier_ to talk about that day, especially here, in hidden beauty within all the trees enclosure. "Yes."

He caught at her waist. "Ah, I'm sorry. Did I make you do anything for me?"

"Oh don't be sorry. You intended to serve _me_ after. And no, other than you requested I help you find a shirt, nothing more really."

Well at least _that_ was a relief. He was glad he hadn't taken it ridiculously far with all his…_so-called suppressed_ feelings. "Well, with all the…_trouble_…I caused you that day, and you taking care of me so…tenderly, I suppose it is for me to return the favor."

He smiled with roguish intent.

"To _serve_ you like I promised that day."

**~{}~**

**Next Time: **

"_**Part your lovely lips Guinevere."**_

**~{}~**

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.

I'll be back soon with the conclusion and reveal mag2425's awesome prompt.

Also, I'll post a link that helped me with some of this part and the next, having to do with a knight's/prince's armor and arsenal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely Surprise Me**

Thank you for all your wonderful feedback/so appreciated!

**Part XIII: Divinity**

**~{}~**

_**Lovely…**_

_**Touch your lips to mine.**_

_**Press through me.**_

_**Enchant me.**_

_**Lovely…**_

_**Make the dream come true.**_

**~{}~**

"_To serve you like I promised that day."_

She blushed.

"_Eh_…that is after you help me get _this_ part off."

"Of course." Like that day, his arms raised to assist. Carefully she moved it past his head. Chainmail could cut a person's skin. It had to be remembered it was barely a piece of clothing, more a _barrier_ against wound.

Arthur sighed peacefully, feeling much less burdened now. Reaching forward he pulled away too the woolen red gambeson, worn under the chainmail for comfort, revealing his familiar red tunic. Then gently he moved forward to kiss her cheek. _"Thank you."_

She closed her eyes at his tender whisper.

Arthur took the bottle of wine, the cork popped open enough to make it easy to pour into the two goblets Merlin had provided them with. He studied each with a wry expression. "I think Merlin stole half of what we have here from the palace kitchens."

She laughed. The trees branches folding over them, created a nature decorated cave. The blanket was soft to sit on, and the _company_ was not terrible either. "Probably so."

He handed her one of the goblets, taking the other for himself, and raising it. "Well, A Good Valentine's Day to you My Lady."

"And to you Sire."

They clinked goblets and took a sip, before remarking simultaneously.

"Merlin."

The rich variant taste made it clear, especially for the prince. It came from the king's _finest_ supply.

Arthur shook his head with cynical amusement. "He probably thinks I'm going to get him out of this one."

Guinevere simply shrugged. "Of course you will. You _LIKE_ him."

He frowned at that like a stubborn little boy, but enjoyed the fine drink anyway. Then placing the goblet down carefully, he reached for the plates. "One for you…and one for me."

Guinevere gestured with her hand. "I can help."

Arthur gently pushed it away. "_No_…I have this." He started to place bits of the food on their plates: fruit, cheeses, meats, and rye crackers. "It's not as difficult as cooking chicken."

She saw how he cocked his eyebrow, before handing her a now filled plate. "Did you really _try_…to cook it?"

Arthur affirmed quickly, layering his plate. "Sure…having no idea what to do with its rubbery legs, before Merlin thankfully came in. Really, _it_ looked _nothing_ like it does when it's _cooked_, not even how it appears when it's _alive_."

For all his battle finesse, he really was so _helpless_ in a kitchen. "Well of course Arthur! It's been relieved of its feathers and all!"

He shrugged, plate filled. "That probably makes sense. You see though, I was just noticing how…_scary it looked_."

She nearly choked on her wine, before gracefully enough putting the goblet back down.

They dined on portions of it all, the different varieties of cheeses layered with the crackers, and the meat cut into pieces easy to pick up with fingers. In between they enjoyed the fruit.

As Guinevere reached for her grapes, she accidentally dropped them onto the blanket.

Before she could pick them up, Arthur snatched them with a sly grin.

She reached to take them from him.

He quickly held them behind his back.

She frowned. "Those are the grapes you put on my plate. Will you not give them back to me?"

"No."

Her frown deepened.

Arthur looked into her eyes. They were their lovely dark with more of that russet appearing in tiny flairs. He could tell she was beginning to feel as eased as he did, _except_ for the fact that he had snatched her fruit. That was making her pretty _orbs_ of vision just _a bit_ fierier now. No demure one, his Guinevere. _Hmmm_…well he _did _plan on giving them back to her of course. He was a gentlemanly prince after all who would never be rude to a lady. He'd return them...

_Eventually._

"Open your mouth."

Hard inquiry filled her midnight orbs.

Lowering his eyes with fixed intent, he whispered,

"_Part your lovely lips Guinevere."_

It was when he said her name, her _full_ name. Or the _lovely_ again. Or maybe the _heady_ whisper. She did as he asked.

He watched with desire as _they_ parted, opened to him, to her…_fruit_. Pulling one off, Arthur leaned in strongly, pressed one dark red grape in. The fruit was full and shining, _ripe_, almost as luscious as those lips he loved to kiss.

Her mouth closed over it softly as his fingers began their departure. She was too sensual, his mind no longer at all on food. Not the kind prepared by his servant anyway. Arthur slid further, lowered his fingers to catch right under her lips. His other hand traveled in firm incline to those much too _tempting_ curls. Holding her like that, he tasted the fruit...mixed with her. Sweet and tantalizing against his yearning tongue.

His lips lowered, pressed in devotion against her neck. _"Ah…divine."_

She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his mouth, how it wetly now caressed her skin.

"_Indeed my Lord."_

Slowly, the prince started to pull away, peering up at her opening eyes, touched with…novel passion. A satisfied smile touched his face, deepening the blue of his eyes. His fingers slid upward, tickling against her mouth.

"Something about when you call me that now. _I'm starting to like it._"

She reached down to the plate, the bunch. Plucking her own off, she lowered his hand firmly. He was driving her delirious and giving her too delicious a pleasure.

Facing him fully intently, she instructed. _"Your turn."_

His eyes widened at how she moved his hands down, and then _livened_ at how she gave him such firm direction. _This_ was it. Guinevere was sweet, kind, giving, and yet she had this agility in her that _surprised_. After all she was the woman who had pulled him away from a wild gargoyle-like creature. Remembering how she had pushed him down as it attacked again, saving him from injury and giving him the most…_interesting_ view, Arthur smiled fully now.

It was…_his pleasure_ to part his lips, to open them for her treat.

Guinevere slid forward across the blanket, her fingers holding loosely the round red grape. She gently slid it into his waiting mouth, feeling how his lips started to close over before she could get one finger fully out. She lowered her face to his, feeling the heat as their lips blended into it all. Feeling him let her finger go finally. The taste was _so_ delicious, rich and strong.

She pulled back, with just _inching_ retreat.

Arthur licked at his upper lip, patted his lap.

Guinevere's eyes lowered with question.

He tried to be cavalier about it, and yet a bit too affected to allow it being that simple. "When I woke that day it was to your…_face_, to the _softest_ pillow I've ever had. Well if my mission was to serve you then, I still have one obligation to fulfill…

Don't I?

_Lay your head down My Lady_."

He kissed the back of her hand, holding tightly at it.

His fingers knotted through hers. She gave up any protest or inquiry, feeling her body lowering ever so delicately, finding the most luxurious landing. It was _madness_. It was her _dream_. It was the day of the vial. It was fantasy, and yet wasn't the vial only supposed to _enhance_ what was _already_ desired?

He reached for the bunch, thinking how disorderly this was. _How nice that little fact was_. How gorgeously her curls lay around her precious face right now, telling him to do it. _"Get ready."_ He advised. She lifted her head slightly. He lowered the bunch directly over.

This was utterly insane.

_Utterly insanely divine_.

She closed her teeth around one, pulled.

Just as she did Arthur lowered his mouth over hers.

_His Lady._

_Her Lord._

They kissed, wetly experiencing the heat.

So _sweet_.

So _spiced_.

As breathing ached its necessity, they pulled apart, the unlocking sound filling the wind.

She sighed with rapture as his passionate smile touched his lips. His _oh so_ blue eyes of the sky were right above hers. Past them she could see the beautiful canopies.

_Merlin really had picked the most romantic place_, she thought _distantly_…

As Arthur's lips slipped over hers.

_Again_.

And…

_Again_.

He held at her thick curls, deeply digging his fingers through.

She held at his cheeks…grasping feverishly.

The kiss glowed like the sun's present fire. It filled them with the dark moon's preceding desire…

Mouths could not stay sealed forever though.

They half parted.

She breathed fast under him. He watched the rise and fall of her blossomed chest, yearnings invading.

"_I never want to spend this day with any other._

_Never."_

"_Me either."_ She whispered back.

He started to kiss her again, but Guinevere this time pushed at his chest.

Arthur ran his top lip over his bottom one agitatedly. _She was right_. This felt more divine than anything, and yet he was a prince who needed to take _some_ responsibility. That vial really had opened up everything, and yet reality had its limits.

A day would come, he could only hope.

When they'd stay on a blanket like this…

Her head so preciously in his lap…

A day when he'd feed her the whole…

_Bunch_.

That day just needed to find its _right time_.

He worked up a smile, lifted at her shoulders, before holding fast to her hand. _"Come on My Lady. Let's go take a walk."_

She smiled too. This was the difference of the vial's day. This was her Arthur who knew when things needed to pause and showed no anger for it at all…

Just maybe a bit of frustration she thought wryly.

No matter. She had her own.

"_Yes Sire."_

She accepted his assistance.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the canopied area, coming forward to where the river so nicely met the creek.

Away from the little _oasis_, Guinevere began to think strongly again. She noticed how the sky was darkening just a touch. Merlin had said her duties were being taken over for the afternoon, but this night she should be there to help fulfill her part, right?

Soon though, she saw…

_It._

And stared.

Standing beside her, noticing her upward attention, Arthur asked. "What are you looking at with so much interest?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

Arthur frowned with an expression that told her not to lie. Secrets had led them to a whole _heap_ of issues these past days.

She didn't need him to _say_ anything to get it.

"Okay…you've heard of it before, right? The mating birds."

Arthur shrugged. "Sure. Everyone makes such a big fuss about it. You know what I mean. They're always saying that they come out first on the 14th…today."

"Right, Valentine's Day. But have you heard of this hill in front of us, across the river?"

He shook his head. "No. I've crossed over its twin, on the side closer to the river's fullness, for observation purposes and such before battle. Is there something special about _this_ one?"

She knew what hill he was talking about. This one she had never crossed, nor that one. The hill he spoke of was supposed to be more unadorned, just some wild grasses and tree clusters. _This_ hill though, had a special significance.

"Just some of the servants/workers say that it is where you can see the mating birds the best. It has many full branching trees perfect for nesting, and a myriad of colorful surrounding flowers."

"I don't see any of that."

Guinevere affirmed what he said with backing reason. "Well you can't see it when you're on the other side of the river. They say you have to cross and walk within the trees to view it clearly."

She came in now with a tight laugh. "I suppose you think it's silly, the mating bird story and all."

Arthur shrugged. "Sure, but then most Valentine ones are."

She nodded with resignation.

"Doesn't mean I think it's silly to check it out_, together_."

Guinevere smiled, before she remembered once again the passing hour. The sun was fading from the sky, making its first descent. "No, as pleasant as this has been-

He cut her off. "Guinevere. The note made it very clear that everything was arranged beyond the early evening. Neither of us needs to go back yet."

She looked hesitant still. Arthur gestured backward. "We left the swords. Festive day even, I'm not comfortable leaving them where any suspecting enemy could easily snatch them up. I'll be right back." He grasped at her waist quickly from behind. "You wait here."

Guinevere simply nodded her head, looking out at the water. It was so peaceful, and with the sun just setting now, it sparkled with golden glimmer.

What was he thinking though, that they would-

Arthur came back now, having sheathed both swords a bit awkwardly at either side. They were heavy, but it was like he said, not good to keep a weapon out in the open.

Guinevere turned to him.

Arthur smiled. The sun with its now midway position, blushed its light over her already rose cheeks. The gentle sways of the river's shallowest spot created the prettiest little silhouette behind.

He walked over to her slowly, touching at her cheek with his fingers. _"You truly are a lovely sight Guinevere."_

She ignored his words, brought her hands up his sides, touching at his chest. "Arthur, I don't understand. The only way to get to the hill is to cross the river."

He reached out for one of those wandering curls, lifting it behind her ear. "Of course." Seeing her concerned look, he filled in quickly. "It's not that cold, nor is it that deep, plus it's much calmer as you can probably see, than it is where the river flows fullest. So no worries."

Smiling with encouragement, Arthur stepped away from her and started to remove his boots, before rolling his pant legs up. Shrugging, since he seemed to think it would be no big deal, Guinevere rolled some of her cloak, wrapping the rest around her shoulder so it wouldn't drag. Then she lifted at the long skirts of her dress, bringing it above her ankles.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

He reached for her hand, having to latch onto her wrist as her fingers were busy holding at her dress. Together they stepped into the rippling stream.

Guinevere commented with light surprise. "It _is_ much warmer than the river further up, and it flows so much more softly."

"Well like Merlin said, it's more a creek. This is where the river truly becomes its calmest, before it simply ends."

They took further steps in, reaching just slightly deeper waters with each one, the progression of its depth lazy. It was a relaxed stroll and yet as the water heightened against her legs, reaching past her shins, Guinevere tightened her fingers to lift her flowing skirts even higher. After a bit she pulled away from the prince's grip on her wrist, all her focus now on keeping her new dress from becoming too soaked, her face tight with the struggling effort.

Taking a glance, Arthur knew she was having trouble, and it would only increase. At its deepest, the creek would probably reach her knees, nothing horrible except for the fact that it made her walk, what should be a _pleasurable_ one, instead a frustrating trek.

Silently, he grasped at her waist, getting it tight under his hand. Then stretching out his other arm, he bent slightly, catching under her knees. Holding to those two areas, he lifted her away from all her dilemma.

Guinevere gasped, holding tight to his shoulders as his hands strongly made her feel as if she was flying through the air for a second, before she was settled against his chest. "Arthur?"

He smiled with light teasing. "Well we can't have your dress getting wet can we? Not your new one."

One of his hands held still at her waist, as the other gripped under her legs, all the layers of the red and burnt pink now lifted fully away from the water, as the ride he was providing her negated any type of wetness. Her hands now freed from their arduous task, she lifted them around his neck, feeling the slight roughness of his familiar red tunic shirt. It was one he wore often and so it probably was staring to wear some. And yet he _still_ wore it, something she thought interesting, with the fact that he could be a bit vain at times about his attire. This shirt must be one of his favorites.

Its redness was perfect with the occasion it was, and matched also nicely what _she_ was wearing, all protected now and realized for its novelty, by him. That sparked her wonder. "You know that it's new?"

His load was barely one even at that, her weight simple for his battle strengthened arms to carry, and pleasurable was indeed the warmth she created against his chest. Continuing to step through the shallow waters, barely reaching _his_ knees at all, he shrugged what was obvious. "Of course. It's very pretty too."

"I made it."

He lifted his eyebrows with teasing to her face, so close to his now, so easy to witness the way her cheeks softly blushed and her midnight eyes shined through the sun's last fiery glimmers. They were reaching the halfway spot now, the splashes of water from his movement gently tickling at his skin. Soon it would descend in height all the way to where it wetly kissed the dry land at the base of the hill.

"Well you can make just about anything, can't you? Swords, chicken, flower ties for your hair, what's next?"

He winked.

"Oh I know…

_Deer Heads_."

She frowned tightly, that _horrible poor thing_ sitting with its beady eyes in his room swimming back into her memory. Releasing one hand from his neck, she hit at his chest with complaint. "That is not at all funny."

He chuckled. "I think it is."

Before she could move her hand away he caught at it, and stopped his walking, the water now reaching once again barely to his shins.

Guinevere took it to mean the ride was over, with good reason as there were very few steps left before the hill's bottom, and she wouldn't have as much trouble lifting her skirts here. Her fingers at his neck started to slide away, causing him to shake his head.

"You're not going to put me down?"

Not yet answering, he kept his right hand under her legs, as his left pressed to her hand that was against his chest. He lowered it a bit before he was satisfied, and returned his hand to support her back and shoulders.

He took it in, how what was happening _above _beautifully affected what was _in_ his arms. The sun played its last show of the day before the moon's time of dominance could laugh it away, tantalizing every soul with its dark mysterious display. Above them, gliding slivers of blue, scarlet and violet played their game, competing for reigning hue. The shine that all cast upon her upturned face was gorgeous, enhancing the russet flair of her watching eyes.

"_Not ever if I don't have to."_

She became aware of it now, as his answer filled her with wonder. His hand had pressed hers so firmly there, and now _it_ beat against her fingers, telling them how _alive_ the being carrying her was. She looked up, seeing the colors above frolicking with last day's delight. It made her smile before her eyes found his again.

Arthur smiled too. If the day was to start its demise, _then let it always be this heavenly_. The wind complained about its abandoned state as _it_ now too joined in, creating a light _delicious_ breeze. All the scents of nature surrounded them in effect, softly, elegantly.

Guinevere didn't confess it. She had no desire to be placed back on the ground, his arms too luxuriously warm and strong.

He silently knew what he wouldn't yet admit, that the reason for his increased heart rate was her closeness, so _vividly_ that.

_Realism's reminder_, time couldn't stand still always.

The sun lowered some more, gently warning them that day was not ever meant to last _forever_. With her hand still holding at his heart, her fingers lightly caressing there with such tender wanderings, he started up the walk again.

With such an up close view of all his features, she noticed something she'd never before. Gently she touched at it, seeing how it fell right behind his ear, where no one, except an _intimate_ relation would see.

_Or her right now._

"What happened to you here?"

Arthur knew almost instantaneously the spot she meant, the very slight scar.

"I hurt myself when I was about five, actually doing a clumsy _'Merlin'_ move. I was practicing my sword swing, you know with a…_child sized sword then_…at the top of the steps and I slipped down. Hit my head as I landed at the bottom. I remember my father came running down those steps. He picked me up and…wouldn't let me…cry. Not so much in a mean way, he just talked to me and made me want to laugh instead. And Gaius fixed it all up, but it left what…you saw now."

She thought how he must have been scared, falling down Camelot's sometimes steep staircases, injuring himself, just a young child. It must have at least been comforting to have his father there telling him it would be _alright_.

She recalled _it_, one day when she had been a little girl, falling over some logs of firewood. She hit hard her knees and bit down so hard on her lip it bled along with the scraped part of her skin. Soon though, _he_ scooped her up in his big thick arms and consoled her that all would be fine. She had burrowed her head, curls and all against her _Dad's_ strong chest.

Now closing her eyes with emotion, she let her head fall against _Arthur's_. It was not the _same_ pair of arms, and yet something about them was just as _magical_, in some significantly altered way that signaled her _ascent_ to womanhood.

He lifted her face just slightly enough to kiss at her brow, whispered with care, _"Are you thinking of your father Guinevere?"_

She wondered how he could know, and yet she didn't ask it, just nodded her head with a one word answer, eyes still closed, cheek still pressed to his chest. _"Yes."_

Looking up at the sky, at the myriad of colors, at the sun starting to glare too strongly as it lowered even more, Arthur wondered pensively what to say. Nothing seemed right, fair, truthful…

_Enough._

So instead he lifted his mouth to her forehead, above her nose, and to her lips, as his wet feet finally touched upon the dry land. _Soft. Lilting_. A kiss meant to be carried away by the breeze. To comfort and just.

Feeling the tall grass prickling against his skin, he moved down to sit upon it, keeping her there in his grasp.

She looked up finally as her position felt changed, seeing his smile quiet on his face. There was no hatred in hers. It was a wasted emotion. There was just emptiness for _such_ person. And yet the man was…_his father_. And so that tempered it, made her look at all that was…_good_. "Your father loves you very much. He is my king and I honor him for that, but…"

It was too hard to continue it. He'd be a brute if he made her. Arthur caught at her hand, tangling her delicate fingers between his larger ones. "_I know_…and I know why."

The play of colors paused above them, seeming to hold still with respect.

That was enough for her, and enough of this conversation. She was not one to continue painful topics too deeply, and that was where _else_ they were ever so similar. "Yes…well and you must let me go, sitting or not, before your arms fall asleep Sire for holding me so long."

He laughed at that, but lifted away his arms to allow her to sit down on the ground beside him. "I doubt that would ever happen. You're light as a feather Guinevere."

"That is too much cliché. No person is that _ridiculously_ weightless."

Arthur chuckled more, realizing she had purposely _changed_ the topic, and maybe a bit cowardly allowing her to do so. It was too hard to discuss. It was too hard to _defend_.

The sky's fun started up again, the purples taunting the pink as they cascaded with control. The blue could only wait until night approached and its dominance reigned supreme, as the sun's glare still stayed strong, its one last act of belligerence before the moon teasingly appeared.

His hand lowered down to hers, grasped at her fingers. She smiled up at him, catching just beyond his face the show of colors.

"Well come on, let's go find this…_Valentine inspiring place_." He pulled her up to her feet so they could start the trek up the hill, a gently sloping one that wouldn't take too much effort.

Yet all he could see was tall grasses around them and maybe a small cluster of trees up above that didn't seem very impressive…

After a good stretch of their climb, he asked, "Are you sure it's _this_ hill?"

Feeling the grasses tickling at her bare feet, Guinevere nodded. "Yes." She brought her head down some, speaking so quietly he had to strain to hear. _"Only I didn't tell you it all."_

"What do you mean?"

This much further, something was becoming noticeable. That tree cluster that appeared so insignificant below, was much _fuller_ in reality.

She did not answer his question so Arthur stopped now, grasped tightly at her hand. _"Guinevere."_

She looked up into his eyes, bits of golden sun's last stand floating through them, ever so beautifully handsome. "Before we came to Camelot, my _Dad_ and I, he once brought my mother here. _To this hill_. They watched the mating birds together. They really _did_ see them Arthur. Months later she was…_gone_."

His eyes widened, before they saddened. She said it so bravely, and yet the pain, the hurt he felt at having lost his _own_ mother. At least, _he_ still had his father. _At least…_

Taking a step forward, he held at her waist.

She moved her hands up around his back, touching desperately. His warmth was all she needed right now. Feeling his arms wrap tighter, that solid pressure of his fingers finding her curls and locking in there, she closed her eyes, let her head fall against his chest.

He whispered. _"I never saw mine. You know that."_

_She did_. They talked about it once. No words right now could console the fact and she had little strength to anyway.

"Was she as beautiful as you?"

Guinevere smiled, the words surprisingly lightening. She didn't always feel a true beauty, but in his eyes she knew she was solidly one. "She had curls too…stubborn hair like me."

He murmured. _"Just as beautiful then."_ It was one of his favorite features of hers. He loved that _they_ refused to obey, that they almost cried out to be…tamed.

Before they laughed away your fingers, saying, _you'll never succeed, but I'll let you keep trying anyway. I'll tempt you_.

Her hands left his back. Her head lifted. She touched at his cheeks, looked up at him with wonder. The golden red that was winning mostly now, shadowed her face with dazzling light. "It is mostly why I wanted to come here. I would know this place any day, any time. My mother described it so vividly in this book that my father gave me, with poems and stories…some by other writers, some by…_her hand_. Her _heart_. The rose you gave me, it lies inside _that_ book Arthur. It lies within the story of this place, right on that page. Its dried petals press there."

She lifted her lips to his. Quietly he gave in to her kiss, touched by all her words, understanding now why she had a way with them sometimes. The wind provided its gentle breeze as their lips wettened to the warm heat of each other. As it took seconds for them to fully part.

This was the feeling that was forbidden and so couldn't be spoken out loud.

And yet their hearts knew.

Their mouths.

Their eyes.

All transfixed.

He swallowed, lowering his hand back down to hers. They started walking again, with new meaning, new determination. This place would have to be very special.

_Its story was._

Some more steps and they reached it, the huddling of trees. It still was not utterly enchanting at all, and yet they pressed through them. The story would have to be sought. One thing became apparent though fast. This area of tress was not just a cluster or huddle, but a _dense_ tangling of unforgiving branches. It was hard to move among them, between them, without having their clothes catch at a pointed stretching limb repeatedly.

One caught at her dress now. _"Ah."_

Arthur turned back. There was no way to move through the crowded area except walking single file. He had taken the lead, cutting at some of the branches with his sword as their tangling threatened strongly. He lifted his sword slightly to cut the branch high away from where it had stopped her.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head, continuing through.

Even Guinevere was frowning now. Maybe it hadn't been like this when her parents came. Perhaps it had all turned to just full forestry with no real opening for the flowers anymore. "_Maybe_…Arthur maybe we should turn back."

He cut away another blocking one, noticing as he looked up for a second that _the sky_ here was completely blocked too, by all the _twisting arms_ of nature. Lowering his eyes, he took in the deep frown on her face. Recalling her story, and _why_ this place meant so much to her, he grasped at her hand. "No."

"But what if it's not here anymore?"

He wondered about that too. It might have all grown over since that time. And yet he hated the thought of leaving, disappointing her. "Sure it is."

He didn't let her reply, just kept holding at her hand, used his sword with the other, and forged through.

The struggle unfortunately refused to dissipate. The branches thickened in some areas so much that even his sword cutting was _mocked_ at as they resiliently wouldn't part.

Guinevere lowered her face, sure now that _it_ was all gone. _Time had taken it away_. The servants she had talked about, it had been years since the _last_ of the stories. "Arthur, it's no good. Even the servants, their stories, I should have told you before, but they said it when I was _younger_. No one's said anything about this place in a long time. The trees took charge. I doubt it's here anymore." She tugged at his hand.

He turned around to face her. The russet was gone from her eyes, dullness there instead. Gently he fingered her cheek. He started to affirm her words-

_When…_

He looked past her lovely face to the side. He could swear there was a bit of _light_, a slight spot where the branches didn't hover so darkly. _"Come on."_ He pulled at her hand with a bit of excitement actually.

She protested. "Arthur…what-

He kept moving in the direction of that touch of sparseness. Maybe it was nothing, but if…

Another rough area of branches _laughed_ at his approach, enmeshed so fully in each other they were horrid to cut. It took him long moments before he got it all away and then, that speck of light _grew_.

He had to cut some more, but they were starting to be less of an obstacle. It was getting easier to walk. The size of _it_ was widening. Something went beyond this mess of trees. It had to be…

A tangle faced them again, an _ugly_ one. He cut with his sword and then…

"_Oh..."_

**~{}~**

**Part XIV: Love…ly**

**~{}~**

_**Oh now lovely look what we've found.**_

_**Just you and I…**_

_**Play with me**_

_**Lay with me**_

_**Touch me**_

_**Surprise me.**_

**~{}~**

Her eyes sparkled with amazement. Maybe _his_ did too. It was just that one last cutting away that revealed it _all_.

Within all the returned tall grasses were _they_, the tittering blossoming flowers frolicking with joy in the wind, colors abounding, sizes varied, the most precious shining little buds. This was _their playground_, protected by the tangle of trees so anyone with no real purpose to come, would turn back with flushed frustration. Here they grew wildly in beautiful splendor, matching the untamed quality of her precious midnight curls.

The sun seemed to love this area too. It _goldenly_ returned, just hints of the sky's dancing array of color play surrounding. It was almost like a choir of nature, the breezes too _tickling_ at their skin with soft liftings of their clothes.

She moved past the prince, her face delighting with happiness as she gasped emotionally, hands raised high to her heart. "Oh it's…more beautiful than I even thought it could be."

Arthur came up behind, wrapped his hands around her waist, and snuggled his face against her curls. _"Almost like it was made for you."_

She smiled softly, eyes still enchanted by it all as his tender kiss lifted at her hair.

They held still for long moments, taking it all in, feeling nature teasing at their bare feet with soft feathery fun.

Of course he couldn't help tease. "So are you sure you've never been here before? Because looking at it all right now, seems to be the perfect place for you to be getting your supply of…hair ties."

She laughed at that, hitting lightly at his waist as her head rested backward against his chest. "No, but perhaps my mother did. She used to wear them in her hair too."

His face softened at that. "Then I have her to thank for the petals that keep tickling my fingers every time they stray to all your curls."

She smiled, before pushing away. Taking a step forward, she could feel the flowers, some that even reached as high as her shins, their stems so strongly guarded, brush across her skin gently. For a moment forgetting even that he was there, Guinevere spun around.

He watched it with wonder, thinking how golden gorgeous she was under the sun's final defiant display. The fiery heated ball seemed to be saying that if it had to be shadowed away from the earth, then it would go out with a _shattering_ of color intense.

Even as he licked at his lips at all her delicious aura, he dug the swords down into the ground, and peculiarly ripped at the bottom of his shirt.

Unbeknownst to any of his actions, Guinevere made another spin, before lowering her cloak down fully from where she had rolled it before crossing the water, letting it come around her dress again, as she smiled with glistening fun. It was all so precious, all so-

Something came over her eyes, blackness filling as it did. "What-

She gasped.

"_Sssshhhh…"_ He whispered, tying it around her head now, fastening it in back over her hair.

She lifted her hands, shocked. "Arthur, what are you-

He cut her off again, grasping at her fingers. "Leave it there. And just walk with me. I'll guide you the whole way. Don't worry."

She felt it as his hands pushed her down against one of the trees that circled this haven of flowers. "Arthur-

His _kiss_ cut her off this time, solidly against her lips, before he let go, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "Stay here. I'll be right back. Be good, and don't take it off."

She reached out and held tight to his arm as she sightlessly found its extension. "What do you mean? Where are you going? And why did you put this on me? Arthur!"

He laughed softly, before whispering into her ear.

"_It's a surprise…"_

She shivered with tingled awareness. He was very good at _that_ word, his lips knowing just how to utter it with enough _mystery_. "What do you mean it's…"

She started to ask, but then _felt_ it. He wasn't still there at her side. He wasn't listening. She had no idea where he was. "Arthur!" She called out.

_Nothing._

"Sire!"

_Silence._

"My Lord!"

_Stillness._

She sighed with frustration, raising her hands to the thing that tied in front of her eyes, but then remembering what he had said. She grimaced tightly, but started to hear it, a rustling among the tall grasses. "My Lord?" She asked, thinking he had returned.

No one answered her. _Nothing_. She shook her head with negation. It had only been the wind lifting as it was doing at her cloak now.

Nothing more than _that_ though. Just the breeze.

She sat still…

A few moments.

The restlessness came back.

She lifted her hands with complete resolution, having to see what-

"_Oh, now I thought I told you to leave that on. _

_You don't take direction very well, do you My Lady?"_

It was _him_ again, in front of her. She could feel it, even his rich male scent lifted at her nose. "Arthur." She complained.

He laughed at her scrunched up face, kneeling down. "Now hold out your hands."

She sighed with frustration, but brought them out anyway.

He lowered something into them.

"Tell me what do you they feel like?"

She touched only at the bottom. _"Grass?"_

He chuckled before lifting her fingers up some more and instructing her further. "What do they _smell_ like?"

She brought them to her nose and smiled, even under his blindfold. "Flowers."

He smiled too, untying it from around her eyes and then lowering it completely away. "_Surprise_. My surprise for you."

He went on with some regret. He had no idea she would be gifting him with anything this day. If he had, he'd probably have been better prepared. "I know they're not much, but-

She cut through, looking down at the _hand-picked_ bouquet he had presented her with, all the colors of her dress, specially chosen to match. "They're beautiful." She cocked her head. "You were here the _whole_ time, weren't you? Arthur, you never left!"

He stayed kneeling above her. "No, I never did. I just tried to be really _quiet_ and moved over to the other side so you wouldn't hear or sense me." He touched at her fingers with reverence. "So you like them?"

"I _love_ them." She corrected.

He bent his head down, kissed at her waiting lips.

She pressed against his chest, holding it up, pointing to the tear. "You ripped this from your shirt?"

He shrugged. "Yes. "Merlin's getting great at mending with how _often_ I give him the opportunity."

She rolled her eyes at that.

The sun once again lit over her face as its descent continued even _more_, the sky's show starting to faintly darken even.

_The moon was whispering its coming…_

Her expression was so lovely to his watching eyes. He kneeled in closer, and lifting at her cheeks, kissed her lips. Her hands lifted to his shoulders, her mouth tittering its approval as it desirously kissed him in return. The solid backing of the tree trunk he had leant her against, ceased to support as quietly her fingers left their grasp of the flowers and let them drop softly below. His mouth opened more, his lips _pulling_ at hers.

_Want. _

_Yearning._

She felt like she was falling. His arms lowered what it so cravingly held.

_Falling into a bed of buds._

She sighed at its luxurious feel as he _tasted_…

His lips were sweet _aflame_ dessert.

_His_ Lady.

"_Lady Guinevere…"_

He whispered the words tenderly against her neck, before he lowered his thirsting tongue…

She sighed now with rapture, whispering something she knew he liked hearing, that she grew a little bolder in saying with this _new_…meaning. _"My Lord."_

His shirt lifted as a strong breeze came. It forced her fingers to be touching bared skin. She blushed and started to pull the away. He grasped her hand tightly, _keeping_ it there. They kissed more, _deep into each other_, so deep that their movements were no longer commanded _simply_ by the mind.

Her leg lifted under his. The bottom skirt level fell down to reveal her knee. Arthur pressed his hand against the newly divulged skin. As she opened her eyes though and looked directly at him, he asked. "Do you want me to move it?"

She shook her head, quietly. "_No_…but _this_ more is the furthest that happened on the bed. You were kind of…" She joked. _"A woman's man."_

He laughed, before whispering. _"So you would rather I be like I was then?"_

She touched at his cheek. "_No_…I'd rather you be just like you are _now_."

Feeling flooded his expression. Sometimes her words created the most heartening sense. He had nothing he could say. Reaching forward, grasping her cheeks tenderly, he lowered his lips for more delicate, _impassioned…_

Kisses.

As they pulled away languidly for a second to breathe between _the round_, smiling, she saw _it_ past his eyes, high above.

She gasped, pointing beyond his cheek. "Arthur, look!"

He didn't seem to _care_ as he got ready to kiss her some more, his fingers grazing against her bared knee, so she _pushed_ at his chest now.

Arthur groaned. _What did he do wrong now?_ Really, she didn't seem to have _minded_ a few moments ago. Kissing her luscious lips, feeling the heavenly skin of her knee-

_Oh bother. Bloody hell. If he went down that route in his mind he'd have to excuse himself for some branch hacking._ "Yes?"

She moved to sit up.

_Nooooo_…Arthur inwardly complained. _Heed my lips my Lady._ Whatever that vial thing did, well it's _tenfold_ now.

_Get back down on this bed of flowers with me…_

My Lady. _Must be polite._

She lifted her hand with even more strong direction, not really aware of how _torridly _frustrated he was now, even though she _too_ had completely felt enraptured in his arms, kissed by his wet burning lips.

Letting out a long _sigh_, he looked to where she was focused, ready to hastily view whatever _blasted_ thing it was so they could return to…

"_Ah."_ He said with surprise, as his eyes now saw _it_ too.

"_Yes."_ She came back with quiet excitement. _They mustn't startle them._

Above them in one of the surrounding trees, was a pair of birds, mostly blue in color, one _significantly_ prettier than the other though. Together they perched on a branch, before the _prettier_ one would fly around in interesting circles, and then come back to land, repeating the routine regularly.

"She's trying to impress _him_?" Arthur asked with weirdness, something really _odd_ about how that sounded.

Guinevere shook her head.

Knowing _all of before_ was definitely on _hold_ now, Arthur sat up all the way, lazily bringing her to lean against him. Her closeness was _ever_ so divine.

"You don't know much about birds, do you?"

His eyebrow came up with complaint.

She laughed, relaxing against his chest, her arm against his raised surrounding leg.

"No, you see the _male_ bird is the most beautiful. The female is simpler looking. He is the most _colorful_."

As the bird did another _flying run_, this time nearly diving back onto the branch with some _man of the world move_, Arthur pointed. "And definitely trying to get her full attention. So does he mind that she's the homely looking one?"

She hit back at his chest.

"Ow."

"_Shhhhh_…you'll scare them away. That was very _rude_. She's quite pretty, even if a bit simpler appearing." She came in strongly, noticing how the male would lift his head up with bits of…_arrogance, _before he rustled his feathers with _overly_ done bravado. "He seems a little obnoxious to me anyway, a bit _vain_."

Arthur argued his point, knowing if this were any other circumstance, he would consider it _ridiculous_ to be comparing birds in some almost battle of _who_ was better. And yet in _her_ company, it was fun. "No, he's just like a _knight_. He has _belief_ in himself, knows how good he is at what he does."

The male bird continued its _parade_ as the female sometimes pushed her head down below her feathers, possibly in embarrassment, _possibly with humorous reaction_.

Guinevere teased backward at Arthur's strong proclamation. "You're really getting into this."

"No I'm not."

Guinevere grinned with happy satisfaction as the female made _her_ move. "Well, look at that. I do believe she is _better_."

The female, now that the male was resting, or _whatever_ it was he was doing, gave flight, circling around the tree's branch. Perhaps she was not as pretty, but she was definitely a _gliding beauty_ in the sky.

Arthur frowned. "She's just showing off."

Feeling his hands come around her waist now, Guinevere continued her support for the female. "She knows she is something a bit less than…perfect looking probably, so she makes up for it in other ways and doesn't let that slight flaw bother her."

That made Arthur wonder. He touched at her hand, peering around to see her face.

Guinevere just gave him a slightly smiling backward look.

It dumbfounded him that she could actually be talking about herself perhaps. And yet she did do a bit to dress up her hair and…

He kissed her cheek. "You're right. _Her_ flying is indeed _lovelier_ than his."

Of course he couldn't help but crack in. "Though he _does _have her beat in other ways."

She replied dryly. "Right…as he practically _beats his chest _with obvious intention. Such an _inferiority_ of men sometimes."

Both his eyebrows came up. _"Excuse me."_

Guinevere just brushed her hair back with an air of sophisticated authority.

Arthur coughed as it hit him _straight_ in the nose. Lovely, _and yet_ feisty curls. "Oh, eh now-

She cut him off. "_Ssssshhhh_…look they're both staying put on the branch now."

The blue feathered birds fluttered around each other a bit. Coming in close, they even pecked at one another's feathers and then…at…

Of course Arthur _had_ to ask then. "Is that how they kiss, or are they _biting_ each other?

_Fie_, they get _right_ to the gauntlet don't they?"

She turned around, eyes widened.

He winked playfully.

Guinevere shook her head and returned to watching the birds. "I believe it's _kissing_."

He brought in with fun. "But you don't know for sure. Oh now look…"

The birds moved in against each other much more intimately, their heads folding down one another's necks.

Guinevere sighed at it. _"Lovely."_

He smiled softly. "Yes I suppose. Though they're more than welcome to go back to the _indecent_ display if they want."

"Arthur!"

He laughed. "JOKE.._My Lady_."

Impish looks and they faced the branch again.

It_ was empty._

"What happened to them?"

Arthur cracked. "They went to his nest….to eh…_peck some more_." As she said nothing, he finished playfully with, "I should leave it at that."

"_Yes you should."_ She commented firmly.

She was warm and soft against him. The flowers tickled at their feet. The natural bed they created and the tall grasses, relaxed the two sitting within it all, nature's lovely little hidden haven. He reached forward with teasing blue eyes. "So should we kiss or…_p-_

"Arthur." She intoned soberly.

He smiled and kissed at her lips gently, moving away just an inch to whisper, _"So, happy you saw them now too? What your parents did, together?"_

Her eyes swam softly with the russet. _"Yes, And now I know why it was so special to them."_ She lowered her hand against his chest, but then with a sigh, of course picking up her flowers, rose to her feet.

He watched as she moved past some of the trees at the farthest side. And then disappeared behind them. _"Guinevere."_ He called out as he got up to look for her.

_Now it made sense. _

She thought.

They had come up the _wrong_ side. It was so apparent now. She held her rosing, pink and creamy white flowers dreamily against her heart, standing at the edge, seeing all the flaming light of the torches down below, and hearing the lively sounds.

He walked past the bit of trees, before spotting where she had gone to. He moved forward with low complaint. "We didn't have to _struggle_ through all those wild tree branches, cutting every blocking limb?"

There was more than one side of the hill to take. _This_ one didn't have such thick clusters of trees that barred entrance.

She shook her head with a half amused smile. "No. Guess not. I never knew the exact side my parents came by, but I'm suspecting they took the _smarter_ one."

"Yes, indeed. Oh well look at that…you can see most of Camelot from here." He noticed with a touch of surprise. The view was pretty good even as the sun was nearly faded away now from view. Night was more quickly approaching, the moon _grinning_ with satisfaction further beyond.

She looked up at the darkening heavens, thinking sensibly. It had been a _lovely_ day, but even afternoon was faded now. All the illumination down there, the sight of the tall castle walls rising so high up into the atmosphere, the people so tiny appearing and yet real…

The duty…

The reality…

_Came back._

Feeling a slight chill from the wind's growing breeze, she stated plainly, holding tight at one side of her cloak. "We must go back soon my Lord. I will have to go first. Then you can follow."

Too bad they had _found_ the other side. It reminded too much. He came behind her, getting ready to say something in protest, but then…

It _started_, the group of Minstrels. The strings of the lutes, mandore and harp plucked out a repetitive tune . The flutes and ocarina serenaded with lilting whistles that could succeed the wind's breezes. A timbering beat of the drum and timbrel kept the rhythm to a poetic aura.

She smiled at it with fondness. Being a servant she was never allowed to participate when the knights danced with their ladies, circling around each other, touching hands.

As she dreamily watched, he sneaked up behind.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her shoulders and fingered at the ties. She started to ask what he was doing, but he paid her no heed, getting the cloak untied and then gently lowering it down to the ground. Taking the flowers from her too, he let them rest on the red _blanket_.

It would keep her there longer. It was something he'd always wanted to do with her.

Taking her hand, he led her back to where the flowers were, the music still able to be heard distantly.

She looked so questioning as he gave a regal bow. "_My Lady…_

May I have this dance?"

_Was he mad?_ Guinevere looked around, gesturing strongly. There were _so_ many reasons for her to of course negate him. They were not in a dance hall with other men and women. They were alone at the top of a hill in a beautiful bed of flowers under a darkening sky.

"Sire…we cannot dance here."

He shrugged, doing a circle around.

She came in stronger, her words deep with meaning as he seemed to want her to circle _with_ him.

In the background could be heard the romantic steady sounds of the instruments' lovely playing.

"My Lord, this is always done with groups of people. A man does not just dance with a lady, by themselves in a…field of flowers."

"_We do."_

He answered plainly. He was _not_ supposed to be here with her. She was _not_ supposed to be with him. Princes weren't meant to romance the servant help. As the moon started to make its early presence though now, the sky not even yet fully blackened to night, he _denied_ all that.

She watched with shock as he did a few more circles around.

As she stayed still, Arthur stopped, hands at his waist pointedly. "Guinevere, come on, I'm starting to feel a little _silly_ here!"

She laughed at that. He did too and then bowed again.

She gave a shaky look. This was not right. Men and women did not dance this way, _and yet there were his words_. Servants should not be with princes, _but his lips_, she could feel how they adored hers every time they kissed, and hers loved returning that adoration.

For so many years she had just stood by watching all the fun rounds of dancing, seeing the happy faces. She never participated in it…

_Until now_.

Lifting at the middle of her dress, she half kneeled with respect and excitement. _"My Lord…"_

He smiled at that, and took a step back. She did too.

The flowers tickling at their naked feet, they looked strongly into each other's eyes from the distance.

She stepped forward, lifting her leg just a bit, seeing as he did the same. The music was easy enough to hear. She moved in tandem with it now, coming to his side and lifting her hand.

He lifted his, pressed it against hers, and they circled.

He watched how the red pink skirts swirled with beauty. She noticed how his eyes darkened to approaching night's glow.

They came away, before turning and circling again, _round and round_, holding out hands, eyes fixed on each. Her face was lovely. He broke every dance protocol, lifting his hand to her cheek, holding at her there, as his other stayed clasped with hers.

"_Arthur…"_ She whispered.

He smiled and didn't let her go on. Instead with firm intent he kissed her lips, tasting her, _adoring her_. _"You dance very well."_

She blushed slightly. "I've watched every occasion, just stood back and observed how everyone moved. That must be why."

He nodded his head with affection, glad this commencing night he could end that _state_. Now she was not watching…

She was _participating_.

Now they were moving around each other, spinning, with the flowers, grasses and trees, their _only_ audience.

Now a Prince could finally be with his…

_Lady._

He stepped away with smiling fun. Delight shining in her eyes, she did too. Maybe it was the tickling flowers and the early night's breezes, filling the abandon, taking away all the duty and what was expected for the moment. Allowing them to frolic like approaching lovers.

As they met again, his hand lifted to hold tightly at hers. Interlinked, they combined. The early bit of night's whispering wind brushed past them. In the barely purpling, gone the pink, sky, the first stars started to appear.

The Prince and his Lady spun to the romancing flute's calls. Hands clasped in beat with the steadily pounding drum. Eyes lifted at the mandore's lovely haunting strings.

_Around and around…_

_Until he clasped her waist._

She protested. "Oh Arthur, this is really not the right type of dance. We are break-

He cut her off, kissing her lips and then whispering against her cheek with fervor. _"I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to leave me. I…"_

She sighed at that, before grasping his cheeks and kissing him too. It was _so_ much. Enough that couldn't be taken. She held at his lips until it was too indecent to stay like that anymore.

He pulled at her hair with his fingers. Her hand climbed his chest. He looked like he was going to kiss her again. She pushed away. "I have to go get my cloak and the lovely flowers you gave me and then I must go Sire. The night is approaching."

He lowered his hands to her waist, feeling the precious curve of her body there, as the music softly continued and he swayed with her gently to it.

She gasped. "What are you doing, creating some new kind of dance?"

He teased gently. _"Isn't it a nice one?"_

She blushed, but then touched his cheek. _"Oh Arthur…"_ They couldn't stay like this. The afternoon was over. The moon was even starting to murmur its presence in the sky, a shadow of it just there. She lowered her head against his chest, frustrated and yet too warmly pleasured in his hold.

He smiled softly, too wearied of all their wrenched partings of the past. "My surprise was the best. It is the finest sword ever given to me. I enjoyed all of today. Did you?"

"Well not the part where you screamed at Merlin and me with that wild cry, though it was a bit humorous when you _fell_ from your horse."

He frowned.

She laughed.

He did too soon enough, the swaying still going on. "The rest?"

She smiled dreamily. _"Mmm…divine."_

"Indeed."

She started to push again, as he said it.

"_So why must it be the last?"_

She looked up at him quizzically as in the sky a few more stars danced to vision, and the blackness began to take over the earlier colorful competition. "What do you mean?"

He had duty to Camelot. He had allegiance to his father.

Who said though that this…

Had to interfere with any of that?

Who decreed this so wrong?

It was _foolish_.

It was foolish _what he wanted_…

And foolish _what he was prevented from_.

"Merlin caused a mess with that vial, but also some revelations."

She shook her head, feeling the night's breeze coming in even now, stronger than before. It made her shiver, before his arms surrounded her in their strong hold. "You were right, that day after you stayed with me. None of this can ever be."

Kissing her forehead, he replied, "No. I was wrong actually. What I said about my father was true, but remember too Guinevere that day you challenged me to stand up for Gaius, to be the king I will someday be, to do that I had to stop what my father wanted. And yet it was _right_. It was the fair thing to do. It was _the just_."

She frowned.

He went on strongly. "I don't think he would welcome this, but I can't let that stop it either. There is no harm to my father, us spending time like this together. Nothing is _malicious_ in this. You would never be part of such a thing, nor I."

"Arthur, what are you saying?"

He sighed wearily as the moon's stark whiteness began to glow. "_This_ place, no one knows about. The one below, only Merlin. I am often busy with the knights. You have hard hours of work I know. So why not one place, one spot, one destination Guinevere, where we can just…be away from it all…

_Together?_"

The easiest thing would be to say yes.

_And yet…_

She obeyed too much the protocol.

"You cannot betray your father. I cannot let you, nor be a part of such thing."

She was born into meager status of money and yet she rose above it with simple humility and honor. She never would let him be dishonorable, not for her, _and yet_…

"That's not what I'm saying Guinevere. Caring for each other should _not_ be a betrayal. You care for me too…yes?"

She sighed at that question, nodding her head fervently. He knew where her heart was leading to. _"Of course."_

Her answer made him smile with relief. For a second he maybe faltered in what would be a frightening answer. "Good. Then we just…take it from here. This day."

Her eyes widened. "How?"

_What were they agreeing to? _

_What were they thinking of?_

"You cannot hurt your-

He came in fervently, grasping her cheeks with _needing_ fingers. "Being away from you…_hurts_ Guinevere. _That_ is what hurts."

She lowered her head, whispering painfully. _"Me too."_

His hands strayed through her curls, feeling their defiance as the moon's glimmer set upon them with desiring play. The stars were filling the heavens, each new sparkle a dance of light to shine through the black's lazy swagger.

This day couldn't be the last.

_There had to be more._

The music kept tempting their ears. He kept swaying.

She laughed suddenly. It was ridiculous what they were doing. "If we moved like this to the music within the castle walls we'd be put in the cells!"

"Together?" He teased.

She smiled to his. The stars had this lovely way of shining through his golden hair. Maybe the night wasn't _so_ bad.

She felt the gentle pressure of his lips against hers.

_Soft and…_

He whispered it with passion's last grasp of politeness.

"_I can't just be a prince, Guinevere. I can't keep denying it. I have to be a man too."_

Her lips curved delicately. Reaching up, she brushed back some of those precious golden strands. "You _are_ a man Arthur. _A beautifully handsome one_."

"Then be my Lady, Guinevere."

He did a spin around with silliness.

She rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as that bird!"

He moved in against her, whispering just a touch suggestively. _"So you think they're still pecking at each other?"_

She grimaced firmly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. _"Be my Lady…"_

They were audience to the love birds. They found their bed of flirting flowers. Who said they needed to wear anything upon their sleeve to profess who they desired? It was written forever upon their hearts, sealed with the tenderest bond.

She felt as his head went down, his hair brushing at her cheek, as his lips found her shoulder…

So lovingly delightful.

So…

"_Yes…_

_My Lord."_

He gathered her in against him. She lifted her fingers.

Their thirsting lips found each others.

What were they agreeing to?

_Who knew._

What did this mean to come back?

_No words were firmly spoken._

What about the repercussions?

_Hungering mouths sought no such answers._

They had to get her cloak, her flowers, climb down this hill, clean up the blanket's picnic below, ride back into the castle gates…

And not be spotted.

They had _all_ that to do.

_And yet…_

They tangled into each other under a smiling moon.

The time when putting off the departure would no longer be an option, would come soon enough.

For now…

"_Lovely…"_

She smiled at the word.

"It wasn't _just_ the vial Guinevere."

"Nor for me _my Lord_."

_Ahhhh…_

That got him.

It was _the way_ she said it.

It was the way…

"_Are we mad?"_

She asked with eyes raised.

Whatever they were agreeing to, this place would forever be their _secret_.

Their delightful little found…

_Surprise_.

He smiled intently.

"_Yes."_

More stars came to dance.

As _they_ danced below.

_Ah…_

_So…_

_Lovely._

**~{}~**

The lovely…

_Uh…_

Maybe the end.

_Maybe not._

_Surprise_ dear readers.

Guess we'll have to see where the show _takes us…_

**~{}~**

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.

And just big thanks for supporting this story. I got into this fandom with a bit of hesitation, because I soon realized there are some superbly talented writers who have a very good grasp on the Arthurian legend etc. I feel though with this story I found more of my voice for this genre, and you guys were a huge part of that, so thank you. I'm really excited to write more, and I have more **Camelot_love** story challenges I dedicated myself to (including continuing **robinmarian's** wonderful idea) so….I definitely will be sharing more stories soon, lol.

This was **mag2425's** excellent original prompt: Gwen wants to surprise Arthur and she needs Merlin's help. Maybe Arthur gets suspicious and ruins the surprise?

Credit to my references: The first site helped me with the knight's armor. The second, even though I knew medieval music was very repetitive, and had very little change, it helped me with the actual instruments played.


End file.
